Akame Ga Kiru: The Roads we Travel
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: Tatsumi was born the bastard son of the Emperor, Bulat had been sent to kill a traitor but all he found was a crying mother and boy. Betrayed and tired of violence he takes Tatsumi as his own with his mother raises and trains him to be the man he found he couldn't be. Tatsumi left with his friends and after he was separate he joined the Imperial Army. An assignment changes it all.
1. Kill the Freedom

**Bulat**

The city was in flames he lost track of the dead, their siege engines had been set up about a week ago. The trebuchets pounded on the wall and the battering rams banged on the city gates. Bulat had been standing by his greatest comrade and practically his father figure. General Liver when the southern wall collapse. Summoning Incursio he was the first through the breach, he swung Incursio's support weapon Neuntote killing the first men that got near. As he led the charge he heard his men pour over the wall and the clash of steel reached his ears under his helm. This had been a good week or so ago, the city had been taken and now all that remained was the castle at the center.

News had reached the Empire that the previous Emperor had lost his life here. The mayor denied it vehemently but Prime Minister Honest had whipped the people and the royal court into a frenzy for revenge. General Liver stepped to him he was coated in blood his armor a gore his enemy all but destroyed before him. "A bloody battlefield, nothing else left here" stated Liver. Bulat nodded and looked on his fellow soldiers plundered the city he saw a fair share of women being dragged out of their homes raped in the streets and the men being murdered. These where their same people, they had nothing to do with the former Emperors death. Still he knew war he knew the sins men could commit in the battlefield. So he could not in good conscience hate his fellow soldiers but he also didn't approve or partook.

The city was theirs within the hour now their battering Ram was pounding on the Castle's doors. Bulat watched crossed armed under his armor. Liver with a hand on the pommel of his sword watched with a detached look. "A travesty so many dead on both sides to protect a traitor" muttered Bulat. Levi sighed placing a gauntlet over Bula'ts shoulder pauldron.

"War is as it always was son, nothing can be done about it. A bloody and awful mess where men's worst parts come to bare" he muttered.

"Al go on ahead and destroy the target" muttered Bulat. With the incredible power of Incursio he leapt into the sky and cleared the battlements. Landing on the inside

"The daemon! Kill him for the true emperor!" Bulat guessed the man leading them was the master at arms of the castle. He rushed him and so did his men. Bringing Neuntote to bare Bulat gave it a spin for good luck. The first man swung he sword he was cald in boiled leather and chain mail. Unlike the Empirial army they could not afford plate armor for all their men it would seem. Parrying the sword swipe with his spear Bulat brought his free hand to smash as a fist into his attacker's chest. Bulat felt the bone crunch under from the impact his heart stopped dead from the blunt trauma. The man's body flew and Bulat sprang attacking the rest. His spear stabbed and slashed men in half from the overwhelming power of Incursio. Blocking with a sword swipe with his gauntlet Bulat turned at his new attacker to see the master at arms up close. He wore plate armor no helmet. His hair was white with a wrinkled face though Bulat was younger and had the advantage in a lot of ways. The old man was a warrior of great caliber. His sword clashed against Neuntote each clash vibrating through the battlefield.

"Save the true emperor you cunts! Move!" yelled the sergeant at arms after he rammed his head into Bulat's helmet, the men who had been coming to back him up retreated into the castle. Head bleeding the old man looked rather intimidating, but Bulat knew there wasn't a scarier old man than Gensin. So it went a useless act on him as Bulat got into a low stance ready to finish off the old warrior. Bulat charged swinging his spear down with all of Incursio's power. The old man swung with all his might and the two blades met. The sword gave and the old man yelled in pain armor shattering as the spear plunged into his shoulder. Spear stuck on him the old man fell before Bulat and the golden eyes of the armor stared into the old man's brown eyes as he stared defiantly at Bulat.

"A shame to waste your talents as a traitor" Bula'ts modified voice spoke from Incursio. The old man looked into the unfeeling glowing eyes and spoke.

"You are a fool young man, you choose to serve that bastard as his dog" he spat blood mixed with mucus at the ground glaring at Bulat.

"I bent the knee to the emperor and you betrayed him where is the honor there" Bulat said shaking his head at the waste of life. The old man looked confused before laughing and coughed up blood.

"What's sadder? A dog or a clueless servant killing without purpose" the old man sputtered before finally giving in to death. Bulat thought the words over before heading to the castle. The remaining defenders roared as they attacked Bulat with fanatic devotion. Yelling for this true emperor they kept dying for. Bulat shook his head and fought his way through the castle, until finally he was before the door of the royal apartments, which no doubt belonged to the late emperor. A well placed kick broke the reinforced doors off its hinges and a woman's yell was heard. Bulat entered calm no killing intent to be felt, eyes narrowed the young knight stared at the woman in a fine dress putting herself before his target on the bed. Word that his target had been poisoned as a failed assassination attempt was the reason he was here. He would not fail and kill the traitor who killed the former Emperor a man beloved by the people.

"You come here for him haven't you assassin did you not do enough already!" she demanded. She was quite the sight long brown hair and the greenest eyes Bulat had ever seen. If they had met in different circumstances Bulat would have considered himself smitten. As it were she was in the way of his target and finally putting an end to this senseless slaughter.

"I don't know who this man is but he killed the emperor, aiding him would not be in your best interest my lady. Step aside" Bulat said the modified voice through the helmet intimidating.

"Y-you do not scare me assassin daemon, I know he sent you to kill him to kill my boy" Bulat faltered slightly. _Her boy? any mother would call their son a boy despite the age._ The soldier raised his spear threateningly.

"Move aside I do not kill women" Bulat threatened.

"I will not god spare him! Please you do not know what you are doing he is innocent I killed him! I killed Joshua my love!" she cried tears in her eyes and Bulat admired her instantly. Willing to sacrifice herself for her son even a traitor.

"No did that evil man promised he would let him live if I did it! It broke my heart to kill him I loved Joshua he was not an emperor to me he was my lover!" she said her arms flailing. Bulat sighed and moved to disable her.

"No she went to the bed and hugged the body" Bulat sighed and pried her away as she screamed and begged. His eyes widen it really was a boy he was young too young. Brown hair and his face was flushed with a fever no doubt. He was out of it the poison had left him half dead it would seem.

"He's just a boy" Bulat muttered. The laughing old master at arms came to mind, he was sent to kill a boy but why? He turned confused addressing the woman.

"Who is this? Why were we sent to kill this boy!" demanded Bulat. She looked at him green eyes widening with disbelief.

"You don't know" she muttered. He was begging to dislike hearing that even if only twice now.

"Fool, he is my son and Joshua's son!" she said with fierce green eyes. Bulat felt everything go numb. All this death all this carnage over a boy.

"He's the emperor's bastard son" Bulat said. The woman looked away in shame but quickly looked back.

"Yes but he is my son my flesh, I will protect him no matter what" she said fiercely.

"Honest…wait you said" Bulat knew it all now. Honest had the emperor killed and his son, his true born son now sat the throne ripe to be controlled. Which meant the old bastard could hold much sway and already he was aware of the corruption. He was used the empire he trusted he fought for all these years betrayed him!

"Lies, they were all lies that bastard Honest! My honor my dignity all of it stained by the blood of the innocent" Bulat growled his hand on Neuntote tightening. No more as he looked at the boy he decided no more. He would not kill another man not anymore his hands were stained beyond belief he was a daemon now.

"Ready yourself, I will get you out of here. Do you know where we can go to be safe?" asked Bulat. The woman nodded.

"Aye I do…Joshua had this village a backwater not even on the Imperial maps he built a house there were we…we could be together. Without the world and it's troubles" she said her eyes closing with melancholy. Nodding he picked the up the boy who weighed like a feather.

"I will move him and come back for you where to?" she nodded.

"The north move to the north please…I have no choice but to trust you" she said. Bulat nodded.

"Don't worry I will get him out I promise…his name what is it?" Bulat asked.

"Tatsumi…his name is Tatsumi" she said with a gentle undertone. A small grin pulled at Bulat under his helmet.

"A fine name….alright al be back." Bulat sped through the halls and cleared a window before going to the Northen wall. Clearing the battlements again with dead men and also noticed imperial forces on the walls fighting or their lives. Landing on a roof top he sped away and stashed Tatsumi in an abandoned home.

"Wait here lad, al be returning with your mother soon" Bulat said gently brushing an armored finger over the boys bangs. Jumping out the window Bulat made the journey back ignoring the call of his comrades as he returned to the castle. Finding the hall to the royal apartments Bulat looked on in fear Liver walked out sword drawn with two men next to him.

"Bulat! The target isn't here have you found him? The men said they saw you leap over the walls" Liver asked. Bulat ignored the question.

"The woman…" he said. Liver sighed and made a motion with his head and she was dragged out by a third soldier her hands bound. Bulat let a sigh out.

"She won't tell me where the target is even with the threat of violence….reminds me of my wife" Liver said with respect at the woman's courage.

"You four go look for the target I need to speak with the General we can handle her" the men looked at Liver and the old general looked at Bulat. The expressionless helmet gave nothing away but he nodded and the men left on a fool's errand. Making sure they were out of ear shot Bulat spoke.

"Treason! Liver we have been lied to" Bulat said. Liver looked to the woman.

"What lies has she fed you son" he said with caution his hand tightening on his sword.

"No lies…the truth do you know the target?" Bulat said. "Were you ever given a physical description of him?" asked Bulat. Liver paused.

"Just a brown haired man with green eyes" Liver said. Bulat shook his head.

"He's a boy nothing more Liver not even old enough to not shit the bed" Bulat hissed. Liver paused.

"No…that's impossible Honest" Liver said.

"Is a corrupt bastard who forced me to kill Joshua" the woman cursed the Prime Ministers name. Liver felt anger fill him but he calmed down just as quickly.

"Where is the lad Bulat?" Liver asked and the woman panicked.

"Don't please!" she said to Bulat.

"Safe…and I'm leaving with her and the boy" Bulat said. Liver looked to the expressionless mask. Bulat deactivated the armor and looked into his mentor and father figure. Liver sighed looking to the other side of the hallway.

"You better hurry then" he said.

"Liver" Bulat began but the general ended any such talk.

"No, go…if things are as bad as you say I need to stay now more than ever. I need to save the empire I chose to serve and believe in. The one the emperor loved" Liver said.

"You two are the last few good men left in that empire" the woman spoke up. Liver used his hunting knife and cut her free of her bindings. Before grabbing the dress and started cutting it the woman blushed fighting him.

"W-what are you doing!?" she sputtered.

"You will only be a burden to Bullat with that long dress hold still woman" he muttered finishing his cut. The dress was cut about to her knees and she suddenly felt a lot freer movement.

"T-thank you" she blushed. Liver laughed shaking his head.

"Like my wife alright" he said. "Now go…contact me if you can Bulat use the name Robb I will know it's you" nodding Bulat left. Incursio activated the woman in his arms Bulat said goodbye to his oldest friend picked up the woman bridal style and left.

"Your name I never asked" Bulat said. She looked at Incursio's helmet and spoke.

"Abigelia Vaunt Bronn" she said and Bulat smiled.

"Abby" he said and she rolled her eyes. "If it pleases you…and you?"

"Bulat…Bulat Blackwall" his modified voice sounded. They were in silence the rest of the way as they retrieved Tatsumi and made their way north. Bulat had given one last look at the smoking city, thinking of how he was leaving it all behind.

 **Tatsumi**

Countless years of training finally paid off! Tatsumi was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet, he finally made it! He finally made it into the Imperial Army. He thought he was going to be stuck as City Defense Force forever, but with the rebellion and the conflict up north recruits were needed and Tatsumi was moved up. He only wished he could find himself with Ieyaso and Sayo. After having been separated from a bandit raid as they traveled to the capitol Tatsumi had to join the defense all by himself. Sitting inside the barracks Tatsumi could think on his friend's location when his superior officer walked in. Captain Ogre, an older captain in white plate armor and cloak to signal his rank as a captain. Tatsumi stood at attention before him as he saw the eager young man the captain gave a lopsided grin.

"Always the proper soldier eh Blackwall?" the old captain had been tough but fair to Tatsumi. The older man had black hair and was missing an eye. He left the hole uncovered to intimidate which worked the first time Tatsumi was assigned under him. But behind that the captain was a decent enough guy who respected power and ability. Tatsumi had climbed so fast in the police that the captain had him on his personal squad. Tatsumi just smiled blushing in embarrassment rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry sir, just doing my job" he said. The older captain laughed patting his shoulder roughly. Tatsumi was wearing a black tight fitting shirt. His white coat with the Imperial police logo on it was across his bunk, he wore grey pants tucked inside his almost knee high boots. Leaning on his bed bunk was his family's prized possession handed down to him by his father before he left. The sword Incursio one of the Imperial Arms created by the First Emperor. Most commonly they were called Teigu, these weapons were the anvil and hammer that forged the great empire long ago.

"Well I got good and bad news kid, here's the good. You got your first assignment" Ogre said. Tatsumi looked excited completely forgetting the bad.

"The bad you're playing security to a noble house, rich pricks wanted extra security and we are obliged" the captain grinned with a certain malice to it. Tatsumi was going to ask about it but the captain went on. "I know it ain't the most exciting of task kid, but if you get in good with these rich cunts you can get moved up" the captain assured. Tatsumi sighed he was hoping for a more exciting job than babysitting rich kids but duty was duty. The captain said his goodbyes and Tatsumi took his coat and Incursio in its sheath Tatsumi hung it on his back and left the barracks. He walked to the training grounds running into Seryu some one Tatsumi found both nice and off. He learned from his father how to look at people carefully how read them and evaluate people. So he was cautious of Seryu and this…thing that was in her something bad he could not put his finger on it for he had not seen it yet. She was another Teigu user, she had with her always her biological Teigu Koro. Though not its official name the little chibi pup looked harmless when in its dormant state. Teigu were weapons however and Tatsumi did not for a moment believe that thing had something powerful hidden under those cute black eyes.

"Tatsumi!" Seryu greeted him and Tatsumi smiled nodding to her.

"I heard of your promotion! Congratulations though I don't know why you wouldn't stay here to deliver justice instead" there it was whenever that word came out of her mouth her eyes had a subtle shift of darker intent. Though he could feel no killing intent to a certain extent, the implication of her justice was clear.

"Yeah thanks, but police work isn't for me I want to be military like my dad" Tatsumi said. His father Bulat never really talked much about his past the most he could recall he talked fondly over was his former master Gensin and, General Liver. People Tatsumi wished he could meet so he could hear more about his father's time as a soldier.

"I wish I could change your mind" Seryu pouted cutely and Tatsumi grinned shaking his head.

"Nope!" he said and Seryu laughed.

"Tatsumi always looking for a battlefield! I almost think you liked fighting" Seryu said shaking her head.

"It's not that! I just…like showing off I guess" he admitted. Seryu sighed rolling her eyes.

"Boys" she muttered and Tatsumi waved it off saying it was normal to be proud of ones skills.

"Well I guess I won't see you for a while" sighed Seryu.

"Yeah…I guess so well I need to report to my new care takers" waving his goodbye to Seryu Tatsumi left to the Police office. He found Captain Ogre with an older noble with grey hair and thin moustache.

"Blackwall! This are your charges Lord Marcus Oswald, and the little lady behind him Aria Oswald" Ogre introduced with the passion of a blank paper. He knew his captian held disdain of the nobility, the noble didn't seem bothered by it and Tatsumi saluted the Lord and the girl poking her blond head behind him. She looked at him with curious eyes. Tatsumi gave his usual smile making the girl laugh rather cutely, so after introductions Tatsumi began his guarding duties. The father had gone home with an escort and Tatsumi was part of the guard detail escorting the lady Aria as she shopped. Tatsumi smiled as the girl conversed with him.

"You have a Teigu right?" asked the girl looking at the sword across his back with big blue eyes. Tatsumi grinned excited to talk about his prized possession.

"Yeah my dad gave it to me before I left my village" Tatsumi said. The girl shifted her weight on her feet looking at Tatsumi.

"You aren't from the city then?" she asked Tatsumi shook his head.

"No I came from a village north of Capital small thing not even on the maps!" laughed Tatsumi scratching his head thinking of his home. He lived in the biggest house of the village and the villagers were practically family. He was also best friends with Ieyasu and Sayo. They had grown up together and Tatsumi really wished he could find his friends soon. "I had these two friends Ieyasu and Sayo, they left with me but we got separated. I hope we can find ourselves again" the girl gave a sublte change of her attitude.

"Oh" she said. He lifted a brow curious.

"What's up?" he asked. She shook her head.

"This girl…was she your girlfriend" she asked looking down fiddling with her fingers. Tatsumi blushed waving his hands.

"N-no! n-nothing like that" he denied. She looked at him and gave him a cheeky smile before turning with what seemed new found energy.

"Good! Now come on!" she said laughing at Tatsumis dumb founded face. They returned home at night the carriage was so packed with stuff Tatsumi had to ride outside with carriage driver. Tatsumi found the home warm and welcoming and with so many guard he was able to let his guard down. So when he was invited to dinner off duty he left Incursio in his room and joined the family for dinner. The mother was very nice a kind woman by the looks of it by the name of Amilia. Lord Oswald asked Tatsumi off his time as a city guard.

"I can't say it was exciting but I'm hoping it will change soon! I've only been in the capital for about a year now" Tatsumi told.

"My why is an Imperial Arms user in the CDF? Well lad tell you what you do your job right and I will have you move up to officer!" the older man offered and Tatsumi gasped. That was his dream, to be and officer and send money to his family and village that was in danger of starving. If it wasn't for his father who hunted Danger Beast they might not have survived as they did.

"Thank you so much! I can finally save the village like this!" Tatsumi enjoyed the meal before he started feeling a bit drowsy. A few more bites into his meal and he stopped his fork plopping onto the table. His vision was blurred and his body was fighting off something.

"Excuse me but I feel weak all of a sudden" the mother gave a concerned look.

"Are you alright Tatsumi?" she asked. Tatsumi could not keep eating something was wrong.

"Sorry but I think I need to rest I'm sorry" he apologized the woman offered a kind smile and Tatsumi stood and made his way quickly out. Doing so they didn't notice a missing steak knife. Tatsumi was able to make it to his room and locked the door behind him his mind was slipping so he grabbed the sheets stuffed as much as he could on his mouth and bit down of them. Eyes closed he jabbed the knife into his left arm. His cry was muffled and a bit of tears leaked. It worked for a bit he was jolted awake so ripped part of the sheets and wrapped the wound up. His father's lesson running a mile a minute gradually slowing down. Taking Incursio Tatsumie was about to leave the room when a wave of nausea hit him. The room span and he fell backwards. Darkness took him as he fell on the bed and it was ovcer.

He awoke hours later in the middle of the night and found himself still in his room. Sighing Tatsumi took Incursio and exited the room cautiously. Walking silently down the hallway turned a corner and looked out the window. Mouth slightly agape he stared, outside lifted into the air with what appeared to be wires he found the dreaded enemies of the empire. The organization that the CDF and Imperial government had been hunting for years now.

"Night Raid" muttered Tatsumi. Cursing he bolted the sound of shattering glass followed him but he ran ignoring it. Running outside to the backyard he found the guards already engaged by a girl with long black hair. "Akame" he remember the wanted posters, a dangerous individual and he was in no good condition to meet her head on. He ran into the trees by the back and came out to a small clearing to find Aria with one of the guards.

"Aria!" Tatsumi said he was confused and the parents drugged him but she was innocent in all this. She probably didn't know anything.

"Tatsumi!" she said the guard turned and saw him.

"You come one!" he said and Tatsumi made his way and they stood before the shed.

"I will take Lady Aria inside you guard out here understood!" he said.

"Okay, don't worry" turning Tatsumi caught Akame coming for him. He didn't even get to curse as she jumped over him and he felt her boot kick him on the back of his head as she attacked the guard. Tatsumi recovered quickly and ran to the fighting guard. The Katana with the red handle slashed the man's torso gutting him. Tatsumi roared bringing down Incursio on Akame who dodged to the side.

"You are not my target…don't interfere" she said stoically.

"You plan on killing this girl?" Tatsumi said and the girl nodded as if he had simply asked her the weather. Tatsumi gritted his teeth.

"Then I'm not going to let you!" bringing his sword high up Tatsumi summoned his Teigu's power. "INCURSIO!" Akame narrowed her eyes dangerously as the armor changed it's shape evolving to fit Tatsumi. Honeslty he hadn't used his Teigu sense joining the Imperial police. So when he felt the overwhelming power fill him Tatsumi felt like he could take on the entire world! The armor protecting him Tatsumi felt ready to defend Aria. Akame attacked and Tatsumi roard into battle favoring his right arm he punched kicked and avoided the dangerous sword that Tatsumi did not doubt was a Teigu. His cape swished as maneuvered. Keeping Aria to his back blocking the dangerous sword swipes whenever he could.

"Damn it!" bringing his arms up gauntlets blocking the horizontal slash meant to take his head. Tatsumi jumped back groaning his right arm was killing him and his movements where still sluggish from the drug. _What am I thinking? Defending her? For all I know shit!_ Tatsumi stepped back raising his chin just barely missing her sword slitting his throat open. Akame just continued and Tatsumi cursed his bad physical shape caught up to him and he could no longer will Incursio to remain and the armor faded away into the sword. The sword was again on his back Akame went for his heart and Tatsumi pushed Aria back ready for the final blow. He didn't make it however when Akame was grabbed by the scruff of her collar pulled back by a buxom blond woman with cat ears.

"What the…you!" Tatsumi accused momenterally forgetting his situation.

"Imagine my surprise the generous boy I met last year made it as a soldier boy" winked the buxom woman. Tatsumi couldn't believe she had been a Night Raid member all along.

"So why are you protecting her? You're from the country aren't you?" she asked. Akame felt the tension leave and she sheathed her blade. Tatsumi however was still with his guard up. Incursio in its sword form gripped tightly.

"I don't know what her parents did, but I wont let you kill an innocent girl for her family's sin" Tatsumi declared.

"Leone" Akame said reaching out to the blond woman as she walked up to Tatsumi. The young man put himself before Aria but Leone walked passed them and went to the shed that Aria was going to use as a fallback position.

"Innocent huh?" Leone said and delivered a big furry punch to the metal doors blasting them off their hinges. Leone leaned on the broken frame now and let Tatsumi entered the shed and the smell hit him first before he noticed the mangled bodies.

"…no" he muttered.

"Sadist, disguised as good citizens they like picking people from the country as their targets" Leone said her blue eyes watching Tatsumi carefully.

"Tatsumi" _that voice._ Tatsumi couldn't believe this he turned and saw his old friend Ieyasu inside a cage. He was bloodied with weird patchches of infected skin over his exposed chest.

"Tatsumi! I knew I would see you again that girl…that blonde girl she turtored Sayo to death" tears escaped Ieyasu's eyes. As he did he pointed to the bodies on the ceiling and Tatsumi turned his head up to the back of the room. He found her her leg was severed and her body was naked with her vagina sown shut and her hair cut as well as multiple cuts and scars from whipping.

"S-Sayo" Tatsumi said. Reaching for her Ieyasu coughed blood up and fell down to his knees.

"D-damn" he said. With fury Tatsumi turned to Aria who was backing up a little with her arms raised in defense.

"T-Tatsumi I did no such thing…he's lying really" now Tatsumi could feel it. he was able to read her clearly now the sadistic bitch that did this to his friends.

"Incursio" he muttered and the armor enveloped Tatsumi as he walked forward to Aria. Akame looked to Leone asking silent permission to kill the girl. Leone shook her head she and Tatsumi appreciated that.

"In the name of the Empire, you are charged with murder" Tatsumi growled the voice coming from the armor sounding sinister.

Before the girl could bolt Tatsumi's gauntlet wrapped around her slender neck and he squeezed.

"Torture of civilinas, attempting the murder of an imperial solderi" his arm shook and the girls face was losing color fast as she clawed at the gauntlet helplessly.

"I sentence you to die…bitch" a loud crunch made Leone flinch a little as he snapped her small neck in his hand. He let the body fall the head slumping to the side at an awkward angle the broken bone no longer supporting the skull. Quickly Tatsumi returned into the shed and ripped the bars off the cage with Incursio's strength. He picked up Ieyasu and carried him outside.

"I need to take him to get help" he said desperately his friend had lost consciousness his breaths small and ragged.

"You can't" Akame said.

"You're going to stop me?" growled Tatsumi ready to fight for his last remaining friend.

"They won't believe you, a noble was killed chances are you probably will be killed instead" Akame said.

"Than help him!" Tatsumi pleaded he let Incursio disappear to see his teary green eyes. Leone sighed.

"Hell givem here!" Leone said and took Ieyasu.

"You should come with us" Akame said surprising Leone. "The empire is no place for you now" Tatsumi nearly said yes if only to ensure his friend was fine.

"No" he said. _I have my pride as soldier, my father always told me to protect my pride and honor as a soldier._

"I can't, I'm a soldier and I have to protect my pride as one. So go I will say you got away before I could stop you" Leone sighed and nodded.

"Okay, don't say we didn't warn you" she said and they ran off Tatsumi left the scene to find the CDF.

The whole incident had been disaster Tatsumi had been detained and held responsible for the death of the noble family. Sitting in the CDF cells when the door opened. Looking up he was startled as he caught Incursio that was thrown at him. It was Captain Ogre, who gave him the sword and he stood smirking at him. Tatsumi had been expecting the gallows but if he got his weapon back something else must have happened.

"Walk with me" he said and Tatsumi nodded and walked out he followed him to the barracks where he found his back packed along with a set of clothes. Looking at the clothes it had a long coat with fur around the neck. "Well good news is I got some pull and kept you off the gallows" the captain said.

"I'm guessing there was a catch" Tatsumi muttered, his normal cheery disposition wasn't like it used to be at the moment. Right now he just wanted to know if Ieyasu was okay.

"Always, the bad is you'll wish they just hanged you" he motioned to the coat and it had a insignia he did not recognized.

"They are sending you up North to the front lines, to fight the Northen Tribes and you are being up under the Command of the craziest in the Empire. General Esdeath her entire army has the highest casualty rate of all the empire, combine that with having your nuts freeze off in that shit hole" Tatsumi came from there so the cold wouldn't end up being that bad really.

"I came from the North, guess I'm going back after only a year" Tatsumi said. Captain Ogre shrugged.

"No time say much kid a carriage outside is waiting for you. It's going to take you to the convoy outside the Northen Gate. You're part of the reinforcements sent there good luck, Blackwall" the captain nodded. Tatsumi didn't know what to say.

"Don't thank me kid, I was under the gun and this helps me get off easy. Fucking nobles" grunted the Ogre.

"Thanks captain… all the same but damn those people the butchered hundreds and no one was doing shit" Tatsumi said. The captain didn't say anything and simply patted his back telling him to move on. Tatsumi grabbed his stuff and left by the day's end he was on convoy north to war.

 **Ieyasu**

A few months ago he had been at deaths door now he was an assassin, life sure knew how to fuck a man in the ass. Ieyasu had been taken in by Night Raid who healed him trained him and showed him the darkness of this god forskane empire. He lost her, he promised Tatsumi the village and her mother that he would protect her and now she was in an unmarked graved in a burned mansion. He was standing before another curropt son of a bitch in the capitol. Eyes narrowed Ieyasu looked at the man they called Zank the Beheader. Sliding his sword out Ieyasu looked at the ancient blade. Leone had found it raiding the mansion of the suck fucks that killed Sayo it was a Tiegu the family didn't know it but they possessed this weapon in their arms. The sword handle was the head of a purple head of what appeared to be a snake withs harp fangs. Two devil wings as the hand guard, and the long sword with a sharp edge the blade was double edge but simple with no intricate designs.

"Go on call it! I know you have a Teigu already boy"

 _Release me._

The sword spoke to him it was dark and whispering,

 _Kill_

Lifting the high up Zank the beheader smiled with glee.

 _Destroy_

The dark whispres wanted out and Ieyasu would not deny no longer.

 _RELEASE ME!_

"ALASTOR!" roared Ieyasu swinging the sword down. The night sky had thundered. The dark clouds swirled and a dark lighting strike hit Ieyasu the dark Danger Beast in the sword was released. It was shaped like a man with black honrs and purple sickly skins. It smiled as the appration appered before Zank. He watched as what Ieyasu could describe as a daemon clasp its claws around his body lighting flashed again. Before him Ieyasu stood, a black skin tight suit was on his body a breast plate and shoulder pauldrons covered his chest and shoulders. Black gloves with tiped claws covered his hands. A dark purple belt around his waist with a skull with devil wings complemented the armor. Dark purple boots as well adorned his legs with armor plating. A helmet covered Ieyasu's head his eyes and mouth still visable. He as well had a set of dark purple daemon wings and tail.

"Sorry Akame, but I'm going to kill this son of a bitch!" growled Ieyasu. With a mental command a visor slid from the top of the helmet and a face guard slid from the helmet sides meeting at the middle. From the visor his eyes appeared to glow red. The tail swished excitedly and Ieyasu felt a blood lust the armor seem to instill in him. Snapping his hands to the side opening his hands dark purple electricity crackled around his fingers.

"Ten minutes….thats how long I need (3)" _how long I have._ Thought Ieyasu as he remembered the conversation with the boss.

 **The S Class Danger Beast in that sword is unlike any that existed. This was among the first Tiegus created according to the book. Inside lies a Danger Beast that looked oddly humanoid from the south and the foreign ruins of an ancient civilization. When the emperor sent to capture the beast he lost two hundred men to subjugate it. it was smart it commanded other Danger Beast and spoke the common tongue.**

 **If you let it it will comsume you until you can master it. So the most I can give you is ten minutes Ieyasu. The fact that you have such a great affinity to this Tiegu could only mean it can sense your desire for vengeance.**

He did want vengeance. He would destroy this empire! He would make sure no one ever suffered like this again! Fist raised Ieyasu rushed Zank claws opened for a fight thundered in the empty dark capital. Ieyasu would bring justice to this curropt world and he would never let anyone suffer a tragedy like his again!

 **So I came up with this idea and because I keep being stuck in the past (My Game of Thrones Story) so I decided to do this as in POST Industrial revolution apparently. So I'm doing an Akame Ga Kill fic. After the disappointment that was the anime I said let's try to do something cooler. I read the manga and I'm loving it! Well I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This summer al be finishing my part one of my Game of Thrones story and this will get all my attention one I'm done. Also internet brownie points for anyone who can guess where I stole-I mean…borrowed the Tiegu from.**

 **Teigu : Alastor**

 **Full Name: Daemon Armor: Alastor**

 **Type: Sword (Sealed) Armor (Released)**

 **Faction: Revolutionary Army**

 **Sub-Faction: Night Raid**

 **Known Wielders: Ieyasu**

 **Abilities: Full Body Armor, Flight, Command over electricity, sword projection (1)**

 **Trump Card: Underworld Emperor (2)**

 **(1)The wielder can summon as many Alastor swords as they want, however using this comes at the cost of giving the Danger Beast greater control of the wielders body increasing the chance of consuming the wielder.**

 **(2)The Underworld Emperor releases the Danger Beast allowing the armor to morph into a more primal version of the armor. This form comes with a huge power boost allowing for the Sword Projection Skill to form Alastor swords that explode into electric energy on impact. Using the Trump card comes with the danger of the Dange Beast Consuming the wielder who doesn't have a strong will. Theoretically if the wielder can master the armor to wear it without having to set a time limit. The Underworld Emperor Form can be used for a total of an hour any more than that and the wielders body will be consumed regardless of the strength.**

 **(3)The armor has a time limit that varies on the Wielder of the Tiegu. The sgronger the will the longer the armor can be active. The Danger Beast in the Sword is still alive and unlike most S Class Danger Beast it is humanoid in nature and can think, instead of simply acting on instinct. The Danger Beast as such will constantly try to tempt the wielder to use it and corrupt the wielder until the Danger Beast can consume it. The danger of this comes from this being one of the first Teigus to be made with the process not fully yet mastred the creators could not fully pacify the Danger Beast thus its great risk to its usre.**


	2. Kill the Future

**Tatsumi**

Tatsumi stepped off the carriage into the frozen snow crunching under his boots. The wind making his coat whip around him the camp of this General Esdeath was rather big. He walked into the camp following the gruff looking sergeant's instructions that had led the convoy. The camp had multiple tents and with the symbol, that now adorned above Tatsumi's heart on his coat. As well he noticed shabby tents from camp followers. These where bands of common folk looking to make some coin from soldiers, from servants to whores making rounds to warm the beds of the tired men who where at war. Tatsumi was not shocked to see that however. His father taught him everything he knew about war from battle and its bloody business to the cruelty men are capable when fighting and the basic instincts ruling out common decency. So Tatsumi was not the least bit put off from the whores that saw their marching fresh meat and flashing them what skin they dared to flash in the frozen land. Tatsumi himself blushed and kept his head forward his mother would kill him if he ever even thought about whores.

He was assigned a unit once they marched to gather before the Sergeant near the middle of the camp a wooden stage of sorts that had a chopping block on it was placed to Tatsumi's general right direction. No doubt the blood of deserters and prisoners alike was dried on the wood. Tatsumi was assigned a unit and he was told to go the west side of the camp. He reported for duty to his assigned commander who put him on watch. The war camp had been set up with a trench and wooden stakes made of timber around the perimeter. The stakes where to prevent enemy Calvary from charging on the camp. Tatsumi was by the only entrance a bottleneck that Calvary would be stopped at if the enemy attacked. Granted that left them open to arrow fire, something Tatsumi hoped wouldn't happen on his first day at the front.

"Shit what got you sent here kid?" the soldier next to him asked. Tatsumi looked to the soldier and sighed thinking of the whole scenario was just painful.

"Got pinched for some noble's death" Tatsumi said.

"Shit, that is bad luck I got stealing potatoes from the mess hall and here I am" he shrugged. "Walter" he introduced himself.

"Tatsumi" he extended his hand and they both shook gloved hands. Their only source of warmth in the snow happened to be small fires by both sides of the entrance. The guys in the trenches next to Tatsumi where huddled together for warmth even with their thick coats the north was unforgiving. _That's why I need to make money for home_ he thought idly.

"Well if we survive this the loot of the capital of this ice cunt will be huge" Walter said with a greedy glint to his eyes.

"I heard General Esdeath lets the men have what they can carry, pocket and, sling over their shoulders." Tatsumi scowled. Saving his village with blood money wasn't what he wanted. Granted he knew pillaging was an old age war crime that hardly ever went punished. A slap on the wrist was the biggest punishment one could get and even then they didn't have to return he loot they would steal.

"Well I guess we better live then" Tatsumi said with a wry grin. Walter nodded he was significantly older than him. The night was uneventful and by the morning Tatsumi was marching with the army on the capital against the Northen Prince Numa Seika, the Undefeated of the North they called him. Tatsumi wondered if the General herself would end up fighting him. The march ended as they reached the Northern capital city. The walls stood at least a thirty meters, banners carrying the prince's coat of arms flapped from the strong winds over the walls. Not to mention the walls where filled with men with arrows and warriors. They yelled and roared and banged their spears on the ground, as well as swords banging on shields. Tatsumi was set to be in the third wave of attacks. Walter next to him was looking a bit scared and praying. Looking around Tatsumi noticed something _no siege engines, no trebuchets, battering rams or, anything?_ Tatsumi swallowed. Looking up to his right he saw all the men around him stare there. Riding on a horse she showed up. Tatsumi opened his mouth a little he wasn't sure what to expect about the General. He figured she would be like the Captain, rather she would be less pleasing to the eye. He imagined she was old for that matter. She was at most a good four to five years older than him. Tatsumi watched her in a white Generals uniform long boots up to her thighs blue hair flowing with the wind. He could not see her eyes from the cap tilted downward, the General had a long rapier strapped to her lower back.

"Men! Look at these cowards hiding behind their walls! They do not have courage to face us in battle! So when you climb over the walls kill them all! Show them we do not tolerate weaklings!" the General announced. Swords and fist raised all the men roared their approval, armor clanking boots stomping and savage roars. Tatsumi seemed to snap out of this trance staring at his commanding officer to notice he had Incursio out and thrusting it up. She had actually inspired his will to fight, shaking his head Tatsumi regained control of himself as Walter beside him roared along with their fellow soldiers. Unsheathing her long rapier the General swung it down and the first wave charged the wall with ladders as their only means of overcoming the wall. Tatsumi watched men fall from arrow fire and a few stone throwers crushing skulls. The first ladders where up and the men began climbing while the ones below pressed themselves against the wall and ground rifle squads fired on the defenders. The defenders began dropping over the battlements some crushing the fighters below. The screams of death reached Tatsumi and he felt his training kick in. his father always told him Sieges where bloody a business but with no siege engines to speak off this one was going to be worst. The General raised her rapier again and with a swish the second wave was sent. Tatsumi drew his sword and the men ran for the wall. Tatsumi was the only one who didn't move initially.

 **Esdeath**

Beautiful simply beautiful, kill and be kill, war! The most beautiful thing that she could possibly witness. Focusing her keen hunter's eyes she saw her men on the ground one of them was being held multiple arrows on his body that got pass his breast plate. He was being held by his comrade and she could practically hear him begging for sweet release. _Weak_ she thought shifting her gaze from her mount she saw another one leg dislocated fallen from the ladder perhaps. She lifted a brow as she watched him rip his coat and use his sword as a straighter and punched the bone in as he bit down on the rags of his coat. _Potential, there is much to have there_ He got up and roared the men near him found their vigor and climbed the ladder twice as fast. She shifted her gaze to the second wave and saw him, a young man brown hair and green eyes who hadn't charged. _Coward, he will be punished when-oh?_ Focusing on him she could feel the killing intent she almost dismissed him but perhaps he was going to do something interesting. He raised the rather elaborate sword and swung it down. Esdeath instantly frowned she hadn't been informed of this.

 **Tatsumi**

"INCURSIO!" Tatsumi roared and the Danger beast incased in armor appeared behind him. The face plate of the helmet broken where the Danger Beast roared two set of eyes on each side. Sharp teeth on its opened mouth. The Danger Beast brought its claws enclosing its wielder, the armor manifested itself the cape flapping from the wind. The armor was his best hope of being arrow free and helping his comrades overcome the bloody wall. Crouching armored knee touch snow Tatsumi leapt up to the battlements.

"IMPERIAL ARM!" Yelled a defender.

Tatsumi brought his leg up knee bent up to about his chest and then snapped out using the momentum to deliver a powerful kick on his first target. His boot caved in the breast plate of the first defender he caught. The cement cracked and kicked up dust. Tatsumi stood from his crouch and started to the left side his hands shot out with enhanced speed grabbing the throats of two defenders. Pulling the one on his right side back he span to the side throwing him like a rag doll on the defenders behind him. Spinning to the right his attackers backed off so as not to be knocked off the battlements by the body Tatsumi was using as a weapon. The neck of the man he held snapped and he stopped struggling. Casually Tatsumi threw him off the battlements. _I need to end this battle before it cost us more men_ Tatsumi punched and kicked with bone shattering strength against the defenders.

"SHIT kill this bastard already!" an apparent leader declared. Tatsumi stepped back arms raised in a martial artist stance. The man swung his sword and Tatsumi used his gauntlets to parry the strikes. Going for an overhead swing with lighting speed Tatsumi countered with two quick jabs to the heart and neck of his attacker. The breast plate bent under the punch breaking the rib cage and stopping the heart from the blunt trauma. Tatsumi watched as he gurgled his neck caved in, sword clashing reached behind him and Tatsumi gave a brief glance to see his comrades starting to pour over the wall thanks to Tatsumi.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a Tiegu!?" the familiar voice asked. Walter grinned he had made it up the wall, he noticed a broken arrow shaft on his shoulder.

"It didn't come up" Tatsumi's morphed voice said as he punched through a raised shield caving in the skull of the man before him. Grabbing the shield with his other hand he pulled it off his hand. With Walter taking out the ones Tatsumi missed Tatsumi began moving onto the right side of the wall. More men began joining and more started pouring into the city. By the latter half of the afternoon the fighting had moved into the city. Tatsumi with Incursio coated in blood ran up to a fighting group. The Northern men turned to him with fear in their eyes. Tatsumi was quick and precise the first one took a jab to the neck the next Tatsumi slammed his fist to his heart. An elbow to the last one caved in his chest before Tatsumi grabbed his head and broke his neck. High on alert he looked around to find more of his comrades go into the homes and the yell of people reached his ears. _Men will do terrible things in war, especially in a siege try not to judge them too harshly son, you will find a lot of them do it with a dead look in their eyes._ His father's words had been sad and heavy on Tatsumi. He turned to see a man grab a woman by her hair out of her home throw her on the ground started ripping her clothes off. Tatsumi was about to intervene when he notice dead look on the man's eyes. He wasn't there but miles away somewhere else. As he raped her he cursed and told her of his dead friends and how she would pay for their deaths. _Useless it's all useless_ Tatsumi walked up to the man pulling him off her.

"The fuck is wrong with you! She's the enemy that bitch!" tears stung his eyes as he thrashed fruitlessly against Incursio's greater strength. After a few seconds he broke and he began crying he was a mess blubbering about his friend who was dead brains splattered on the snowy ground outside the walls falling from the battlements. Tatsumi let the man go and took the woman out of her misery breaking her neck. _War is ugly business son seal your heart so you can still fight for what you believe_ under the armor his green eyes had lost their luster and only a warrior remained. Pushing off the ground he hopped onto one of the buildings that wasn't burning. Looking out he saw the palace was under siege, no engines but he did see huge clusters of Ice sticking out everywhere. Pushing off Tatsumi traveled roof top to roof top and jumped onto the walls of the Battlements.

"Where is Prince Numa Seika?!" Tatsumi's modified voice sent shivers of fear to the defenders.

"Kill the imperial dog!" The bravest one got the defenders into action.

"Wrong answer fools!" Tatsumi said couldn't they see? He needed to defeat the prince otherwise more of their own would die. More of their women would be raped their sons forced to watch and be killed! More death more sin and sadness would spread if they didn't give up!

"God Damn Rebels!" Tatsumi crushed bones and skulls with his fist and kicks. Each strike weighing him down both emotionally and physically. Keeping Incursio on for so long was starting to take its toll he had kept at it for hours now. Tatsumi cursed spinning and delivered an armored fist to the face of the man attacking him from behind caving his face in.

"Fight me Daemon!" turning and cursing the prince himself ran to Tatsumi and managed to tackle him off the battlements sending them down below. Tatsumi crashed on a small wooden armory while the prince managed to avoid it rolling to lessen the impact. Breaking the door down Tatsumi sprang from the armory. Panting Tatsumi cursed and called off Incursio the armor left him and Tatsumi lifted the sword in his hands. Spinning his spear the Prince began to circle Tatsumi followed walking the opposite direction to Seika.

"A Teigu user, you must be arrogant to think you can defeat me without your Teigu" the prince said. Then he smirked. "Or my comrades ended up draining your energy, so I will avenge them DIE!" Seika charged Tatsumi crused parrying the point of the spear. Backing off he began to fight back with all his might their weapons clashing with sparks of steel. As they fought Tatsumi was being pushed back men from both sides soon poured into the court yard Tatsumi and the prince where fighting. The two locked swords and Tatsumi rammed his head on the Prince's nose he yelled in pain stepping back and Tatsumi turned in time to block a sword swipe. Turning with the man who stumbled forward and Tatsumi slashed at his neck cutting off his vertebrate. Seika recovered span his spear and jabbed at Tatsumi, who stepped back parrying.

"You bastard, I will show you the strength of the North behold my technique A THOUSAND STABS!" Seika span his spear once and jabbed, jabbed, jabbed and, jabbed Tatsumi cursed as the speed picked up but his tired body was starting to turn sluggish.

"Gah!" Tatsum moved his head the spear leaving a cut on his cheek. He parried upwards and Seika moved his spear in a circular motion and slashed tearing Tatsumi's coat cutting just above his hip leaving a bleeding wound on his left. A stab to his hart and Tatsumi turned his body and the blade left a cut along his right peck. _Should have kept the armor_ Tatsumi lamented parrying the sword up ducking a stab. Tatsumi was paying for choosing mobility over protection as his right sword arm was cut at the bicep. _Damn it he's fast and fresh for a fight I'm tired and can't keep up this gah!_ The prince pierced Tatsumi's left shoulder he felt the actual spear tip graze his collar bone. Almost dropping Incursio Tatsumi tossed it up. The prince was distracted momentarily and Tatsumi kicked him off he brought the spear with him, and Tatsumi caught Incursio with his right hand his left arm hanging limp by his side.

 **Numa Seika**

The prince smirked if he killed this boy next would the empires strongest, soon the north would be independent from the empire and its corrupt system that was bleeding their economy dry. He would admit even if tired the boy was good, good enough to fight him off and land a blow on him. But too bad he was a dog of the empire now he was going to finish this.

 **Tatsumi**

 _Damn,_ thought the young soldier he was wounded bleeding out and the prince had at most a crooked nose. _Le't stake stock… stab on the left shoulder, but my collar bone is still intact lower cut over my hip to my left. I can still put preassure on that side though._ Tatsumi leaned to his left slightly and though the wound stung it did not impeded his movement. _I have to end it in one blow I can't take much more of this…damn can't lift my left arm._ Tatsumi flinched his left arm was throbbing at the shoulder. Lifting it brought a lot of pain. _One attack bu-shit!_ The prince recovered and Tatsumi was on the defensive again parrying left and right as the stabs did more damage. His left was exposed now with his arm down so a cut to his right hip happened going low the prince cut his left inner thigh with Tatsumi barely evading it being a stab.

 _Damn it….wait!_ Tatsumi thought the prince was well armored shoulder pauldrons breast plate and legs all well armored. But there was a gap on his neck though the breast plate had raised collar for a slash Tatsumi knew there was soft flesh by the neck. Straight to the heart and no bone to interfere, _this is going to hurt!_ Tatsumi thought he backed up and exposed his left flank the prince smirked but Tatsumi had him now. With great pain Tatsumi brought his arm up and caught the spear the blade stabbing through his hand. Adrenaline pumping through his body he pulled and brought Incusrio down on the shaft breaking the spear. Throwing his left arm back palm open the blade slid out Tatsumi ran to the stunned Prince's right side.

"It's over!" yelled Tatsumi and jumped grabbing Incursio under handed he stabbed onto the gap between the shoulder pauldron and Breast plate and the blade slid clean in about a foot. The prince's eyes widen blood spurt from his mouth. As quickly as it happened Tatsumi pulled the sword out stumbling as he landed. Back to back there was a defnin silence over the battlefield.

"N-not…bad" the prince said sadly, life left him his heart pierced and he fell face down blood pooling on the snow. Tatsumi was breathing heavily.

"The Prince is dead! Kill these cunts!" yelled one of Tatsumi's comrades and soon the battle was theirs. Like the General ordered no survivors were spared.

 **Esdeath**

She walked calmly into the court yard before the palace she found her men finishing off the enemy's wounded. She found what they were cheering for quickly her prey was dead on the floor and she found that boy with the Teigu standing over him. His right arm was bleeding and limp and he looked confused at everyone, before Esdeath could say anything she watched the boy blush embarrassed at the attention and smile.

"I did it!" he yelled pleased. _That smile_ she thought as if an arrow pierced her heart she felt it speed up and heat rise to her cheeks. _What is this feeling?_ Esdeath thought putting a hand to her breast as she watched the young lad back off and have one of her men put his arm around his shoulder to help him steady himself. Before long he passed out, not from blood loss for there wasn't much from his wounds but more about exhaustion she thought.

"Medic!" she called out all the men quickly stood at attention.

"General!" The medic came up to her.

"Care for his wounds and take him to my tent" she ordered. She was…intrigued now. This boy and that cute smile she found very alluring. _So innocent even when bloodied and his enemy dead before him._ Esdeath ordered her men to sweep the palace.

"Do as you will with the defeated they are weak and will submit to you, remember those who are weak have no right to deny us the strong!" Esdeath yelled and her men roared in approval and in a frenzy began plundering the northern palace. She would find nothing of interest so she followed the medic to her tent out of the city.

 **Ieyasu**

This was nothing! Tatsumi's father or bro as he preferred to be called by him trained them like this constantly. Ieyasu was in swimming trunks standing against a fast rushing current in a river. His body was pretty wells sculpted from strength training and now only faded scars where left from his imprisonment. Next to him was Akame standing calmly in a red bathing two piece. Leone or big sis as she prefer to be called was sun bathing in a yellow two piece. Surrounded by beautiful girls and training. Man Tatsumi was missing out. His grin fell a little they told him Tatsumi had declined the offer to join Night Raid. His dream was to be a soldier like bro, so he supposed he couldn't blame him but what could he do now?

"Okay let's move" Akame said and they both took a step forward in the heavy current. His muscles strained as Ieyasu pushed forward with visible strain while Akame gave no indication of struggle. Ieyasu stepped up forward and his foot found a smooth rock and he went under.

"Sh-gulp!" he swallowed water as he went under but Akame with her quick reflexes grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. Ieyasu coughed up water leaning against Akame for support.

"Whoa you alright Yas?" Leone said from her spot lifting her sun glasses up using her pet name for him.

"Yeah! Just" he coughed "drank water" Ieyasu coughed. Akame waited with patience until Ieyasu recovered and helped him out of the rushing river. Laying down on a towel Ieyasu breathed his lungs on fire.

"Man, stupid rock" he said. Akame was next to him over a roaring fire slowly roasting some fish. Ieyasu had learned from earlier on if one wanted to be Akame's favorite person in the world you just had to feed her meat. Even now he could practically see her drooling over the fish. Leone joined sitting down by him.

"I have to say you're getting stronger you might be able to keep up with big sis tonight" winked Leone. They both had a mission to take down a crime lord in the south East red light district of the capital. The man was dealing some narcotic that was getting out of control his main costumers appeared to be whores trying to escape their grim reality. Ieysu briefly wondered if it wasn't for his friends at Night Raid if he would have turned out the same. Using drugs to escape the sadness. Leone used her fingers to make him smile hurting Ieyasu's lips.

"Hey come on don't frown and mess up that passable face of yours" Ieyasu swatted her hands away.

"Hey, I will have you know I was the most handsome of the village" smirked Ieyasu playing along.

"Must have been filled with some bad looking people" Leone said.

"Hey! Not everyone can have big boobs to get all they want" Ieyasu countered, Leone grinned grabbing her assets and pushing them up teasingly.

"Ah you were looking at big sis boobs? Man what a perve" Ieyasu blushed looking away despite not even looking at her.

"Whatever!" he said closing his eyes.

"You're too easy" laughed Leone patting his shoulder.

"Hah not like Tatsumi, giving out all his cash to a stranger" laughed Ieyasu.

"Well guess you country boys can't help it when a beautiful gal asks for your cash" Ieyasu was sure Sayou would have slapped him for answering that. Heck then Tatsumi for good measure. His smile turned a bit bitter.

"Man I hope he's okay" said Ieyasu.

"He was able to hold off Akame for a bit even when drugged, I think he's doing fine"

"I brought you some drinks" Sheele came from the woods with a tray filled with lemonade. Ieyasu quickly stood and went for her.

"Here I got them" he offered he knew the rather clumsy nature of Sheele and Ieyasu preferred to not have to have her cut herself on broken glass. As he reached her Sheele smiled.

"Thank you-ah!" she tripped on a rock. Ieyasu quickly grabbed the tray and Sheele threw her hands out trying to grab onto something. What she grabbed had been Ieyasu's trunks and she went down with them. The four assassins looked wide eyed. Sheele leveled her sight with Ieyasu's waist pushing her glasses up. The young man in question was frozen his face half smiling half terrified.

"AAHHHHHH!" Sheela and Ieyasu yelled. While Leone was kicking her legs as she fell on her back laughing so hard she held her stomach.

"Huh so that's what a boy's look like" mumbled Akame as she was nibbling on a fish her red eyes looking on uninterested.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi could not describe the softness off what his laying on. A hand brushed his bangs from his face and he smiled contently. Lifting his right arm up as he felt his other arm dull, he tried to grab the hand but instead he found his hand on something soft and covered in fabric. His green eyes opened as he gave the soft round, whatever it was a gentle squeeze liking the feel of it. A long pair of legs were the first things to see their skin looked smooth and almost inviting to touch his eyes traveled up to a white skirt and finally a white Generals uniform. He saw his good hand groping…a breast. Looking up he found a not mad but amused beautiful face of his commanding officer. Her smile was almost predatory in nature and her blue eyes held mirth in them.

"My how bold, I do like boldness in my partner" she said. Tatsumi gasped and quickly pulled back nearly falling off the cot he was on.

"General! I'm so sorry! I" the General put a long finger that was rather soft to his lips.

"Oh no it's quite alright you are still feeling the effects of the anesthetic" she said.

"Anesthetic…guh" a dull pain shot up his left arm and Tatsumi took stock to see his body was bandaged up. His torso bare and he found the General stare at his physic with admiration.

"You certainly look better than most of my men without shirts" she complimented. Tatsumi blushed and the General herself blushed and held her face with her hands saying.

"Ah what a cute face" she said.

"S-sorry but where am I? Right now General" asked Tatsumi. The General held him carefully and put him under the covers as Tatsumi started to shiver a little.

"In my command tent you had suffered some wounds when you encountered Numa Seika, which I believe I told the men to leave to me" she said so matter of factly.

"Sorry General I didn't know, I was part of the reinforcements from yesterday…wait how long was I out?"

"About two days, your injuries weren't too serious but the medics wanted you to rest" the General stood and he noticed her cap was off as she walked to the other side of the tent and picked up a fresh shirt and coat for Tatsumi.

"Thank you General" Tatsumi muttered still embarrassed by the whole situation as he took the clothes. He tried to put on the shirt but his left arm stung dully. The pain made him hiss, and the general smiled with certain mirth to it. However it was not like the first smile she offered him but more indulgent.

"Here you will need my help" taking the shirt she helped him fit his bandaged right arm into the sleeve before helping him slide the shirt down. Doing so he felt her hands glide over his body making Tatsumi feel self-conscious. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"Let's see" Tatsumi swung his legs over the cot and found his feet bare only in his socks. Again the General seemed to take great pleasure into helping him into his boots by the side of the cot. Slowly Tatsumi stood and found his legs strong enough to support his weight.

"Good let me help you with the coat" carefully she glided her hands over his wounded shoulder until he got it on. Taking his rougher hands into her softer ones she helped him put on his black gloves her hands gliding over his warm ones.

"Good now then come with me I must introduce you to my subordinates, you shall be working with them from now on" the General said plainly. While Tatsumi wanted to ask why he was being reassigned but he figured he would ask when she was done with him. They walked out of her command tent which Tatsumi noticed wasn't all that fancy like he figured a high officer's tent would be. They walked across the camp and Tatsumi found plenty of the soldiers grin and congratulate him and saying they were glad he was okay. Tatsumi was embarrassed at first but soon took it in stride. They walked into another tent this one was much more fancy compared to the general's well-furnished a table with food in the middle and wine. In the room wearing different uniforms than that of the army were three men, or two and a child. The child was in a lounging couch playing a flute an older man who was reading a book and a feral looking guy with a battle axe strapped to his back eating a big chunky turkey leg.

"My three Beast allow me to introduce you to your new member, and my new lover" that last part the General said with a dreamy voice. Tatsumi was about to wave until the last part caught up to him.

"EEHHHHHHHH!?" was the only response Tatsumi could come up with at the time.

 **Woot wrote this chapter in honor of me finishing this semester WOOT. Ima start on my next Game of thrones chapter right now cuz I am so EXCITED!**

 **BTW jut to tell you guys try to remember this Tatsumi was trained by Bulat since he was a child. Bulat taught him everything down to the horrors of war which is why this Tatsumi is a bit more accepting of his new comrades. He fought side by side with Esdeath's men and he aleady knew what men where capable from Bulat's taching. It's different seeing than just telling mind you but he still has an idea of the death and carnage of war so killing here wasn't as new to him as it was when he first killed for Night Raid in the series. This Tatsumi is a bit wiser in the ways of the world, but he still holds the hope of humans not being such cruel beings.**


	3. Kill the Nervousness

**Ieyasu**

Roof top to Roof top Ieyasu followed behind Leone as they tracked their target down. The drug lord they knew they had to take out or he would go into hiding never to be seen again. Resting on one of the ornate roofs Leone sniffed the air thanks to her Tiegus power enhancing her senses. "I can smell it, the narcotic it's somewhere nearby" Leone said. Ieyasu nodded looking to see if he could get some sort of clue from the people below. Most of the brothels had guards outside as expected but they were uniformed rather regularly. Black shirts and pants, the guy they were looking for was flashy he flaunted his wealth freely so it was obvious that he would have better security. Ieyasu tapped Leone's shoulder and pointed below them to two guards in fine suits and wired ear pieces to their ear. Leone smirked and nodded running to the edge of the building leaping to the next one. Ieyasu followed close until they reached their target building. Taking her big furry hands Leone dug her claws on the tiles and with a grunt pulled off a chunk of ceiling.

"Ugh it smells terrible" Ieyasu said, the narcotic had an awful smell. No doubt the people smoking it inside had plenty of it just floating around. Leone was the first in crawling on all fours like a cat. Ieyasu followed closely behind trying not to stare at Leone's wiggling butt.

"You're doing that on purpose" he whispered. He heard her snicker as they continued. Passing by some rooms slightly see through ceilings Ieyasu blushed doing his best to ignore the moans and cries of pleasure from below. Getting to a big enough space where the support beams lifted the roof higher they found a main room with ceiling tiles that could be removed. On a knee Leone waved him over and they slid a tile away. A thick purple like smog filled the room and quite a bit of whores were in there doing, what Ieyasu had wet dreams about to each other. In the center was a furnace looking device that was spewing the narcotic into the room. Closing the panel before it activated Leone scowled with killing intent radiating off her.

"Those bastards doing this to them" she growled, so much so that it almost sounded like a lioness. Ieyasu put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry sis we can do this" he said assuring her. Leone took a breath and smiled kindly at him.

"Alright let's get this scum bag" Leone said and they moved to the room over to hear a conversation.

"So what do you think boss?" a goon if Ieyasu had to guess asked.

"If that blue haired bitch comes back here, she might try to shut down our operation" the boss in question said. Ieyasu hummed questionably at who they could be talking about.

"I don't think you have to worry about that" another more cool controlled voice said.

"Why is that?" the boss asked irritated.

"If she is coming back here it's because of those Night Raid guys, she will be put to hunt them down specifically, you can continue on about your business" the cool voice said.

"The hell do you know? Your just a sellsword so stick it where the sun don't shine" the goon said.

"I know more than you fool" the sellsword said.

"Oh yeah? You piece of shit!" the goon said and a scuffle was heard.

"Knock it off both of you!" the boss roared.

"I know more than you because someone in the ceiling has been listening to our conversation this whole time." Leone's ears twitched and Ieyasu felt the killing intent from the sellsword guy. Leone went left and Ieyasu took right as they rolled off from the ceiling as shots went by where were a second ago. Rolling to a stop and unsheathing Alastor Ieyasu stood at the ready to meet his opponents. The goon was in a black suit and was bald. He reached into his jacket. Like lightning Ieyasu closed the distance slashing upward he took the goons hand off.

"GYAAHHH!" He screamed Ieyasu followed up turning using the momentum for a full swing cutting the men in half at the waist. Leone herself punched a goon so hard his face was caved in and she turned delivering a powerful kick that decapitated the other man. Ieyasu went for the boss but that guy he heard stepped in. he was wearing a dark brown hat, and held two revolvers at his hip and a sword across his back. Revolvers out he fired with his right at Ieyasu with his left he fired on Leone, his training paying off Ieyasu was able to predict the killing intent and blocked the fired shots. He placed his sword in the right places blocking all six. Grinning the man threw his gun at Ieyasu who blocked it with his sword but the gun exploded in a flash.

"Damn it!" Ieyasu cursed the bright flash blinding him. Swinging Alastor before him the sellsword stood his ground as Leone attacked him. Leone yelled in pain and Ieyasu cursed opening his eyes with dark spots in his vision he managed to make out Leone holding her stomach bleeding. Ieyasu charged enraged at seeing his friend hurt.

"You bastard!" Alastor ready Ieyasu charged. The sellsword threw his other gun at Ieyasu.

"It won't work again!" the gun this time exploded with a concussive force that knocked Ieyasu aside. Rolling to a stand Ieyasu felt his head was killing him.

From the cloud of smoke the sellsword charged with the sword he had on his back. It was a long sword, simple in design but it cut all the same. Ieyasu clumsly parried the attack and was pushed back before being forced into a sword lock.

"Not bad kid, guess Night Raid has some strong people" smirked Ieyasu's opponent gritting his teeth Ieyasu pushed the man back.

"A'll show you strength!" roared Ieyasu and swung Alastor with great strength clashing swords. The two danced a deadly dance of parrying and avoiding lethal cuts.

"Max-HAGH" the man the sellsword was hired to protect choked as Leone smirked recovered and choked the life out of the boss.

"What!? You should be dead!" Max said distracted long enough for Ieyasu strike. Max had good instincts apparently as he blocked the attack but Ieyasu pivoted at the waist and brought his elbow to the side of Max's face disorienting him. Pulling Alastor back Ieyasu stabbed the sword through the Sellsword's heart.

"Guh…" the man spewed up some blood and then went limp against the sword. Ieyasu slid the sword out watching the body fall.

"H-hey come on now" the boss tried prying Leone's big furry claws off him.

"I-I can pay you good! Night Raid always needs some cash right! gah can't fight a revolution without cash" Ieyasu was disgusted if he thought he could buy his way out of this. Leone shifted her eyes at him and Ieyasu simply nodded.

"N-no!" Leone broke his neck with a sickening snap.

"Target eliminated" said Ieyasu with cold professionalism. Leone was silent for a moment.

"Ah come on you starting to sound like Akame!" she said finally putting him in a head lock.

"Gak! Hey I still need my head!" he complained, Leone only laughed patting his head.

"Come on let's get out of here!" she said they climbed up the ceiling again. Outside from a different roof top Ieyasu and Leone watched as local CDF forces closed down the brothel.

"You think they will be okay?" Ieyasu asked concerned for the whores. He couldn't help it they might not like the job but it was a job they could feed themselves.

"Chances are they will just go work at another brothel don't worry about them" Leone said but Ieyasu could tell it was bothering her. He lifted his hand and reached to pat her shoulder but he noticed her grin and shift her body so his hand landed on her breast.

"Pervert" she said, and Ieyasu pulled his hand back like he just touched a hot pan.

"Hey you moved!" he accused blushing turning from Leone. Who laughed and hugged him from behind her ears twitching excitedly. She purred as Ieyasu felt her breast pressed up the back of his head.

"You're so easy! Now come on treat big sis to a drink!" Leone said.

"I don't think the boss will want you delivering the report drunk" Ieyasu said patting her furry paws as Leone pouted her ears folding flat against her head disappointed.

"Fine lets go home then" she said and they made the trip out of the capital.

Making it to their hide out Ieyasu and Leone reported to their leader Najenda, she was a former Imperial Army General before she had chosen to rebel. Humming Najenda lit a cigar taking a long puff and exhaling.

"Well good job you two, but I need to call a meeting concerning something with your report" Najenda said and Leone and Ieyasu looked at each other Leone shrugged and they sat in the meeting table at the center of the room. A red flag of Night Raid hanging in the room behind the boss chair where she sat smoking with a few papers in a file before her. The rest of Night Raid joined them sitting down in their chairs. Akame, Mine, Sheele and, Ieyasu and Leone. A chair remained empty which belonged to this person Akame had been closed too and died. He promised her though he almost died once and he wasn't about to do so again he promised he would bring peace for them all.

"Well it seems we aren't the only ones to know now but, General Esdeath is coming to the capital" Najenda said. Everyone looked startled by revelation but Ieyasu himself didn't know who that was, so he lamely raised his hand.

"Who's that?" he asked Mine rolled her eyes at him.

"An Armature and a hick, now you can add clueless to that" Mine said leaning on her open palm on the table.

"What!? We can't all have been assassins forever!" Ieyasu growled, he and Mine always argued over something or other.

"Enough both of you" the boss said with an edge to her voice. They both quieted down.

"To answer your question Ieyasu, Esdeath is known as the Empire's Strongest. She has led few campagins but all of them end in the utter defeat of the enemy." Najenda's one good eye narrowed as she spoke of this General.

"She is a sadistic woman, who loves to torture and make her enemies watch as she destroys all that they love. She then lets them go in hopes of instigating further rebellion against the empire" Najenda finished and Ieyasu felt his fist curl up in anger. _How can someone be so cruel, people like that deserve to die_ he thought darkly.

"She is beyond strong, and is thanks to her I have this machine as an arm as well as my eye being gone" Najenda said with a vindictive tone. Ieyasu frowned thinking how they were going to fight this opponent that no doubt was going to be used to hunt them down.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi looked at the scar on his left hand and flexed it checking for any pain that might hinder the use of his hand. He found no such problems and grinned closing his fist standing up from his seat on the General's cot. Rather he should say their cot as the General or well Esdeath she insisted on being called by him. He wasn't sure what to think of his situation, on the one end he was now in a high position working with a high ranking General. After speaking with Esdeath she told him his regular commission as a soldier would double. With that much money he would save his family and village in no time, not to mention he had to send a letter about Sayo to her parents. The problem was whenever he tried to sit down and write it he would always break down and never get beyond 'Dear.'

Tatsumi put on his uniform Esdeath said she would get him one to match her Three Beast whenever they returned to the Capital. Speaking off Tatsumi was a bit tired from the long trip from the North. They left most of the army behind to finish subjugating the North. Not to mention Tatsumi had watched both the impressive and horrible power of Esdeath as she buried the capital and her inhabitants under an avalanche. Every now and then Tatsumi would still hear the scream of the people in his mind but the moment he had seen the eyes of those men. The eyes of the men that where defending Prince Numa Seika. Tatsumi understood one thing. There would never be peace so long as there was rebellion, so Tatsumi was sure the reason Esdeath was returning to the Capital had to do with that assassin group called Night Raid. _Ieyasu_ thought Tatsumi a little gloomy.

"Hey man you seem down how about a fight to get your spirits up!" Daidara said coming up to him. The man had let himself into Esdeath's tent. Or well their tent, but Tatsumi was sure he was going to be hard pressed to get commutable with the idea. All protest against the move had been properly ignored by Esdeath and Tatsumi just decided not to get on her bad side by denying her.

"I think the General sent you here for other reasons Daidara" grinned Tatsumi. He learned early on a simple man had simple taste, Daidara liked fighting and not much else so both had found a sparring partner with each other. Tatsumi tried to stay away from that Nyua kid though when he learnt of his sick habit of taking peoples skin he wanted nothing to do with him. Worst Esdeath seemed to allow such a thing. He was glad to know Daidara didn't like that as well.

Then there was General Liver Tatsumi hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him yet. He wanted to tell him about his father, his father always talked highly of him and Tatsumi couldn't wait to get to know more from him.

"She did! The General said she wants me to test you out!" Daidara said bringing his axe out. Tatsumi smirked and picked up Incursio by the cot slinging the sheathed sword across his back.

 **Liver**

The sword the boy wielded looked just as Liver remembered it. However why Bulat would let the boy join the military was beyond him. There seemed to be no reason for it when Prime Minister Honest could have the boy killed. Then again the boy was now Generl Esdeath's lover something the lad had been shocked to find out. He almost smiled when he had seen the lad react to his General calling him his lover without his input. But if there was one thing Liver understood about his chosen leader was that she always got what she wanted and she seemed to want the lad. He hadn't asked the boy's name and he still only had Honest's description of the lad. Liver was leaning on a tree in the clearing they had set up camp in a clearing of a Northern forest. The snow was behind them and Liver was thankful for that his old bones weren't as resistant as they used to be. He watched the boy and Daidara spar both of them with grins on their faces.

"Tatsumi, your potential to grow is immense" his General walked up next to him crossing her arms watching the young man fight Daidara with all his might.

"I believe so, he is strong can see it" Liver meant it. The way the boy fought he kept adjusting his fighting technique every time was similar to the Tiegu Liver was sure he possessed.

"So will you tell me what you know about him? Or will I have to make it into an order" Eseath grinned as she kept staring at Tatsumi fight. Liver was not surprised he was waiting for her to come to him about it, he knew she would ask and he wanted to tell her before she did but he had to be sure, he still wasn't.

"I'm sorry General Esdeath, but I believe he is a boy my old comrade took under his wing before he retired" Liver said. He felt his insides twist, while it wasn't a lie out right he wished to tell her everything. But that fat bastard might do something he was perhaps the only person he knew that wasn't afraid to act against General Esdeath. But he would do so and have someone take the fall as well he wished for the General to find happiness with the lad if she so wanted to. Esdeath felt he was holding something back but she knew her subordinates enough to know that they would in time tell her. Such was their respect for her and even love of a few who were bold enough to say it.

"I see was this friend of yours the original owner of that Imperial Arm?" she asked and Liver nodded.

"Yes Bulat the 100 man slayer. Granted it was 128" Liver said with a fondness of talking about that young man he had taken under his wing.

"The missing Tiegu from the vault that never got returned" the General said and smirked.

"According to your report he died in battle his Tiegu lost" Liver closed his eyes and nodded.

"He left in less than good circumstances from the Imperial Army, it was the least I could do for the man I called a son" Liver and his wife had one child. Maximus he was in the Western fronts right now a Lieutenant with his own command. When Liver had been taken prisoner he had demanded his release but the fake evidence presented to him had turned his own son against him. It was thanks to General Esdeath he lived and his son had been hostile against him since.

"I see, he raised a fine warrior, to be able to catch my heart with one smile" Liver saw the General blush and act more feminine that he had ever seen her his entire time under her service.

"I hope he meets your expectations General, I shall do my best help you realize his potential" Liver bowed before her and the General looked his way and nodded walking off to the fight that was dying down. Both Daidara and Tatsumi bent over sweaty and breathing heavy.

 **Tatsumi**

"Do you give up yet guy?!" Daidara smirked.

"I was about to ask the same!" Tatsumi smirked one eye closed as he smirked Daidara's way. Both readied for another clash when Esdeath walked into their little makeshift arena.

"You will have to call it a draw Daidara, I'm taking Tatsumi to hunt Danger Beast for a feast!" the soldiers going about their business in the camp yelled in approval.

"General! Let us join the hunt! We can bring down a big Danger Beast" her men said. Esdeath smirked crossing her arms glad her men where all eager to join on the hunt.

"Very well! Let's see who can bring the biggest Danger Beast the north is rich in S class Danger Beast, so let's see what we can feast on!" Esdeath swept her hand out and the men yelled and quickly began setting up and forming huntring parties. Tatsumi himself felt a thrill from the words and he would not deny Esdeath was good at inspiring courage with simple words. He didn't get to see her fight in action during the Siege of the north but if he used that avalanche she caused as reference he could only imagine her power.

"Tatsumi let's go we will be hunting together" Esdeath said excitedly like a young girl going on a date.

"R-right" Tatsumi said scratching the back of his head sheathing Incursio he followed Esdeath to the edge of the camp to get horses from the horse master and they rode into the forest. He was glad he talked his father into teaching him how to ride now, otherwise he would have fallen and broken his neck now. Or worst Esdeath would have made him ride with her, he didn't need more embarrassed moments to have his comrade's laugh at. Riding through the forest for about an hour they came up to another clearing stopping at the center. He watched her stare at her surroundings before looking at Tatsumi.

"Do you see that?" Esdeath asked, Tatsumi looked around remembering how his father taught him to hunt Danger Beast.

"It's still even the bugs are still, something must have passed here" Tatsumi said. Esdeath smirked and he could practically see the thrill that went up her spine as she straighten out looking at him.

"Tatsumi you really are the perfect choice for me, you even know how to hunt Danger Beast" she said sighing dreamily. Tatsumi blushed despite himself, at the compliment.

"Well my dad and I used to hunt Danger Beast all the time it was the only way we could afford to keep the village fed." Tatsumi explained.

"So you and your father provided for the entire village? A bit like my own father" she mumbled. Tatsumi was about to ask her about that but she held her hand up to shush him.

"There!" exclaimed the General and her horse galloped after the noise she heard. Riding after her Tatsumi was low against his horse the forest brush got thicker as he followed Esdeath. Another clearing was before them but this one was different destroyed trees marked the land scape and muddy prints where by a cave against a cliff side.

"Whatever Danger Beast it is it must be hiding in that cave" dismounting their mounts Tatsumi drew Incursio as he stepped beside Esdeath, he found he was rather short next to her his eyes lining up just above her shoulders. Then gain her boots had heels so perhaps without them he would be about as tall as her chin. Holding her chin Esdeath looked expectantly at the cave, Tatsumi tried peering into the cave but it was pretty dark.

"Can't see a thing…wait" he felt a slight tremor nothing more than a vibration shaking pebbles in place but still felt. Tatsumi blinked as pair of blue eyes stared at him. A gust of wind hit them both Tatsumi and Esdeath put a foot back as the wind picked up. Tatsumi gritted his teeth lifting his arm as dust started to fly up from the cave emerged a blue scaled dragon. Tatsumi watched Esdeath stand tall her hair wiping about her hand holding her Generals cap down as she smirked into the beasts eyes. Tatsumi at that moment realize how powerful she really was as she stood tall and proud against the Danger Beast.

"It's a dragon!" Exclaimed Tasumi as the dragon finally took off and began circling around them.

"Tatsumi over here!" exclaimed Esdeath and Tatsumi got ear her and she knelt on the ground putting her hands to it. Tatsumi got to see her Tiegu up close and personal as she formed a pillar of Ice climbing them over the tree bed. Tatsumi was neigh speechless as he watched the display of power.

 **Esdeath**

Esdeath watched with bubbling glee as Tatsumi looked with that cute innocent face, eyes wide at her power. She knew she was powerful and she had flaunted her power around to her enemy's to receive the obvious praise from enemy and friend alike. But to see Tatsumi baffled by her exploit only made her blood rush more as she wanted to show more to Tatsumi! She wanted to show him how one day he would be capable of great feats like this and more when she finished training him. She would mold him into the perfect general he might even surpass her if she did her part right.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi watched the dragon come for them and he readied to activate Incursio when he felt a strong hand on his wrist. "No Tatsumi you will not need your Teigu, be prepare to fight with all you have without it!" exclaimed Esdeath. Putting her hands out like a triangle she called forth her power and Tatsumi watched as thousands of icicles formed around the air.

"WEISSSCHNABLE!" Esdeath called out leaning her back arching gracefully her hands spread she brought them forward and the icicles fired at their target. Tatsumi flipped Incursio once and spread his stance ready as he watched the projectile hit their mark. Most of the icicles smashed against the scales harmlessly but a few punctured the wings and the beast started to lose altitude but not before aiming for their pillar. The beast hit the pillar smashing it sending it tumbling down. Esdeath reached to grab Tatsumi, but Tatsumi instead rand the opposite direction as the pillar fell and became more even he ran on it. Esdeath cursed and created another pillar to meet her fall. She watched Tatsumi run along the pillar before jumping.

"I WILL GIVE IT MY ALL HYAAAHHHH!" Tatsumi jumped with all his might unto the Dragon's back. Stabbing Incursio through the scales he held on as the Dragon roared landing and bring some trees down with it. As soon as the dragon landed and was stunned for the moment Tatsumi pulled Incursio back red with the dragon's blood and he ran forward along the neck jumping up and bringing his sword down to slash at the dragon's head. Moving its head aside Tatsumi slashed the right side of its face severing the eye making it howl in pain and thrash around. Landing the dragon stood turned and reared jaws opened to take Tatsumi in one gulp. Tatsumi cursed as like a snake it struck fast but it was deflected as a jagged wall of ice appread before him. Turning to the side he saw Esdeath rapier drawn smirking as she had a hand to the ground. Tatsumi nodded his thanks gripped Incursio and ran to the side jumping over the Wall Tatsumi ran for the Dragon. The Draon lifted its claw and struck at Tatsumi who leaped over it. Esdeath used a pillar to propel herself skyward bringing her hand back she used another of her skills.

"GRAUHORN!" she declared making a huge ice horn stepping on the top she went with it as it stabbed down stabbing unto the beast claw nailing it to the ground. Tatsumi ran under the beast and with all his might gave a slash at the trapped leg with a mighty arc of Incursio. The beast cried in pain loud enough to make some birds resting on the trees some distance away take to the skies. With her long Rapier Esdeath jumped down and span giving the limb another cut severing it from the beast. Pulling the dragon was tossed on its back. _I got it!_ Tatsumi thought he looked to Esdeath and an unmentioned message passed between them standing beside him Esdeath put her hand to the ground again another Ice pillar propelled Tatsumi up and he jumped off it tossed into the air flipping Incursio once for good luck, like a missile Tatsusmi dove for the Dragon's exposed chest to hit the heart.

"FALL!" Tatsumi roared and fell on the dragon driving Incursio to the hilt into the beast's heart. A mighty roar of pain echoed before the beast went limp its long neck falling. A moment of silence passed and Tatsumi grinned thrusting his fist into the air.

"Alright! We did it!" he looked on with a smile at Esdeath. The General grinned charmingly at him as they saw their prey dead before them.

"Well I don't think I have ever eaten dragon but I hope it taste good" Tatsumi said. He cleaned Incursio with a cloth in his coat. Esdeath however seemed to be in her own little world as she was looking up into the air before blushing and throwing herself at Tatsumi hugging him smashing his face into her cleavage.

"Ah Tatsumi that was so romantic! We were so in tuned with one another's move so well it must be fate!" Esdeath gushed as Tatsumi blushed suffocating in between her ample cleavage.

"I ghant breath" the muffled words sounded from her chest. Esdeath pulled back holding Tatsumi at arm's length.

"What was that?" she asked still smiling.

"Couldn't breathe" gasped Tatsumi making Esdeath giggle behind her fist.

"Well let's return to the horses, I think it's fair to say we won this one" Tatsumi said. They walked back to the cave rather calmly by the beast as expected the horses had bolted. Giving a loud whistle Esdeath claimed they would return after hearing that. Tatusmi blinked once looking around for a second.

"What is it?" asked Esdeath, she couldn't sense any sort of killing Intent or a Danger Beast. Tatsumi looked around confused he could have sword he heard something.

"I thought I heard something" he said Esdeath using her sharper skills listened and she heard it. She pointed to the cave and Tatsumi turned to it, he walked to it and Esdeath allowed him to see what it was. He disappeared into it Esdeath debated going for a second until she heard Tatsumi exclaimed in pain.

"Ouch" he said as he walked out of the cave back facing her walking to him he turned as he was shaking a hand out. In his arms was a small slithering creature with tiny wings yelping about and snapping its tiny fangs at Tatsumi when he tried to pet it.

"Uhm looks like this little guy might need help" he said sheepishly. Esdeath smiled and offered her hand to the beast and it seemed to sniff it before clambering on it. The creature curled up in her arm nuzzling against her ample chest.

"Oh so you won't bite her eh? Smart guy" Tatsumi said with a grin.

"It's a she Tatsumi, and she doesn't bite me because she can smell my power she knows I am superior to it. Danger Beast are fascinating creatures able to tell their betters by one look" Esdeath explained.

"Man, I guess I have a long way to go then" Tatsumi said. He may not return the romantic feelings of his general but he did admire her strength and Tatsumi finally decided maybe it wasn't so bad to be her partner.

Now if he could only convince her to let him have his own cot he would be in business.

 **Have I mentioned why I ended up loving Akame Ga Kill so much? No? Well it comes from the one thing little to no anime does. They humanize the enemy, key example Captain Ogre to Siryu he was her mentor and he seemed to care for her genuinely. He was however a corrupt bastard and did some horrible things. Than there's Bols he was a criminal and did some horrible things and by all means one should hate him but he has a loving family and regrets deeply what he has done. So in case you didn't get my meaning the anime humanizes the enemy. We aren't suppose to root for this these guys! We aren't supposed to root for the people our protagonist fights against. But I find myself rooting for Esdese, Wave, Budou, and, Bols, Kuome and so on. They make this characters human they have emotions thoughts goals feelings regardless on which side of the war they belong to.**

 **Which is why you guys see Tatsumi is more acceptant of Esdeath here. Not only does he have zero influence from Night Rai, as I said before he is a bit more wiser about the ways of the world. Bulat taught him about war and the things men are capable of doing. So Tatsumi here can to an extent get along with Esdeath and her army.**

 **Also I noticed that a lot of the stories I read Esdeath rules her men by fear…that seems to simply be untrue. She inspire her men to follow her by her sheer strength she fights in the front lines she rewards her men and she even respects her subordinates. I understand she is kind of crazy, as is her quirk but the way she commands her army is because they respect her. They admire her and they fight for her because she fights with them. Remember Esdeath hates weakness and fear she would't command using it knowing men turn cowards under it. So she leads through sheer force of will power she exerts her will unto her men. She even openly wants people to challenge her will because she believes the strong can rule over the weak and she dares anyone to prove her wrong and defeat her to prove their way is the right one.**

 **I do not deny her cruelty she does cruel things as I put here but she does them out of the fact that she can! She enjoys to torture because she can and that fuck up part of her developed from when she was a kid with her father.**

 **I'm not trying to change hearts and minds here mind you, everyone can interpret the character as they see fit. The way I interpret her is a strong leader who commands the respect of her men through her power and will. Not fear, fear is a cancer on an army because it instills fake courage something Esdeath I believe would care little for.**

 **Enough of me rants! Please do review guys I love al the favs and follows but I love to hear from you opinions be they dissenting or otherwise is always a treat to hear :D.**


	4. Kill the Boy

**Tatsumi**

Tatsumi smiled as he watched a big bon fire in the middle of the camp. The men sang drunkenly off key passing various meats from the Danger Beast hunted. Esdeath herself was back in her tent and Tatsumi was to join her in a few. But she insisted he enjoyed the festivities while he could because they would be working hard the moment they arrived at the capital. So Tatsumi sat with a sharpened stick and some dragon meat skewered through it. After a few bites Tatsumi had to admit, it wasn't half bad in his younger days he mostly got to eat white Bear as they were the abundant Danger Beast near his village. Well it was better than the crappy army rations he was used to. Though as a member of the Three Beast or four now he supposed, he got some officer privileges.

The log he was sitting in was mostly empty Daidara was leading another drunken singing round with two huge mugs of ale on each hand. Tatsumi shook his head grinning as someone sat next to him, turning to him Tatsumi was met with General Liver himself.

"General!" Tatsumi said excitedly. Liver offered a dry chuckle at Tatsumi.

"I haven't been a General for some years now son, so how is Bulat?" Tatsumi smiled glad he did remember his father.

"He's like always all energetic and obsessed with his crazy hair style" Tatsumi chuckled. The older man relaxed his shoulders with a wry grin.

"The last letter he sent he told me of his pompadour style, I never did understand his quirks" spoke Liver fondly.

"Uhm sorry about asking but, why aren't you a General now? Dad always said you had your own command" Tatsumi asked not wanting to offend a man he wanted to know so eagerly.

"Ah, that is what is wrong with this empire" he said eyeing Tatsumi carefully. Tatsumi could only assume he was being tested for any sort of dissidence.

"Well the empire has its troubles but what nation doesn't?" Tatsumi said shrugging casually. The older man made a thoughtful hum and shook his head.

"No son this empire has been rotting since your father left it, did he ever tell you why he left?" Tatsumi had asked on several occasions and all the time his father rebuked him.

"He never told me" Tatsumi admitted his eyes staring at the dragon meat for a second.

"Well that is a story for another day I suppose but to answer your earlier question, I was framed for not siding with the Prime Minister" Liver said. His fist closed and his bones popped from the sudden tightening of muscle.

"I wouldn't play ball and I was called a traitor that cost me my command and my men. Even my own son" he lamented. Tatsumi felt his anger rise thinking of his own situation with the dead nobles. Liver looked by his shoulder to look at Esdeath's tent.

"But the General saved me from the gallows and to this day I follow her faithfully and without question." Liver said closing his eyes Tatsumi wondered what he could be thinking as he opened them again and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Tatsumi the General sees great potential in you, it would be my greatest honor to help you reach it for her sake, and even your own" Tatsumi felt his chest fill with emotion as the man his father looked up was offering to be his mentor. Closing his right fist Tatsumi grinned with new found vigor, as Liver looked on him.

"I want to learn from you like my dad did, no matter what I want to be a real soldier!" Tatsumi said. Giving the shoulder a reassuring squeeze Liver took his leave standing up to find his tent to retire for the evening.

 **Liver**

 _He's so much like you_ thought Liver glad that the boy was indeed the one Bulat saved all those years ago. For a man who had forsaken everything in that cell that General Esdeath found him in he could only find relief that even in this dark world there could be souls like Tatsumi Blackwall. Involuntary thoughts of Maximus his own son came to Liver suddenly making him pause before his tent. Sighing the old man smirked shaking his head wondering how his son was. His wife had written to him before he was to depart to the capital that their son had been promoted from Lieutenant to captain. Despite everything Liver could not help but feel proud of his son even if he only saw a traitor when he looked on his father.

In his tent Nyau was sitting on Livers cot swinging his legs kicking his feet. Liver raised a brow at finding him in his private quarters Nyau for the most part liked keeping to himself. "So you like that new guy a lot eh?" He said in a sing song voice grinning at Liver. The old General shrugged casually walking to a small counter in his tent with a water basin to wash his hands and face.

"Tatsumi has been chosen by General Esdeath, it is only given his strength is to be admired" Liver said. Nyau made a humming thoughtful sound before responding to Liver.

"Is he really the type to roll around with us though? When we get to the capital you know we will be doing that man's bidding again" Nyau said leaning on his knees. Liver felt his face pull to a snarl just thinking of the fat bastard that cost him everything made his blood boil. Well almost everything, he still had Willma and he could only be thankful his son lived yet still. Being part of General Esdeath personal guard meant her protection extended to the familys of her subordinates. For that reason Liver's loyalty was stronger than any steel in this planet for his General.

"Tatsumi is a soldier he will follow his orders, the General means to make him into her equal. We should only help her so in this endeavor which would mean showing him how twisted the world works" Liver said finally turning to look at Nyau. The young man that looked like a child grinned snickering as he stood stretching his legs.

"If you say so, I just hope he doesn't mess with what we do" grumbled Nyau, Liver was well aware how he and Tatsumi didn't get along too well in part to Nayu's habit of taking the skin of his enemies something Liver found appalling but was not fazed by. He had seen worst his countless bloody battlefields Nyau's tendencies where trivial to a man who had seen the worst mankind had to offer.

"He will not I have faith in him now. How about I cook up some of that Dragon meat we still have left iv'e been meaning to try a new recipe" Liver said suddenly closing his eyes and stroking his chin. When he opened his eyes again Nyau had fled for his life. _Everyone is a bloody critic_ thought Liver sighing.

 **Tatsumi**

A few uncomftarble nights of being Esdeath's body pillow later and Tatsumi was glad to see the huge walls around the massive metropolis that was the capital of the empire. When the gates to the city opened Tatsumi was surprised to be greeted by the people lined up their yells loud with praise. Tatsumi meekly waved at the men women and children lined up in the streets. Esdeath looked at him with a sideways glance before stoically looking forward. Tatsumi noticed lots of their men that marched behind them had plenty of girls run up to them giving them tokens and a few bold ones kissing them. On the two story houses Tatsumi watched children and girls alike wave tossing tokens at them. One such token landed on his shoulder and Tatsumi noticed it to be a pair of lacy underwear. He quickly just left the thing on his shoulder ignoring the men laughing seeing him act like a prude. Well it wasn't his fault Sayo was the only girl his age in their village and she was like his sister! Grumbling at the much older men marching behind him Tatsumi enjoyed the rest of the trip up to the Palace that towered over the capital city.

Once entering palace grounds the fan favor died down and the court yard Tatsumi and Esdeath rode into had other palace stationed guard going about their business. "You are dismissed men! Report to regular duties with your commanding officers in the morning you may do as you please until then" Esdeath ordered dismounting her horse as a stable boy took her horse. Tatsumi dismounted as his horse was taken care off too.

"Tatsumi come, I am to report to the emperor and I wish to introduce you as my lover" Esdeath said as if she had just said the most casual thing ever. Tatsumi blushed from her words and as always his snickering comrades and now he was going to meet the emperor?

"Am I dressed for this? My uniform is still dirty and unkempt" Tatsumi while not the biggest follower of military decorum he still understood the need of it.

"You are returning as conquering warrior Tatsumi, you look like one and should look so, when you meet the emperor!" Esdeath declared spreading her arms as Tatsumi walked up her. "Now come" she said and Tatsumi fell behind her and he could have sworn the added sway to her hips was for him. Blushing Tatsumi tried not to stare thankfully her long hair helping on that manner. Tatsumi's home had been pretty big in his village it was easy the biggest of the village. However nothing compared to the great halls of the palace. Intricate designs on the walls, expensive paintings of people Tatsumi never heard off. Some who should think of adding a vowel or two to their names in his humble opinion. Servants bowed to them as they passed by them a few guards saluting them from their post and even some nobles bowed to Esdeath. She ignored them all with an air of aloofness while Tatsumi watched them give disapproving looks to his half haphazard appearance. _Man I should have washed my uniform before I got here, but I don't trust Esdeath around me when in my underwear._ Tatsumi just kept his head forward as they went to the throne room to be received.

The hall they walked in suddenly expanded to a huge door with a good ten guards on each side leading to it. Imperial guard if one could guess with the armor they wore which was decorative and white. Reaching the big doors Esdeath placed her palms on the gates and pushed them opened with no effort. The doors swung open and Tatsumi followed her through the decorated throne room. More guards where in the room but no one else aside from a really fat man and a child sitting on the throne. _Our emperor is just a child_ thought Tatsumi as he walked behind Esdeath through the ridiculously big room. A few stairs led them up to be leveled to the Emperor sitting on the way bigger than him throne, and Esdeath gracefully knelt before the emperor. Tatsumi followed suit albeit with less refinement, as he knelt Tatsumi noticed the curios eyes of the child emperor on him. _I'm probably the only person he's seen that isn't an old politician_ Tatsumi thought.

"General Esdeath we received news of your victory over the rebel Numa Seika, the empire is indebted to you again" the emperor said in a speech that seemed rather practiced.

"You flatter me emperor I simply do my duty to you" Esdeath replied with what Tatsumi guessed was fake reverence.

"Ah my emperor I think a reward is in order for our esteemed general" the prime minister began throwing his arms out with a big smile. _I don't like him something just rubs me the wrong way about this guy_ Tatsumi thought but kept his head low and mouth quiet.

"I agree, I believe a good ten thousand gold pieces would be well for the General" Tatsumi nearly choked on his own spit. _Ten thousand pieces!? That would keep my village going for generations!_ Tatsumi thought. Esdeath let a throaty chuckle and responded in that practiced voice again.

"I thank you for your generosity but I would prefer that money is spent on my men, please do make sure it gets to them" Esdeath said. Tatsumi wondered if he counted in that part. He needed to find a reliable bank courier place here in the capital now to send to his village.

"General? May I ask who this is?" the emperor said with child like curiosity. Tatsumi tensed wondering if he should introduce himself or wait for Esdeath. She made the decision for him and introduced him.

"Ah forgive me, this is Tatsumi he is part of my personal guard now as well as my lover!" Tatsumi nearly tipped over from his knelt position blushing thankful his hair covered his face. _Man that still sounds so embarrassing!_ The emperor spoke again addressing Tatsumi.

"Ah it's an honor to meet you then Tatsumi" Tatsumi looked up now getting a good look at the emperor. He had green hair and light green hair. _Huh mother said I had hair like that when I was a baby_ Tatsumi smiled in a friendly manner at the emperor.

"It's my honor my emperor, I never thought I'd get to meet the emperor after leaving my village" Tatsumi said.

"Ah you aren't from the capital lad?" asked the prime minister who looked at him with curios eyes. _Ugh I don't like him looking at me_ Tatsumi scratched the back of his neck embarrassed at being the center of attention between so many powerful people.

"Yeah I've only been here a year but I guess I lucked out" Tatsumi said.

"Nonsense lad! I have worked with General Esdeath for some time now she wouldn't have chosen you if you didn't deserve it. Be proud of your skills" the prime minister said. Charming words but as the saying went a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Thank you sir" Tatsumi replied bowing his head.

"Ah General would you and, Tatsumi like to join us for an afternoon meal" the emperor asked excitedly. "I want to know more about him! I never met someone close to my age" the emperor said.

"I would be honored to accept my emperor but, I'm afraid we have to start working soon on this revolutionary army." The emperor deflated a little.

"Ah yes, I don't see what they are doing! I'm doing my best am I a bad leader minister?" the emperor asked at the prime minister. Tatsumi felt his hands tightening remembering the words of Liver, the Prime Minister was what was wrong with the empire. Tatsumi could tell the Emperor genuinely wanted to do what was best for his nation but with the fat bastard whispering in his ear, everyone was suffering for it.

"Not at all my emperor some people just want power" he said with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry my emperor were going to end this rebellion" Esdeath turned to Tatsumi with a raised brow as he said this. The emperor blinked before offering Tatsumi a boyish smile nodding at him.

"Thank you Tatsumi I hope you serve the empire well" he said Tatsumi bowed politely.

"Tatsumi why don't you go to our room? One of the servants will point you the right way" Esdeath said.

"Sure, I could use some rest" Tatsumi smiled and turned and left without a dismissal.

 **Esdeath**

Honest had the emperor be excused and motioned for Esdeath to follow him. Nodding she followed out into the gardens by the throne room. They walked in silence for a bit as she wondered what the fat minister wanted this time. Their relationship had always been professional he wanted favors she wanted more rope to her leash and he would gladly oblige. So after turning into a gazebo with a set up table and some wine. Esdeath joined Honest to sit down and take a drink and he raised his glass with a smirk at her for a toast.

"To our victory" he said. Esdeath would call it her victory but politicians would always call it 'ours' as if they bled for it with her men.

"Indeed" she said and they clanked glasses and took a drink. _Oh? My favorite brand he must be trying to butter me up_ the empires strongest thought.

"As you said in the meeting room I believe we need to address this rebellion at our door step" Honest said swirling his glass.

"So the revolutionary army is giving you trouble?" she asked.

"Not quite that, more their little assassin group targeting powerful allies and disturbing my…enterprises" smirked Honest. Esdeath hummed taking another sip of her glass, politicians and their schemes where not her business nor did she care for them. However Honest would provide her with an interesting challenge, Night Raid. If she remembered correctly her former comrade Najenda commanded the assassins group. _I look forward to finishing what we started Najenda_ Esdeath put her glass down and stood up.

"Very well I will be hunting down these rebels myself" Esdeath said readying to leave.

"Thank you kindly, oh do make an example of them the rebels need to be put in their place. For our dear emperor" Honest said with a rather twisted grin. The child was controlled by Honest and Esdeath wanted nothing to do with politics but she was sure she could she could take control of this empire quite easily.

"Yes for the emperor" smirked Esdeath and walked off to find her Tatsumi and spend some time with him before they had to return to their duties.

 **Tatsumi**

Great, he was lost why couldn't the servants just lead him to the actual room!? No just told him to take the stairs up and go right after that? Well Tatsumi was sure he was somewhere else entirely from the guest rooms as he passed imperial guards. Tatsumi didn't feel too comftarble asking them for help so he decided to just keep trying to find his room. "Stupid palace" he muttered looking around the three corridors before him. Before he was going to turn back a loud booming voice spoke to him.

"Who are you?" turning to the right passage Tatsumi saw a big man arms crossed wearing a cloak wrapped partly around walk to Tatsumis direction. He looked military so Tatsumi saluted him fist across his chest.

"I'm sorry sir I seem to be lost, I just arrived here with General Esdeath" Tatsumi said. The man paused assessing him.

"Shouldn't you be with her?" he asked suspiciously. _Oh man I'm going to have to tell him_ Tatsumi blushed closing his eyes and resigned to explaining the embarrassing situation.

"S-sorry sir I was supposed to go to…our room but I got lost" Tatsumi explained but to his credit the big man didn't react besides a humming thinking sound.

"General Esdeaths quarters are assigned to the right tower you, are on the opposite side of the palace.

"I am!?" Tatsumi asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now turn back and take the stairs up you should find your way" He turned to leave him.

"Ah thank you sir…uhm" Tatsumi thought.

"Grand General Budou" he said not turning to him and walking off. Tatsumi looked stunned for a second, his father had told him of General Budou respected across the Empire by officers and enlisted alike. Tatsumi regained his composure and followed his instructions to find the living quarters assigned to officers of importance. Tatsumi approached a servant asking for help that was mopping the floors.

"Excuse me is General Esdeath's quarters here?" he asked.

"Ah yes sir just walk up those stairs they lead straight to her rooms" Tatsumi nodded his thanks and found the room. He should say rooms the main room was to the actual bedroom to the left a small hall led to a few rooms. Next to the opened hall was a door leading to the bathroom as it was opened slightly. Removing Incursio from his back Tatsumi sat on the bed placing his sword by the counter beside the bed. Sighing he felt the fatigue of long days of travel finally get to him removing his boots Tatsumi laid on top of the sheets for a second before sitting up and taking his coat off. He placed the coat over Incursio and he crawled under the sheets and sleep finally got to him and he slept soundly.

By morning Tatsumi woke up to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. _Must be Esdeath_ Tatsumi thought rubbing the sleep out of his eyes throwing his legs over the bed he stood up stretching his bones popping with satisfaction.

He walked by the bathroom and noticed the door was slightly adjar and Tatsumi paused. _Should I peek?_ Blushing he shook his head _wait where did that come from!?_ Deciding it was hunger Tatsumi walked into the hall and found one of the doors led to a small dining table and found food set up for him already on the rolling tray was an empty plate that looked used. Tatsumi took this as esdeath had eaten and he dug in into the food. Bread some mashed potatoes and scrambled eggs, something he might have found in his village. After finishing his meal Tatsumi walked back to the room to talk to Esdeath about their duties this morning. Walking through the door he found her standing there glad in a white towel wrapped around her body as she had her uniform set before her along with underwear. She turned to him noticing his prscene in the room and gave a smirk his way.

"Ah Tatsumi I hope you slept well when I got to the room you were down under" Quickly Tatsumi turned blushing madly.

"I uhm s-sorry I didn't know you weren't dress" he stammered suddenly feeling very uncomftarble. Damp hair tickled his cheeks as he felt Esdeath hug him from behind her chin resting on his chestnut hair.

"Ah Tatsumi we are lovers now you shouldn't be embarrassed lovers should be able to look on each other without shame" Tatsumi gulped. _She's trying to kill me here!_ Tatsumi thought feeling her assets pressed to his neck and knowing only a towel separated him from it just made his pants uncomftarble.

"W-we should really get ready Esdeath the others are waiting for us!" he stuttered managing to remove himself from her embrace without turning to her.

"I need to use the shower so don't wait up!" Tatsumi said going in and locking the door behind him. Granted he was sure this lock wasn't even a nuisance to her. Still it was more for his sanity than anything else removing his clothes turned the water on. He looked down to his waist and blushed making the water cold for good measure. After a quick cold shower later Tatsumi stood before the mirror in the bathroom looking at himself a faint scar was on his right cheek from that spear attack of Numa Seika. _Man why am I being such a prude with her_ Tatsumi didn't quite return the romantic feelings of his commanding officer. Well he couldn't deny she was beautiful and even with her sadistic nature he enjoyed her company. _Maybe I can change her a bit_ Tatsumi thought surprising himself with the thought. He wasn't opposed per say to a relationship with Esdeath but more so he found himself overwhelmed by her will. She dominated him in every aspect he could possibly think of, and with her rather sensual body he didn't doubt that she would dominate him during sex too.

"Man I sure know how to pick em. Or they pick me I guess" he grinned wryly. So he decided perhaps he can try being a little more open to the idea who knows? Something might come out of it. His father did say he did love his mother because of her strong will and commanding character. _I guess it runs in the family eh?_ Tatsumi grinned. Feeling rejuvenated Tatsumi exited the room in a towel to find a neatly folded black uniform on the bed. A letter with elegant hand writing from his self-proclaimed lover read; Tatsumi there is a meeting soon dress in your uniform and join us as soon as possible Love Esdeath. Tatsumi cringed a little, even if he was more opened about it he still got embarrassed by her rather openness with her affection to him. The uniform was that of the Three Beast _four_ he added in his head. So he put it on. Black pants a white button up shirt and a black long coat for him with the black sign of Esdeaths army. Looking himself in the floor mirror in the room Tatsumi decided he looked good in black. Grinning Tatsumi turned and left the room slinging Incursio across his back. Thankfully the assigned rooms where they would operate from wasn't far from his and Esdeath's room. Finding the meeting hall he entered to find the three Beast ready for a briefing. Tatsumi took his seat between Liver and Daidara Nyau sitting on the other side. Esdeath entered the room looking to her subordinates.

"Alright as you may have guess we are now in charge of bringing down Night Raid" Esdeath explained.

"To do so I propose some bait, A few political enemies to Honest are due to arrive in the capital in a few days. So you will take these adversaries out and blame the assassinations on Night Raid" Esdeath said. Tatsumi frowned not liking the sound of that. Killing innocent individuals just to lure out Night Raid?

"Tatsumi do you disagree with this plan?" Esdeath questioned. From the tone he knew this was the general speaking not just the woman.

"It seems excessive to kill these people just to bring out Night Raid" Tatsumi said.

"Oh? What do you suggest Tatsumi?" Esdeath said crossing her arms. The three beast looked at them, a look passed between Liver and Nyau that Tatsumi noticed.

"I…I don't know but still" he muttered. Esdeath sighed shaking her head, though she liked his innocence he needed to learn how things worked in the empire.

"Tatsumi you will follow the mission I have given you, if you cannot provide an alternative there is none" Esdeath said.

"Y-yes General" he said his shoulder slacking. _I thought I was a soldier not a cut throat_ Tatsumi thought sadly.

"Right Liver, you and Tatsumi will take out the former Prime Minister Chouri, on doing so leave a replica of the Night Raid symbol behind" Tatsumi raised a brow at this.

"How do we know their symbol?" Tatsumi asked.

"They have left it before this wouldn't seem a strange outcome" Esdeath responded.

"Now prepare and head out when ready" Esdeath dismissed the meeting and Tatsumi and Liver departed to kill their target.

Leaving the capital riding south they set up and ambush on the road. They were a good distance from the capital. Hiding up on a tree Tatsumi watched the road with a heavy heart. _It's for the greater good to stop the rebellion and more deaths, like Numa Seika. I need to end this as soon as I can._ Tatsumi tried to convince himself in this manner.

"Tatsumi this is the truth of the empire" Livers voice made him look behind him. The old General was propped up on a branch leaning against the tree trunk. Tatsumi gritted his teeth at his truth he spoke about.

"So we kill our own just because they disagree?" Tatsumi said bitterly.

"No we kill them because those in power tell us to" Liver said and Tatsumi looked into his old war weary eyes.

"Remember Tatsumi the strong will always rule and command over the weak, those who cannot fight back have no choice but to follow" Liver placed a heavy hand on Tatsumis shoulder.

"But this isn't right! Why shouldn't the weak be allowed to seek out their own happiness? Why can't they be defended by the strong! Whats the point of killing the weak and having the strong remain! Didn't we became soldiers to defend those who couldn't?" Tatsumi banged his fist on the tree trunk. He was frustrated, he didn't want to kill some old man who didn't have anything to do with Night Raid. Worst he was a good man who opposed that fat corrupt bastard in power.

"Those days are long gone Tatsumi you saw our men in the North, most join to feed their families and survive, so is the way of the world the strong must survive" Liver explained trying to get Tatsumi to understand.

"The more weak who die the more strong are left and end up being the new weak, we keep this up there won't be anyone left to call weak" Tatsumi said. Liver looked at Tatsumi though he was right to an extent Tatsumi knew Liver would not understand. He gave up on his ideals as a soldier a long time ago, Tatsumi however will be damned if he can't get him to believe again.

"There it is, that's his carriage" Liver said. Tatsumi swallowed steeling his resolve to do the deed, it was now or never. Incursio was firmly in his grip and Liver was ready to pounce the cart passed under them and they both dropped. Tatsumi dropped to one knee on the roof top the cart drive turned reaching for his sword. Tatsumi drove Incursio through his face killing him. The doors opened and guards came out. Liver from a pouch of water hidden in his waist brought some water out. He concentrating the water into a thin blade he cut his way through the guards on the left. Tatsumi hopped down and parried the guards who attacked him. Turning Tatsumi parried the sword of the man attacking him from behind delivering a kick to his groin he doubled over and Tatsumi gutted him. Turning Tatsumi parried the incoming attack and backed up ducking under a swing for his head. Tatsumi stabbed Incursio through his stomach. Dropping the body pulling Incursio out he heard Liver shout from the other side.

"TATSUMI!" running to the side of the cart the old man had thrown himself at liver holding him down and a girl wielding a spear ran out of the cart.

"Run spear! Hurry!" the girl with tears in her eyes ran to the forest.

"Tatsumi don't let her escape!" Liver roared trying to free himself from the surprisingly strong old man. Then again his father told him a cornered rat may pull strength from beyond if provoked. Running through the woods Tatsumi tried to catch up to the girl as she ran trhough the forest. _Chasing girls through the forest…damn it_. Tatsumi cursed over and over in his head it wasn't right! None of it was bloody right! He didn't join the army to kill old men or girls! Far enough into the forest she turned and swung her spear at Tatsumi who slid dropped and slid pass her. Standing Tatsumi brought Incursio to bare. Tears where in her eyes as she faced Tatsumi.

"You bastard!" she cursed and attacked him. _Damn it just kill her!_ Tatsumi thought but only parried her attackes. She was good but not the Northen Prince not even close to that mastery of the spear. However she was angry wild and just trying to kill him _I have to end her…just disarm her and kill her already!_ His mind screamed but his body wouldn't follow.

"HYAAH!" she yelled and swinging down on Tatsumi, catching the attack Tatsumi swung Incuriso snapping the spear at the shaft. The spear broke and Tatsumi swung Incursio halfheartedly managing to injure her stomach.

"Damn it" he cursed standing before her as she stared defiantly at Tatsumi. _Do it….do it come on! Her death means less in the future do it!_ He kept trying to rationalize it. But he wouldn't budge his arm wouldn't move. Taking Incursio underhanded he raised it. She still didn't take her eyes off his. _Come on damn it! Complete your mission!_ Tatsumi roared bringing the sword down.

"RHAAA!" Incrusio stabbed her through the heart. Tears in his eyes he cursed his weakness, cursed his inability to come up with a better plan where he didn't kill girls in the wrong place at the wrong time. He killed her she had nothing to do with anything and he killed her. Her death was meaningless like so many in war. _This is war isn't it father? You told me you never killed again, is this why? Is this why you couldn't continue to be a soldier? Damn it, damn the empire damn Night Raid just damn it all!_

 **Liver**

Running through the woods he cleared some trees to find the sad sight before him. Something he had seen plenty of times before in god forsaken battlefields. Green boys forced to kill innocents something Liver never cared for and abhorred but today he was more personal. He watched before him as Tatsumi held the girl's body close crying his eyes out. He heard him repeat in anguish 'why?' A question he needed to make sure the boy never asked himself again. Soldiers had been undone and lost to that very same word 'why' was the bane of a soldier's existence. He would make sure Tatsumi would forget that word less he end up broken and like so many before him he might even end his own life in his own hell of his own making.

"Always remember Tatsumi this is the truth of the empire so long as the people in power remain" Liver turned.

"No" Tatsumi said Liver sighed and turned to the young lad. He gasped surprised. Tatsumi had a fire in his eyes a fire he had only seen from General Esdeath herself.

"I'm going to change it! You'll see no matter what I'm going to find the twistedness in this empire and I'm going to cut it out!" Tatsumi growled. Liver watched Tatsumi retrieve the sword from the corpse flicking the blood off. He sheathed Incursio and walked past Liver, turning Liver watched the determination in his walk the sheer will Tatsumi was emitting. _This is what the General must have seen…Bulat, you really rubbed off on him._ They threw a red flag over the corpse of Chouri with the Night Raid Symbol. Walking back to the horses they hid further up the road Liver watched Tatsumis back and couldn't help but seeing himself a good twenty years ago. _Maybe you can do what I couldn't son, maybe you can save this empire from the cancer that has taken it._ Liver followed after Tatsumi feeling an old part of his heart that had died the day everything he believed had betrayed him. Liver could see one thing in that young man that had been raised by Bulat. Hope.

 **This chapter doe on to a lesser note I had thought about having Tatsumi let Spear escape her ending up with Night Raid, would have made an interesting turn of events but I needed Tatsumi to go through this change. He needed to experience the corrupt part of the empire at its fullest not just half ass it. He needed to take that innocent life to start the transformation from naïve Tatsumi to the soldier Tatsumi.**

 **Anywho! Please read and review as always I enjoy hearing your thoughts and I try to reply them as best as I can!**


	5. Kill the Twistedness

**Ieyasu**

Ieyasu stood before the empty grave looking at it intently. They buried Sayo at the mansion burnt to the ground, but Leone had surprised him with the grave saying it may be empty but he should have somewhere to visit her in spirit. He wouldn't call himself a religious man not any sense of the word more so now after what he suffered. He came here before their mission to stop this General Esdeath from killing some politicians. The problem lied on actually facing her, two targets where present the first was in a mansion in the noblemen's district. The second was actually three individuals in a boat departing from the Capital as a leisure tour for the upper crust of society. The boat would leave from Chameleon Bay and round the colder waters for a bit before returning to port. _Man I hope I can be rich after we win this revolution_ smirked Ieyasu. The smirk was a bitter and the thoughts of the future seemed bleak to him.

A minute later he felt he was not alone, Akame walked up beside him staring at the grave of Sayo. "Where you and her very close?" she asked her emotionless voice was a comfort to Ieyasu these days.

"Yeah though I think her and Tatsumi where closer" he grinned her way but he doubted he fooled her.

"Did you…love her?" Akame asked this time showing a bit more emotion as she held her arm. Ieyasu blushed at that actually. True he did, but she only had eyes for Tatsumi, but Ieyasu decided a long time ago he would wish his friends good luck if Sayo ever confessed her feelings.

"Kind off, but she only ever saw Tatsumi" he shrugged. Akame smiled a little and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, now we have to move" Ieyasu placed his hand on her shoulder and turned to leave. Before he could he felt her pull on his jacket. Ieyasu turned to see Akame look at him with worried red eyes looked with a certain despair to them. Ieyasu sighed and pulled her hugging Akame tight.

"I won't die, I promised we still have a war to win" Ieyasu finished. Pulling apart Akame smiled at him genuine from the heart and Ieyasu retuned it with a grin. After the two returned inside Ieysau regrouped with Sheele, Mine and, Lubbock. Ieyasu grinned and put his fist out before them, Sheele smiled and put her fist forward Lubbock shrugged and did the same. Mine rolled her eyes and joined the ritual.

"Let's finish our mission" Ieyasu said and the three of them nodded determination in all their eyes. Leaving the hide out the three sneaked into the capital. Once reaching a contact they got some inside men who provided them with black suits. Well except for Ieyasu who got a white suit to work as a security guard for a council woman who dressed her guard in white. Inside the ship Ieyasu was on the first deck while Sheele and Lubbock hid in the engine room.

Mine was up in the ceiling sneaking up there when a ceremony at the front of the ship was happening. Mine watched the people go about their business from Pumpkin's scope and Ieyasu had casually looked up to stop her.

 _Right, now I just need keep my eyes peeled for any attack_ Ieyasu for the millionth time adjusted his orange tie. _Damn how can people wear this stupid thing!_ His assigned VIP was standing with two other guards in white while she talked to some politician. Looking off from the deck Ieyasu noticed they could still see land. _Maybe they want to attack once land is fully out of sight, might make this whole mess easier to explain._

 **Lubbock**

Lubbock found it hard to concentrate in the stupid heat of the engine room. They swept the whole lower deck and found nothing but workers. Lubbock was wearing black glvoes to hide cross tail but he couldn't remove the stupid jacket that was baking him on the spot. _I should have gone top deck let Iyeasu cook in here._ Sheele had Extase hidden in one of the compartments where works put their tools away. She got the luxury to remove her jacket and loosen her tie, though he did find it funny that she kept cleaning her glasses as they kept fogging up.

"Man we should have taken the top floor eh?" Lubbock grinned. Sheele smiled shaking her head in disagreement.

"No I might do something clumsy and get everyone's attention I think we work best here" she said. Lubbock sighed that was true.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped plus I get to share the room with a pretty lady" he wiggled his brows at Sheele who giggled behind her fist used to his nature. Rounding one of the many maintanence hall they found a worker on the ground. _Oh crap, offcourse they're here._ Lubbock thought and went to check on the guard.

"He's sleeping? Come on man wake up" the man didn't budge even after he not so gently slapped his cheeks.

"He's out cold then…oh crap! Come on let's get up deck!" Lubbock said. Glad to throw off the coat and undid the tie. Sheele nodded and retrieved Extase, and the two ran upstairs finding more and more unconscious people.

 **Tatsumi**

Another assassination on political enemies and Tatsumi was no less thrilled by the rather grim task. _This is how it needs to be until we put the rebellion down._ Tatsumi tought darkly, they had been sneaked off into the VIP quarters for what would normally be a really high class passenger like a millionaire or even the Prime Minister himself. Nyau was on the open window of the balcony using his Teigu Scream. To put the passengers and crew to sleep. The crew had been bribed and promised that they would not kill any of the crew. Granted only the captain and officers got to see the coin they received, _tch I should slit their throats while they sleep corrupt bastards_ Tatsumi cursed. He hated this whole situation but he would follow his orders and if they got lucky Night Raid would be here to be taken out. He remembered the conversation before entering the ship with his comrades.

 **Please! I know it's a lot to ask but if Night Raid shows up and a guy named Ieyasu is there please don't kill him take him prisoner. He is my friend from my village he may have gotten tangled with them by accident, so please just capture him.**

Tatsumi remembered Daidara screamed with his usual answer 'ah what a pain but it can't be helped' he had grinned. Liver simply nodded his agreement and Nyau rolled his eyes saying he couldn't go against everyone in the end. He still didn't like Nyau too much because of his sick habbit but Tatsumi could put that aside during battle. The sliding door to the balcony opened and in walked Nyau, "done" he smirked.

"Alright Tatsumi you go kill the military leader in the second deck Daidara take the main deck Nyau make sure no one gets up, I will look for this Ieyasu fellow" Liver ordered.

"Right!" they all responded and began their mission, Tatsumi ran out the door to make his way down. Tatsumi down the side stairs and made it to the second deck. Walking down the main hallway he found near the end of it his target. A door with knocked out guards. Unsheathing Incursio Tatsumi took comfort the target wasn't a helpless old man or a girl but a military man. Taking a few steps closer rapid footsteps reached his ears. From the corner two people met him face to face. One was a woman with a ridiculous pair of giant scissors. The other guy seemed to be wearing some sort of metal tipped gloves they stared at each other for a few seconds _Night Raid!_ The woman ran for him fast. _Shit!_ Swinging her giant scissors impossibly fast for their sieze Tatsumi blocked with Incursio.

"Damn it! Get out of my way!" Tatsumi cursed pushing back with all his might she jumped back and stepped out of the way as two knives passed her, cursing Tatsumi duked out of the way. He saw the green haired guy smirk and do a hand motion with his hands. Eyes widening Taatsumi was able to make out the wires turning he parried a knife the other cut his black coat as he twisted left to avoid. The scissor woman was on him. Opening he found himself between the dangerous blades, he stared into her eyes cold and calculative _not today!_ Tatsumi dropped and he watched a few of his hairs float before him as she caught his hair in snpping the scissors shut. Delivering a kick to her stomach she was launched back a few feet. Rolling to his feet Tatsumi gritted his teeth.

"INCRUSIO!" he called out to his Tiegu huge hand appeared behind him from the floor and it slammed down on him the armor materializing in its wake. His cape billowed momentarily before settling.

"Night Raid! You're war propagating killings end here!" With the added speed Tatsumi charged the scissors woman. She gasped s Tatsumi deliver fast punches and kicks as she used the flat end of the scissors to block. _She's strong but not stronger than Incursio!_ Planting his feet he did a sweeping roundhouse kick knocking her out of the way with a yelp. _Shit!_ The green haired guy threw what appeared to be a spear weaved of wires. With his reflexes he shot his hand out grabbing the shaft of the spear.

"Bad Idea guy!" he said and he spread his hands pulling his fingers closed and then open. The wires uncoiled. Tatsumi tried pulling his sword back but the wires wrapped around his gauntlet and pulled planting his feet firmly Tatsumi readied to pull. Scissors lady had regained her strength and attacked him scissors wide open she was about cut his mid-section.

"Like Hell!" lifting his armored knee and shooting out his free hand tatsumi grabbed the blade behind him and the one before him hit his knee.

"Damn it this guy doesn't seem to want to die!" Lubbock cursed. The woman had her hands trembling as she tried to force the scissors close. _You're going to give out before Incursio does lady_ the green hair guy pulled on the strings but Tatsumi didn't budge. _Where the hell is Nyau!_ Tatsumi knew he should be wondering somewhere he should run into them by now.

 **Nyau**

 _Got yourself in a bind there, well I guess I'm going to have to help and be a little too late._ Nyau didn't like Tatsumi not one bit he was too soft and he was messing with the flow of things in the group. General Esdeath was putting too much stock into him so in his opinion he had to be taken out. So patiently he decided to wait it out.

 **Tatsumi**

Green hair guy gave up on using force and was now weaving another spear out of wires. Tatsumi was gritting his teeth frustrated in the situation he was caught in. _come on lady just get tired already! Fine I'm going to make you!_ Tatsumi began pushing against the scissor blades grunting as he did so.

"Just a little longer Sheele!" green guy shouted.

"O-okay Lubock!" Sheela said, but Tatsumi was having none of it and he pushed with all his might. Finally Sheele gave and the scissors opened fully. Putting his boot to the wall next to him Tatsumi used his body as a weapon and knocked himself into Sheele making her smack into the other wall.

"Bastard!" Lubbock yelled and therw the spear Tatsumi was not going to get his other hand caught so he ducked under it. knee firmly on the ground and with good leverage Tatsumi pulled with all of Incuriso's might and brought Lubbock with him.

"whao!" Lubbcok was rocketed off his feet to Tatsumi who reared his fist to cave his skull in. rapidly Lubbock let go of Tatsumi and span a web of thick wire panel and Tatsumi smashed his fist into it. Tatsumi was glad he had Incursio on otherwise he would have broken his hand if the metallic impact was anything to go by. Undoing the wire Lubbock jumped back and created a red of spinning sharp wires that cut the floor before him sending him to Tatsumi. Jumping back Tatsumi gained some distance.

"I can't beat you alone but I can slow you down!" his arms and hands moved into an intricate patter and Tatsumi watched him weave a huge wall of wires blocking his path to Sheele and himself, and his target. Tatsumi cursed and banged his fist on the wires.

"Damn it!" Tatsumi cursed he needed to find a way around now the wire was too strong even for Incursion. _Guess fighting other Tiegu users is harder than regular men_ Tatsumi thought turning and running with augmented speed around the corner.

 **Lubbock**

Lubbcok looked over Sheele who thankfully was just knocked out cold from the impact. Her head was rattled but no bleeding to be seen. Hitting his ear piece communicator he talked to Ieyasu and Mine. "Guys! I found one of the assassins he had an armor type Tiegu! Sheele is been incapacitated but I managed to slow him down" he informed grunts and the sound of Pumpking firing was all he got in response. _Damn they got their hands full too_ Lubbock said.

"Sheele I need you to wake up I'm going to buy us some time I hope you ca make it before this guy punches a hole in my head" Lubbock said sardonically. Unweaving the wall a little he noticed the guy left taking the other way around. With some effort he got all of Cross Tails wires back and turned rounding the corner. _Well let's see how fast you are with this!_ Weaving the wires Lubbock formed an intricate pattern of wires around himself twice as a make shift armor. _Now I got to be careful one wrong move and I might strangle or cut myself to tiny pieces._ Lubbock said running forward about halfway into the hallway. From the other end the armored guy rounded the corner skitting to a halt to see Lubbock in his makeshift armor.

 **Tatsumi**

 _Bastards resourcefull a'll give him that, but he won't be for long if he needs time to make that many tightly packed wires his concentration must be the only thing keeping those things up,_ Tatsumi grinned under his helmet smashing his fist into his open palm with a metal clank. _Guess al rattle your head until you slip up!_ Running Tatsumi picked up speed to smash him with everything he had. Lubock stood at the ready and launched forward. Rearing his fist back Tatsumi was ready, Lubbock returned the gesture and they met both fist clashing with a loud clank.

Tatsumi heard the guy shout in pain, _so you felt that huh? Well feel this too!_ Tatsumi began going through his martial arts forms and kicked punched at Lubbock. However Lubbock wasn't an assassin for names sake and he countered Tatsumi's style rather well. They traded kicks and punches with Lubbock managing to redirect Tatsumis much stronger and powerful punches thanks to Incursio's strength. Stepping back Tatsumi blocked a punch meant for his face and he returned the gesture throwing a quick jab to his face. Lubbock moved his face to the side and brought a knee to Tatsumi's side. Tatsumi bent awkwardly for a sec and Lubbock capitalized on the move and threw a good one and two to his face knocking Tatsumi back. _Martial arts too, man Night Raid is more than just cut throats after all_ Tatsumi threw a roundhouse kick. Lubbock ducked but, Tatsumi didn't stop using the momentum he swept Lubbock off his feet. Pushing off with his feet Tatsumi stood with his hands and brought his armored boot down to try and crush Lubbock's head. Lubbcok put his arms before him blocking in an x and Tatusumi heard him cry out in pain. His blows weren't lethal but he was doing more damage than he was on Tatsumi. _I just need to outlast him then_ rolling away Tatsumi stood as did Lubbock albeit a bit slower.

Again forward Tatsumi threw a high kick that Lubbock deflected and he brought a punch to Tatsumi's groin. Tatsumi grimaced pulling back, but Lubbock pushed his advantage throwing a punch to Tatsumi's face knocking him back some more. Widening his stance Tatsumi did the next thing and reared back before bringing his head forwar smashing it against the incoming fist. Lubbock cried out loudly and stepped back. He was shaking his left fist he just head butted a little, while Tatsumie stepped back trying to get his barings after that jarring hit rattled his head in his helmet. Blinking Tatsumi felt the killing intent and quickly rolled away a loud snap in his wake. Sheele was up and her cold eyes looked to cut him one way or the other. Tatsumi cursed sent back to square one fighting two Tiegu users on his own.

 **Ieyasu**

He wanted to use Alastor now more than ever but he had to save it for a more crucial time. This big axe guy was something else though. His blows where like being hit by a hammer. Every parry Ieyasu felt it up to his arms. He should count himself lucky though as the old guy who could manipulate water was having a shootout with Mine. He fired projectiles she returned the fire with Pumpking, from his ear piece he had heard Lubbock tell him of another assassin using an Armor Tiegu. _Tatsumi is that you?_ He thought briefly but dismissed the thought. Tatsumi was a good guy who wouldn't be working for a cruel woman like Esdeath. There had to be more armor types if the fact that Alastor existed was something to go by. Jumping back Ieyasu watched the beastly guy smirk and pull his axe apart.

"Go! Belvaac!" he threw one of the new blades and it span at Ieyasu who briefly considered deflecting it but the way it was kicking up the wind he decided against it jumping over it.

"Missed me!" grinned Ieyasu, but the beastly guy only smirked and Ieyasu felt the killing intent and quickly rolled to the side as the blade span back to his owner.

"Ah I guess I did, but its alright the stronger you are the more battle experience I get!" roared the beastly guy charged both axes in hand and Ieyasu met him half way.

"HYAAH!" Ieyasu said as they crossed blades. When he parried his right swing Ieyasu had to already be on the move to avoid the left one. Like with the axe united the guy's strength was ridiculous. Each parry was devastating. Ieyaus had to focuse on dodging more because every block was merely zapping his strength. _I need an opening, there!_ Ieyasu noticed how after every swing he was already swinging the other axe. So timing his parry he blocked the right on and ducked under the other one and stood side stepping the right swing again but now Ieyasu was in his blind spot at the right. spinning with Alastor he swnung to take his head. But Beast guy wasn't going out that easily and lifted his arms and jumped back and Alastor left an ugly gash across his chest running the black uniform.

"GAAAH!" he yelled in pain. Pressing the advantage Ieyasu charged before stopping as a wave of neusia hitting him making his resolve drop. The big guy smirked and delivered a huge boot to his chest that Ieyasu barely blocked with Alastor as he was rocketed backwards form the sheer force. Sliding to a stand still Ieyasu knelt watching a young looking boy play a flute. _His Tiegu is that fluet!_ The more he heard the music the more his will to fight left him and Alastor sent dark hisses of disapproval into his mind.

 _Pain._

Alastor spoke, Ieyasu blinked the haze in his mind making it hard to think.

 _Pain._

It hissed again with rising anger, eyes widening Ieyasu understood. Mouth opened he bit down hard on his hand drawing blood. The effects like a cloud evaporated. And Ieyasu stood in time to avoid big meaty fist of beast guy. He rolled to the side.

"Ah he figured out how to break the effect" commented Nayu as he walked beside the beast guy.

"More fun this way! How about a little boost Nyau" the beast guy said and the boy grinned and put the fluet to his mouth and played as he walked backwards to a safer distance. Roaring the wound seemed to be forgotten as the beast guy fought with twice the vigor now and even his speed picked up. so much so Ieyasu was contemplating using Alastor less he end up dying.

 _The Sound brings valor._

Alastor was being surprisingly helpful this fight, then again most of his assassination targets wheren't Tiegu users.

"Mine! The little guy shoot him! Keep him from playing that flute he's powering up this guy with it!" the pink haird sniper yelled back frustrated as she took cover and relocated to another side of the roof.

"Do I have to do everything!?" Mine yelled and the music stopped as an annoyed Nyau took to dodging the shots.

 **Liver**

The situation was unfavorable to him, if he lept and tried to close the distance he wouldn't be able to doge in the air and the girl would shoot him down. Using his Teigu even in small projectiles like this was not taxing but like a dripping droplet of water, it eventually fills up a glass. So the more he sued it the more stamina Liver wasted. He was hard pressed and if he turned to help Daidara the girl would have free reign to line uninterrupted shots and it could cost them their lives. Though they were all ready to die for General Esdeath they weren't going to throw those lives away so fast. So liver had only once chance now. He needed to cause something to his advantage.

So running into her blind spot Liver summoned the power of his tiegu. "WATER DRAGON HEAVENLY JUDGMENT!" Liver declared and from the side of the ship water pillars rose and began to wave their ends turning to the shape of Dragons. _Genreal forgive us but if we cannot defeat them here we will be taking them out with us!_ Bringing his hand down his dragons attacked.

 **Mine**

When she saw the Dragons she prepared pumpking to shoot them out of the way. With the added power up of her being in a pinch she would decimate the attack. That seemed to be the problem however as she could not feel that old man's killing intent. _The ship!_ Mine thought and quickly stabbed the sharp bayonet ending of Pumpking into the ceiling and hung for dear life. Before shouting into her ear piece and at Ieyasu.

"BRACE!" she yelled

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi was pushed back growling as he did so the combined efforts of Lubbock and Sheele were going to be the end of him. But as he prepared to conter attack he stumbled as the ship rumbled and did a huge buckle. Before he could do anything a huge concentrated water stream burst before him cutting him off from him and the two assasins. _Liver! Damn it!_ Tatsumi cursed and the pipes by him exploded as well as more explosions rocked across the ship! Tatsumi was flung out into the side of the ship from one of the decorative windows just barely holding onto the side before h fell into the water.

 **Lubbock**

Creating a protective cocoon around him and Sheele Lubbock rode out the shock wave of what felt like an artillery strike on the ship. "Hold on!" Sheele did so gripping his waist with one hand and the other holding Extase. _A beautiful woman holding onto me and I can't even take the time to enjoy it! Some god must hate me!_ Lubbock thought sardonically his left hand felt like fire but he had to keep going. He needed to hold it together _Najenda_ he repeated her name like a mantra to keep him together.

 **Ieyasu**

The big cabbin collapses as a water dragon pierced it and the building began falling apart. The entire ship had rocked and thrown everyone to the ground. Stabbing Alastor into the wood he held for dear life as everything fell apart. Another explosion from the main deck where his target was finally knocked everyone around and Ieyasu was engulfed by blackness.

 **Tatsumi**

He hauled himself over the railing to find himself near the front of the ship. Collapsing he let the armor disperse at this moment not caring if he was letting his guard down. He was breathing heavy his battle with the two assasins Lubbock and Sheele had left him drained. _Damn these guys are pretty good_ rolling onto his stomach he stood on the destroyed deck pieces of the big building everywhere and a thick smog from fires in the engine room rose into the air. The ship groaned and Tatsumi felt it tilt a little _we are going to sink soon, we have to get out of here_ Tatsumi said and walked on the deck.

"Liver! Daidara!" he called out. "Nyau! Anyone!" if he called for him he must be desperate Tatsumi walked over some rubble and recognized a black sleeve sticking out from it. _Lots of dead again_ he thought as he found lots of bodies and body parts of passangers. Making it near the tip where the decorative dragon head was Tatsumi grimaced. Sure he didn't like the bastard but hell that was painful. A big piece of metal had landed on Nyau's head smashing his skull and his brain matter was all over the deck, luckily the Tiegu was intact. _Sick bastard even if I didn't like you, that's a bad way to go_ Tatsumi turned and looked for anyone else. Hearing a rumble nearby Tatsumi got near the rubble "Incuriso" he said and in a quick flash the armor was on again. Moving the ruble he found a battered Daidara.

"You look like hell" Tatsumi tried grinning and picked him up a horrible gash was across his chest but the warped metal stuck in his abdomen looked worst.

"Ah guy, I found your friend but, I don't know if he made it" he coughed grinning.

"Forget that right now, Ieyasu is hard to kill he'll be fine" _I hope so_ Tatsumi thought with trepidation. He hauled him up and he leaned heavily on Incursio as Tatsumi helped him clear from the rubble.

"Where are the others" he grimaced.

"Nyau is dead, I don't know about Liver" Tatsumi said worry over the General and dare he say it mentor creeping in. Daidara coughed up some blood growling as he put his hand to his wound coming back bloody.

"Yo looks like I'm done too" he said grinning lopsidesly Tatsumi cursed he could live with Nyau dead, no one would lose sleep over that bastard but Daidara didn't deserve to die like this. He needed to die in his feet with steel in his hand like he would have it. Now he would die bleeding out in a damn boat. _Damn it Liver, why did you do this_ Tatsumi thought.

"Heh you have to get strong, Tatsumi" Daidara said Tatsumi would have been baffled that he used his name instead of guy or bro. But as it stood he needed to help Daidara.

"But you got to remember to pay attention even in a time like this, later bro!" He said and Tatsumi was startled as Daidara pushed him back as he did with a grin on his face, _what!?_ Tatsumi thought. He felt the killing intent too late and he saw a beam of energy vaporize Daidara's head. His grin stayed to the very end. Tatsumi felt his eyes widen. It was all so bloody fast, he was there Daidara was grinning like a big idiot like always just a second ago!

 **Hey bro! let's fight!**

 **A tie! Man you give me the best battle experience!**

 **We have to become the strongest and catch up to the General Guy!**

Tatsumi fell on his back his gauntlet reaching up as he remembered Daidara, for everything that happened Daidara cared for his comrades' even creepy Nyau. Daidara pushed him out of the way of a killing shot meant for him.

"You….BITCH!" with lighting speed Tatsumi jumped up. A shot came from the still unsettled dust and smoke from the destroyed engines. The killing intent read his mind working on pure twisted in an awkward angle his back bent back as the energy shot grazed his breast plate creating sparks. _I got you!_ Landing Tatsumi sprinted across the deck. His senses, Tatsumi ducked another beam missed, every shot only furthering his rage fueled killing intent. Jumping to the right he landed on the railing running along it. _I'm going to kill you!_ His mind raged jumping off left ducked another shot whizzed by grabbing big piece of debris from the ground he ran to see a pink haired girl holding a rifle at him. He felt a spike on the killing intent aimed at him timing his run he threw his projectile.

 **Mine**

That crazy bastard had to have a plastic spine, up in the air like that he should have been a sitting duck but he bent back making her miss her first shot. He then predicted every of her trailing shots and he kept dodging them all but as she felt Pumpking respond with an increase of power, so much so Mine felt it vibrate in her palms.

"Being stubborn, I guess this can be considered a pinch!" Mine yelled and aimed Pumpking, before something grey came out of nowhere and hit pumpking her shot went wide into the air and she had to hold it with all her might to keep Pumpking from shaking and breaking her arms. She felt her stomach dropped to her feet eyes wide as the white cape was the last thing she could see without craining her neck back.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi got behind her and raised his hand ready to bring his fist down on the back of her neck to kill Daidara's killer.

"Mine!" Sheele yelled and Tatsumi jumped over the purpled headed assassin as swung her scissors at him. _Damn it don't interrupt!_ Tatsumi ran at her delivering raged filled attacks with inhuman strength that Sheele was forced to use her Tiegu to keep from Tatsumi breaking her in half with his strikes. Pulling his punch back Tatsumi felt himself be pulled back and losing his balance. Looking up he saw Lubbock holding him back rolling back Tatsumi slid out of the grip and Lubbock crused weaving a wall before him and Tatsumi as Tatsumi tried to punch himself through it. _Damn it! Damn it!_ Tatsumi growled before rolling away as Sheele tried to cut him in half rolling away Tatsumi. Cursed need more, I need more power Incursio, Incuriso, INCURSIO! Extending his hand Tatsumi found a part of Incursio he couldn't open before something he still hadn't mastered when he left his village a long shaft materialized with a gem in bright blood red a blade in a v arc covered the end.

"NEUNTOTE!" Tatsumi span the spear once and attacked Sheele curse sparrying a stab ment for her heart. Tatsumi span and brought the shaft to her side and he heard a loud crack over her cry as he moved to attack Lubbock. Tatsumi stabbed and stabbed against Lubbock and his wall his spear tip slipping between the walls. _Night Raid, I wont forgive you!_ Tatsumi roared as he broke Lubbock's defense little by little.

 **Ieyasu**

The armored guy was attacking and so far keeping all three of his friends in check. _I have to help_ Ieyasu thought taking Alastor he wiped a hand over his forehead trying to remove the smear off blood. His head got a scratch that would no doubt leave a scar. _Now or never_ lifting Alastor Ieyasu was ready to summon the armor.

"SNAKE OF THE ABYSS!" Ieyasu rolled away as huge water pressure attack slid past him the floor busting it worse than it already was. From a cloud of smoke walked that old guy that destroyed the ship. He walked blood was smeared on the lower side of his abdomen. _He's wounded_ Ieyasu thought evens man oozed power Ieyasu summoned his Tiegu.

"ALASTOR!" lightning stroke Ieyasu dark devil wings sprouted from his back engulfing him. Before the old man he stood in his armor. Electricity crackled thorugh his finger tips and he charged on the old man.

"It ends here!" Ieyasu threw opened clawed attacks that the old man deflected by using flat hands to slap the attacks way. _He knows if I touch him I'm going to zap the life out of him_ falling back Ieyasu tried overpowering the older man with the suits stronger physical ability and threw a hard kick to his midsection. Ieyasu scowled from the lower levels. Ieyasu pulled back and grinned putting his hands close as electricity flowed. Ieyasu pressed his hands on the ground and electricity flowed to the water the old man didn't seem phased.

"Fool!" he said the water to his feet dispersed and he picked it up waving it around him before sending the concentrated stream at Ieyasu. The electricity didn't harmed him but the water preassure blasted him back.

"Gah!" Ieyasu said using the momentum to roll to his feet. as he knelt he looked to the side briefly.

"A secon can make a difference in the battle!" Ieyasu crossed his arms as he was blasted off the deck by a high preasssure water pillar. After a second later, Ieyasu flew up into the sky, rearing his hand back he shot electric charges at the old man. He flinched but the water shield he put up safely redirected it to the ground.

"I'm disappointed in what Tatsumi said about you Ieyaso Winchester! Even now he is twice the warrior!" The old men put his hands out and water shot up from the ocean.

"WATER DRAGON HEAVENLY JUDGEMENT!" the attack he used in the beginning to bring the ship down Ieyasu cursed as the dragons weaved and went at him mouth open.

 _Power, we need more power!_

Ieyasu roared loud and followed the image Alastor put in his head he flew upward then dove down and span. Electricity crackled around and around until a vortex formed around him. The power, was overwhelming Ieyasu tore through the dragons the older man's eyes widen as he tore through the attack and landed punching the ground sending a shockwave in a dome shape of elcetrcity.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi turned to see the black armor guy land and send that attack of energy. Crossing his arms Tatsumi braced for the impact none came as it was only the electric energy that coursed through his body "RRRUUAAAHHHHH!" he yelled in pain as every nerve in his body lit up with the electric current. With the electric energy coursing through his body right side by the visor of Incursio cracked, and shattered. He fell to a knee gasping holding his chest his heart felt like it was about to explode. Tatsumi felt the killing intent and turned to find that Sheele assassin open her scissors coming for him. _Not… today I'm going to kill one of you now!_ Scissors opened a bring flash emitted from the scissors the scissors snapped close. Tatsumi had jumped into the sky high he summoned his spear killing intent clear he launched it. As a blast from the pink girl came for him. Tatsumi crossed his arms in the last second and he was blasted off the boat. The explosion was what sent him down, and Incursio's helmets.

Tatsumi felt the wind whip about his face, he looked down to see Liver be blasted out of the dock lighting coursing through the air. _Liver…Liver_ Tatsumi reached to Liver as he fell into the water. Looking down his green eyes closed as he joined him in the down under.

 **Ieyasu**

Ieyasu sighed after blasting off the old man who seemed to have lost hope as soon as the armored guy was blasted away. Calling off Alastor Ieyaso walked with a grin to his friends "Guys! We…did it" he felt the color drain from him. In between the group Mine tears in her eyes was holding Sheele eyes wide Ieyasu fell to his knees _no, no, no I failed again not again!_ Ieyasu felt tears sting his eyes.

"DAMN IT!" Ieyasu cursed out feeling his heart twisting how he felt a failure for failing Sayo and now Sheele.

 **Tatsumi**

He hacked out dirty sea water onto a sandy ground writhing for a moment before turning to lay on his back. Tatsumi felt his lungs on fire as he watched dark storm clouds gather above the sky growing grey. He lifted his head and looked down to see by his right side Incuriso stabbed on the ground. Gasping for breath he licked his lips and called out "Liver!" his hoarse voice called out.

"Tatsumi" he received a response the voice sounded tired and so very old. Tatsumi had ever heard it so tired his entire time with him always high energy. Flopping onto his belly Tatsumi crawled on his stomach dragging himself across the sand. Squinting his geen eyes he found Liver just a few paces ahead on his back. Tatsumi reached him and dragged himself into his knees looking at liver. His white shirt was burnt and his muscled chest had burns as well as blood soaking into the sand on his lower left side.

"I need to get you to a medic" Tatsumi's voice rasped. Liver blinked before looking at Tatsumi and spoke to him.

"Tatsumi, I'm glad you're okay…when I saw you blast out of that ship…I seemed to have lost my will" Liver said his voice sounded incredulous. "I saw your resolve Tatsumi, on that mission killing that Politician. A good man something I used to be before I was betrayed" Tatsumi gritted his teeth, this sounded like a dead man making peace.

"Damn it! Liver you aren't dead yet, you are going to be fine!" Tatsumi said gritting his teeth trying to keep his tears in. there was no one he could manifest his rage into he didn't know what to do. He lost so much damn it all he lost so much he couldn't lose another person.

"Tatsumi, I used up all of my energy to swim you a neigh ten miles off shore" Liver groaned bringing his hand to his side with blood.

"Damn it Liver" sighed Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi…I'm glad to have met you, I'm glad General Esdeath sees potential in you because. I see it as clear as day you are going to be a great warrior one day Tatsumi" Liver groaned and Tatsumi felt tears on his eyes.

"I'm going to change this empire, Liver I promise you I will change this empire and get rid of this corruption" Tatsumi growled.

"Good you can do it Tatsumi you will inherit my will that which I couldn't do so many years ago" Liver lifted his bloodied hand placing it to his face dirtying his brown hair. Liver wiped it down his face and Tatsumi opened his eyes to see Liver look at him in the eyes.

"You're a real soldier now son, no more kid games" he said Tatsumi nodded he felt it inside. He felt the change his goal set his sense of duty like steel. Tatsumis father's voice rang in his head telling him of his will and his strength. Tatsumi looked onto Liver the blood smeared on his face felt like a form of baptism. His blood on his face felt heavy with the burden of responsibility.

"Tatsumi one more thing, if you ever learn of the truth don't forget who you are what you learn will never change who you are" Tatsumi looked confused.

"Liver" Tatsumi said he couldn't figure out what else to say.

"Tatsumi…guh Tatsumi you will be the second coming of the strongest of the empire remember to follow the General" Liver said his chest stopped raising his eyes looked heavy.

"I promise" Tatsumi said. Liver smiled and he did not move Tatsuim gritted his teeth as he watched his mentor die with a smile.

"RGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his anguished filled yell resounded into the night as rain began pouring down on him.

 **Esdeath**

This was her fault she should have gone with Tatsumi and sent the Beast to kill the fat bastard. Night Raid sent assassins Akame and some woman who had the Imperial Arm Lionell. Akame was interesting some potentianl then again she was part of the assassin program training killers from birth. She was standing tall the elemnts raging around her as her ship was heading to shore. On the halfway sunk vessel they found Daidara's body as well as what was left of Nyau's body. Her keen eyes looked across the beach and she found them. _Tatsumi!_ She thought with fear and froze the water path before her as she ran on it to the beach. What she found both puzzuled her, relieved her and, interested her in so many ways.

Tatsumi was half laying on a rock on the beach Liver's body was next to him both hands folded over his chest Tatsumi had blood smeared on his face being washed away by the water. Tatsumi had a serene smile on his face.

 **Holy crap bags! This is a hell of a chapter it took me some time to write it as you can tell. I hope you enjoyed it and sigh we lost some characters here today ;~;**

 **Still I hope you guys like it pleaser read and review and stuff :D.**


	6. Kill the Assasins

**Esdeath**

The time after the rather botched up operation had passed with a form of melancholy around her little side of the palace. The men with her grieved their fellow fallen soldiers drank and remarked times of war with the Three Beast. In her rooms Esdeath was in her private study looking over papers, reports letters and, such to be reviewed. Opening a file she had in her left drawer Esdeath read it a red stamp of 'FAILURE' on the manila folder. Opening it she read to herself the report once more looking for anything that she might have missed to have her subordiantes fail to kill all but one man. That one man was now up in arms. Literally as he led a good five thousand men under his command to the rebel's side. The now former General knew who had sent for him for voicing his opinion against the administration and now the Revolutionary Army had been bolstered in strength. All in all to her an acceptable loss, though she it grieved her to lose men she had come to call comrades almost friends.

However the way of the world proved itself to her, as it had time and time again. The weak die and strong survive though she wished that her comrades where with her today. They died because of their weakness. _Shame_ she thought even after a few months she could still fondly recall her former compatriots. Closing the file once more she felt it had been at least the twentieth time she read the thing. Placing it in its drawer she went back to the matter at hand.

"We lost two Arms, Scream and Belvaac a minor victory for the rebels Tatsumi however claims to have seriously injured or killed the wielder of the Tiegu Extase. The wielder of the Tiegu Cross Tail as well suffered multiple injuries ensuring Night Raid to be out of commission for a while" Esdeath commented to herself allowed. Her words had truth to them as Night Raid had gone silent after the boat incident and their assassinations had slowed to a crawl with very minor targets. Mostly they now seemed to be doing the CDF's work killing criminal filfth that weren't even worth her boots to step on. Sure she had her men contend with the criminal factors in the city as per her instructions. But she always hunted bigger prey. Leaning on her open left palm she hummed and read the recruit files for a new unit she was putting together. Fighting Tiegu assassisns required the same response so she looked for Tiegu uses all over the empire. Looking at the first file she found a sense of Déjà vu looking at the eager face of a Sailor from the country a port town near the empires border.

Name: Wave Kingslayer

Serial # 2065309

Rank: Engisn

Station: The Sea Bitch Destroyer of the 3rd Imperial Fleet

Imperial Arm: Grand Chariot (Armor Class)

A brief description followed of his service from wrestling aquatic Danger beast with his bare hands. As well as single handedly sinking a pirate ship prior to receiving his Tiegu. Esdeath was impressed, his one weakness perhaps could be how he willingly suffered injuries by saving slaves from the pirates ending in injury and ten lashes for insubordination. Through all that his record was impeccable that one disciplinary action aside. Smiling she signed off on his transfer to her and sealed it with her sign.

 **Wave**

"Kingslayer!" the captain of the Sea Bitch yelled over the roaring storm the ship was sailing through. Wave held on to the ropes holding sails steady using Grand Chariot. A good five men tapped his armored shoulders and took the ropes from him and Wave nodded to them letting the armor go and he already soaked made it to the top where the captain was manning the helm.

"Mister Lowell! Take the helm, with me Kingslayer!" roared the captain. Nodding Wave followed the captain into the ship where more men. Their engines had given out a good while ago so the emergency sails of the ship had been deployed. Sailing old school as the younger crew put it was proving quite the challenge keeping the sails from being ripped from the mast.

"Transfer orders for you son" the captain's grave voice said after making their way to his cabin. He poured some wine for them both. The older Captain and former owner of Grand Chariot sighed as his wet clothes dripped all over the cabin floor.

"Transfer orders? To another ship?" he asked.

"No like hell any of those whoresons would have my best first mate" he grinned patting his shoulder. Wave grinned. Wave and the old captain had gone ways back from his days as fresh meat in the ship. He had handed down Grand Chariot to him telling him his days had past and Grand Chariot needed another strong wielder now.

"Where to then?" he asked now confused.

"special forces son" he said downing his glass.

"Special forces? I'm a sailor not a damn spook" Wave said.

"Over our heads General Esdeath her own letter and seal son" the captain nodded to his desk. Sighing Wave had no choice it would seem.

 **Esdeath**

Humming she read the file of one Bols Heartwarmer, an ironic name considering his position but it seemed it was adopted when he married. For more than one reason she now wanted this man in her unit not two ways about it. Writing the letter she sealed it once again with her seal glee in her mind at having a seasoned warrior in the battlefield of love.

 **Bols**

Another raised town and he felt his heart ache at the deed, but in the end of things it was all he could do. Sitting with his Tiegu Rubicante, his partners more sick bastards than men left in those mask finished off the burning town. A plague of what was dubbed the Black Death had spread across the town and the Empire had order a quarantine before calling the Incineration unit. The entire town was purged healthy and infected alike. An officer approached his sitting form looking at him with a neutral face and handed him a letter which he read promptly.

"Transfer orders…another place to do my dirty business" he muttered. The only solace being he would be relocated to the capital to see his darling Lohanna and angel Lysa.

 **Esdeath**

This last file had crossed her table at the last minute and she could not hold it off until the end. She wanted to satisfy her curiosity at this mysterious stranger. A civilian who found a Tiegu and had wormed his way into her pile. _Very curios indeed_ she thought wondering how this civilian got her attention, he could be useless or if he was here perhaps very useful indeed. She considered herself a gambling woman so she sealed the letter.

 **Run**

A carriage provided by his generous…benefactors if he could call them was traveling to the Capitol inside a man who could only be described as an angel was riding in it making his way to his assigned spot to the special forces unit by General Esdeath. When the letter arrived to the estate of the noblewoman who he 'served' Run was overjoyed. Smiling in a manner that would set the hearts of maidens racing the angelic man felt his conviction strengthen. _I will find you…and I will kill you._ The same phrase he repeated like a prayer ran in his head.

 **Esdeath**

Ah yes this one was a one she had to have a few of her favors called in. though she detested politics she knew well when to play the charmer…and the reminder of what she could do to the refusing parties never hindred neither. So from a grumbling Honest she was able to get this little number for her team.

Name: CLASSEFIED

Serial # CLASSEFEID

Station: CLASSEFIED

Designation: Kurome

Subject: E-57

From the Assassin program that produced Akame she got her hands on her sister Kurome. Sister who were among the only survivors of their little assassin team by the super soldier program. Her Tiegu Yatsufusa a very powerful and reliable Tiegu. Her feats that wheren't blacked out where impressive would be modest. So without further thought she stamped the letter.

 **Kurome**

Kurome was in her room, in the Womb as the underground lab she had spent her life in was named. Her room was a small windowless room with a single light hanging on the ceiling. One table with a few books a cot and a sealed door. She had been there for only a few moments when the doors opened two soldiers walked in one was holding her Yatsufusa, the other her little black uniform with the red tie. Kurome hummed and stood and the soldiers began dressing her. A man with a bushy moustache entered pushing up these glasses that seemed bigger than his head.

"E-57 you have an assignment" he said.

"Understood" the one word response as she was taught. They needed to be efficient, give short responses always be fast and you got to live.

"You are to be assigned to General Esdeath's Special Forces unit, on doing so you will have a seconday objective. One you have been requisitioning to the Order for a better part of three years now." he grinned and her eyes widen.

"You are to eliminate Subject: A-47" Kurome felt her fist tightened and her black eyes narrow.

"Akame" she responded.

"Yes…kill her on sight understood?"

"Roger" was her response dressed and armed she walked out of the room not needing direction to the deployment center.

 **Esdeath**

Leaning back in her chair she was pleased with herself, the last two members she needed where a Doctor Stylish no real last name to speak off. As well as Seryu Ubiquitous with her live Tiegu the report says she named Koro. Tapping the files she signed on their transfers and called for a servant to deliver the letters. Esdeath left her rooms and left her letters to be sent as she walked the palace halls she could only think of her partner, Tatsumi. Looking up she decided she wouldn't be as linient on long term assignments again she would keep him close to her when he returned.

 **Najenda**

Night Raids capabilities had been crippled for months, Sheela died a very painful hit to morale and personally. Not matter how many times they told themselves they were prepared to die suffering from it was a whole different scenario. Sighing Najenda put a cigar between her lips and lit it with her lucky lighter. Najenda took a deep calming puff and let it out in a big cloudy exhale as she read the old report. _Lubbock borke his wrist and arm in at least ten different places, Sheela was killed in action, but one target was secured and two Tiegus where taken from the empire._ It wasn't their cleanest operation but it was a scrape by success. The Tiegus had been sent to the Revolutionary Army to be put to good use. Now came the next part refilling their rank. Gone from the base she was in the Headquarters for the Revolutionary Army and before her stood her two new recruits.

"Alright Susanoo, and Chelsea I hope you two are prepared to transfer to Night Raid" she said looking at the biological Tiegu and, the girl with the headphones sucking on a sucker.

"Yes, whenever you are aready master" Susanoo said bowing his head. Najenda was able to bond with the biological Tiegu surprisingly enough she thought she was only compatible with Pumpking but Susanoo activated when she was given his core.

"Yeah should be fun" Chelsea shrugged with a lopsided grin.

"Good prepare your things…er you just wait here with me Susanoo. Chelsea be ready to leave by a few weeks." The girl nodded waving herself away arms behind her head she walked out of her room.

"Now…Susanoo, about that crepe you talked about" grinned Najenda Susanoo nodded excusing himself to the kitchen inside the base.

 **Tatsumi**

"Guh!" Tatsumi was thrown against the prison wall he was bruised in a white shirt the collar ripped exposing part of his chest. His hands in iron cuffs that chafed a little, and the Revolutionaries that threw him in the cell weren't all too gentle. Settling on a corner Tatsumi awated his 'friend' a few minutes later an older man with a grey beard. He walked in and set tray with beef, rice and, a cup of wine. Tatsumi in the past few months had found a taste for wine. Smiling Tatsumi picked up the cup and lifted to his nose. Tatsumi grinned.

"You dog" he said. The older man chuckled good naturedly lifting his own glass he brought with him.

"This one was brought from the siege of Malkpite back when I was still in the army. Been saving it for some time now" smiled the old man with melancholy.

"Celebrating anything in particular?" Tatsumi said taking a savoring sip before the other guards came to shovel that piss they called water at him.

"No…I was saving it for a girl I was going to marry, but while I was away some guy took her right under me" he took another swig from his glass.

"Ah sucks, well to…us soldiers then" Tatsumi said. The old man smiled and clanked glasses with him. Tatsumi leaned on the wall with a straight face.

"How long have I been here now?" he asked.

"A few months now son, why?" Tatsumi felt a heavy weight on his heart. He befriended the older soldier. Marcus he was a good man a soldier through and through. Tatsumi sighed if he had to guess Walter would be in position with the men. As if on cue another guard entered he was a gruff looking sod. Tatsumi nodded to him as he put a bucket of water in the cell near Tatsumi. Around his neck he had a chain with a ring. Ripping the chain off he slip on the Tiegu that once belonged to his mentor that Tatsumi kept as a secret weapon.

"Huh never seen you wear that ring before" Marcus commented. Tatsumi smiled sadly and took a final sip of his wine.

"Marcus…I have to ask you, but please would you surrender" Tatsumi asked. The older man smirked laughing shaking his head.

"Ah so that's what that is" he said he put it together showing his skills.

"Tatsumi, I joined this revolution because it felt right. if I turned my back on them now, what kind of man would I be?" he said.

"One that gets to live…please if you join me fight for General Esdeath you can help me change this world" Tatsumi said. He gave to Marcus the same look he gave Liver one of determination and valor. Marcus looked on impressed.

"Tatsumi…" he said.

"Please we can change this world, but dying for this failing revolution won't fix a damn thing" Marcus sagged his shoulders.

"Tatsumi…alright say I believe you, what do you plan to do?" Tatsumi nodded at him.

"I'm going to kill Honest, and if the Emperor doesn't straighten out…I will kill him too" Tatsumi said his voice with a razor edge. Tatsumi was prepared even if the emperor was a child if he didn't do as Tatsumi wanted he would kill him and damn it all. With Esdeath backing him he would take the throne by force himself…but first he needed to become strong first Esdeath wouldn't follow any of his plans until he could best her.

"Tatsumi...okay" Marcus said. Tatsumi grinned satisfied.

"Well when you wake up this base will be gone…I can't spare everyone but if they surrendered they will be treated fairly" Tatsumi said. Marcus thinned his lips.

"Alright" picking up the water Tatsumi got to work.

 **Walter**

He and the men were ready when Tatsumi proposed the plan to allow himself to be captured. Walter nearly shit his pants with fear. Esdeath would have his head hell, probably the entire companies' heads. "Where the hell is the signal we got in position waited if he doesn't deliver the General will cut our balls off and make us wear them around our necks." Walter muttered.

"Shit if we live that long, that fucking Fortress has walls plenty of men and we got siege engines…not like that's new" chuckled another man next to him. They had surrounded the fortress a few ballistas on the turrets and the walls had actual riflemen.

"See that M-65 rifles plenty of rounds…shit look at these woods ever been shot at with Danger Beast rounds Walter?" asked another man by Walters right.

"Yeah once back in the Northt his cunt had a rifle trained on me when I was strangling his fucking friend. I rolled a little to the side and the son of a bitch clipped my shoulder" Walter rolled his shoulders.

"Same as the one you got the arrow on?" chuckled the same guy who was watching for Tatsumi's signal with binoculars.

"Shit yeah been shot and cut in that same shoulder like three fucking times" Walter rubbed his shoulder feeling the phantom pain of the round and arrow that once hit him.

"There it is!" yelled one of his men. Looking up from the river running through the fortress huge water pilar dragons appeared.

"ALRIGHT YOU CUNTS! LETS SAVE OUR BOY CHARGE!" yelled Walter and the battle was on.

Their forces smashed against the wall Walter was up against the wall as he heard death and pain all around him the rifle men firing on the charging men. "OH SHIT CLEAR THE GATE HERE HE COMES!" from the gate the soldiers all dived out of the way. Like a hammer a water dragon destroyed the massive gates. Wood and metal flew everywhere Walter ducked against the ground as Tatsumi ran through the gates going against the wall.

"Walter! Do you have it?" asked Tatsumi removing his ring and pocketing it. Walter nodded and removed Incursio from his back and tossed it to Tatsumi.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi took Incursio and grinned nodding to Walter "Thanks Walter, you know the drill clear the base no survivors. However in my cell theres one that's knocked out hes coming with us…as a friend" Walter sighed knowing Tatsumi's deal with saving rebel bastards it hardly ever worked most of the time they just yelled some crap about freedom and died. The fact he got one was interesting and now Tatsumi got one. The battle raged on for another good three hours before taking down the rebels sparing the ones who surrendered for Tatsumi. He had a mixed bag of those willing to follow him or not. The battle lasted a good two hours Tatsumi living up to the name had received in these past months.

"The White Devil…come here to kill us yourself" grunted the oldest of three survivors. Tatsumi didn't count Marcus, He wasn't a survivor he was one of his now Tatsumi shook his head and stepped aside Incursio still intimidating with blood coating his armor and spear. Ever since he began using Incursio's support weapon Tatsumi had seen a lot more blood. Marcus stepped up to them the light in their eyes left them quickly.

"You traitor! We should have known not to trust an Imperial soldier!" roared the youngest of the group. Tatsumi would say he was a good six years older than himself as he watched them struggle against their bindings.

"No traitor I'm still loyal to the cause, but my methdos have changed" Marcus grumbled. He motioned to Tatsumi with his hand Tatsumi dismissed the bloodied armor he was in his prison grab ring back in its chain around his neck.

"I'm going to need good men, honest men to run this empire and trun it from the corrupt cancer that holds it" Tatsumi said. The men were not moved.

"You're full of it! you believed him Marcus!? You helped star this damn revolution! Why would you believe him!" the oldest said angry.

"Because I started this damn Rebellion! You young punks think, you're changing anything!? Look at us! This fortress housed a good one thousand souls! Five hundred men! With one bloody Tiegu User brought us to our knees! What fukcing progress can we claim!?" Marcus was angry tired and most of all sad. Tatsumi could feel the pain of the old soldier who had lost so much to war.

"Look at this a thousand soulds snuffed out to fight a fucking behemoth! I served the empire I saw them crush mightier foes than us. So quit your damn pride and take the boys offer! Look at this he did this by himself! I believe in him…you should too I talked with the lad and I have never met a stronger or more dedicated soul" Marcus finished with his grave voice giving out to his tired mind. They were silent for a moment before the older one replied. He spat on Tatsumi's boot earning him a punch from one of his men.

"Fucking rebels" muttered Walter.

"I was one too…these poor sods suffered a lot by the empire" said Marcus.

"Aye? I'm poor as fuck with five kids to feed but I ain't throwing my life away" muttered Walter. Tatsumi almost chuckled at that he found hard to believe that hard face son of a bitch was married much less had kids.

"Jeez Walter, with that attitude you shouldn't spawn" Tatsumi gave a weak grin.

"Hell too late for that" Walter smirked the men aaround laughed as they went about taking loot and piling bodies to be burnt. Dead bodies attracted Danger Beasts and this fort could still be useful to the empire _or me_ Tatsumi thought manning his men here. Well Esdeath's men but if he kept winning their loyalty and show them he could be as powerful as the General he might be able to save this empire yet. _But not with you…no this rebellion is just another obstacle…I will remove it, they will join me willingly or_ Tatsumi turned from the prisoners as they were taken away. He scared himself for a second, _I'm not like them…if they refuse they won't leave me another choice but I won't be cruel._ Tatsumi sighed. Before turning and giving his orders.

"Well were done here, pack up and take whatever loot we can take with us. We're going home" Tatsumi smiled and everyone cheered. A long campaign of three months fighting and plenty of lost friends they were glad to be marching to the capitol.

 **Ieyasu**

Ieyasu was sitting in an outside café near the biggest town squares in the capitol. The dark name to the othewrsie friendly looking square was the hanged men's square. Something of the sort was happening today it would seem. Ieyasu watched with thinly vailed disgust. The stage was set up but no gallows and Ieyasu watched as the roar of applauses and yelling started to reach them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ieyasu with grim attitude. Mine and Leone looked to him and even Mine gave a concerned looked. Ieyasu had become…a bit less stable after Sheele died. He talked to his Tiegu constantly seeming to have conversations with the ancient sword and the Danger Beast trapped inside.

"Execution probably another of Honest political enemies" Leone said glaring at the cheering people. People where fickle after all and blood was an easy way to keep them sedated. Keep them from thinking of their own problems of starvation, poverty, rampant crime and, corruption. Pushing their way to the front Ieaysu stayed slightly behind Leone and Mine.

"Oh crap, black cross banners Esdeath's people" muttered Mine. The mounted men where first not that many mounted some officers and. That was not good Ieyasu opened his mouth and felt the color drain from his face. Leading the men of that monster called Esdeath was his best friend Tatsumi. He wore a white long coat with black trimming a black tight shirt with a white belt around his dark trousers with a black cross buckle. Dark brown boots, scuffed with mud on the stirups. Tatsumi looked on aloofed deep in thought his face once smiling seemed grim as behind him three Revolutionary Soldiers. Tatsumi looked to his right to the crowds as some of the women reached for him and he obliged with a small smile and a nod making them squeal. _You've become quite popular eh Tatsumi?_ Thought Ieyasu watching his best friend ride past him his men breaking left and right as Tatsumi led the prisoners to the platform. No gallows had been set meaning only one thing. Decapitation for the traitors. A man dressed like the Revolutionaries rode up near Tatsumi he was an old soldier.

"That's Marcus…did he join Esdeath?" muttered Mine, as she growled at the traitor.

 _Fear, excitement, sadness…so many wills….release me._

Ieyasu frowned quietly answering in his mind to the voice _no this isn't the place_ Ieyasu refused the beast. Hissing it spoke in its seething evil voice at him trying to tempt him.

 _Power…we need more power consume, destroy, and we shall evolve._

Ieyasu frowned and forced his will on the sword to calm it.

:"No" he hissed and Leone turned to him with a concerned look, he merely looked away frowning. Akame had told him he was changing and though he didn't like it. He still needed Alastor to make his dream of seeing the empire crumble a reality. "I'm fine more importantly whats Tatsumi doing?" he asked them. To answer his question Tatsumi spoke his voice loud and with an athouroty that reminded him of Bulat. _Would he be proud to see you a soldier now Tatsumi?_ Ieyasu thought sourly not believing his friend was about to stand by and watch these people be executed.

"Attention people of the empire! I am Tatsumi Blackwall Lieutenant in the Imperial Army and General Esdeath's second in command" roars of approval and Esdeath name was called. Tatsumi raised his hand calming the riled up people.

"These three men like all that have surrendered to me in the past three months where given the same advice. Join me, repent your sins against this empire and work for a better one for us all"

"Hail Tatsumi!"

"The White Devil! Is merciful!"

"Death to the Traitors!"

The calls mixed out as Tatsumi raised his hand again to calm the populace. Looking about them Tatsumi past the sentence motioning to Marcus Ieyasu heard Mine call by name. "This man is Marcus Lanncaster, a former Imperial soldier turned rebel in hopes of bringing change into our Empire. A noble cause through done through fruitless means. Rebellion is not the answer. So long as the empire is strong this rebellion is nothing more than a farmers mob. He chose to join me in reforming the Empire and tried to save his friends, this man is truly an example to the empire"

"Merciful Tatsumi!"

"Kill him he is a traitor!"

"Tatsumi the heroe of the small!"

More calls and Ieyasu almost felt like supporting his friend as well, but the next words made him pale in shock.

"For the crime of desertion, instigating a rebellion against the empire and the murder of Imperial service men, No trail is needed here capitol punishment will be administered. As the man who passed the setnece I will take responsibility and swing the sword myself. Deafening roars of approval went unheard to Ieyasu who looked shocked and nearly sprang to go smack some sense into Tatsumi if Leone didn't hold his shoulder shaking her head sadly.

"Any last words rebel?" Tatsumi drew Incursio and asked the oldest rebel.

"I hope you are all happy, cheering on the death of the only people who care about your lives…so be it go on boy" the rebel said. Tatsumi nodded grimly and lifted Incursio and the roar of the crowd muted the thud of the splattering blood and thud of the body and head on the planks. Moving up to the next one Tatsumi offered the same request of last words.

"Fuck this empire, and fuck the emperor" he spat on the ground "Come on I'm in a bloody hurry" he said. Tatsumi nodded and again the crowd approved at the death of good men. The final one didn't prove as brave he was the youngest and he managed to head butt his holder and ran in a flash Tatsumi disappeared and Ieyasu fell to his knees. The white armor, in front of him he felt Mine and Leone looked to him in concern as they saw the same armor that took sheele from them. Jumping off the stage he used the same spear he killed Sheele with to cut the man in half this time Ieyasu didn't hear anything. The shock of knowing his best friend killed the kind soul that treated him like family was too much. Leone and Mine quietly carried the now unconscious body of Ieyasu out of the crowd.

 **Ho boy been a while anywho! Enjoy also with this chapter im also posting a poll. I want you guys to decide on this one plot wise they will all work so I want to give you a voice on this particular matter.**

 **Who should Ieyasu be romantically involved with?**

 **Akame**

 **Leone**

 **Mine**

 **Chaesla**

 **Najenda…okay kidding about this one it would not work…..well it would but the development would be longer than the planned story xD. 2 votes per person!**

 **Edit: Had the poll invisible sorry!**


	7. Kill the Assorted Past

**Tatsumi**

His uniform was pressed and clean, three sets of flowers on his arms the third more of a formality than actual caring. In the military grave for those who gave their life for the empire Tatsumi placed the flowers on the Three Beast gravestones. Standing before Livers grave Tatsumi stood at attention fist across his heart. "Liver, I was out in a mission for more personal reasons…I needed to see it the rest of the empire or what little I could cover of it in three months. I saw the sadness and the destruction of war these rebels so self-righteous have gone into villages demanding supplies. I cleared out enough of these poor villages to know that war crimes like these are on both sides of the fighting." Tatsumi sighed his fingers caressing the carved name of the General. His full rights had been given Esdeath had actually ended up killing a high ranking officer over it. Yet another thing Tatsumi found damn it well attractive about the General her men came first to her she rewarded them and treated them with respect even when she didn't have to. Offcourse she always said soldiers fight better when they give a crap about you.

"But in the end I need to fix it already I'm securing whatever rebels I can to my…well General Esdeaths army, even if she insist on saying what is hers is mine I need to beat her to in order to really earn that right" Tatsumi said out loud only when he had the strong backing of an army could he make his move, political wise he needed to learn more about that but he really didn't know or trust anyone enough to ask the help. He would have asked his father or even mother who she told him she used to work in a nobleman's house.

"Politics I know you didn't care for them but I think I need to learn more about it if I'm to change anything can't force change just through force" Tatsumi said. Standing up he saluted the graves one more time before heading out of the graveyard he needed to return to Esdeath not to mention he missed their bed. Sleeping in a military cot really sucked compared to the fluffy bed in Esdeaths room. Tatsumi returned to the palace because well…he missed the General, not that he would tell her that he wouldn't survive the ensuing bone crushing hug.

 **Esdeath**

Sitting in her office seemed all she was good for these past months. Beurocracy was the bain of her existence when in the capitol the boredom was soul crushing and the lack of an enemy to fight was maddening. She had tried to break the tedium of paperwork by going out hunting both Danger Beast and criminals to help her the boredom. Esdeath leaned on her chair as Walter a man she promoted on Tatsumis request to serve as his number two in his little expedition. A knock on the door made her perk up Tatsumi was due to report to her and she found herself smoothing down her hair reflexively. _Huh odd_ she stopped the silly gesture and gave her permission to enter, granted her office was in her quarters to begin with but formalities and all that. "Enter" she said in her commanding voice, the door opened in a new pressed uniform Walter walked in removed his cap, tucking it under his arm he saluted fist across his heart. She deflated sighing seeing it wasn't her Tatsumi that was coming to be debriefed.

"Ah sorry General my ugly mug isn't to everyones like it, my wife included" he said with that shark tongue of his. Esdeath chuckled waving away the formal salute and his dry humor.

"More I was hoping Tatsumi to show up Walter, I take it he sent you to report to me?" Esdeath said lifting a fine blue brow.

"Aye General should I begin?' he asked. Esdeath leaned back lacing her fingers together resting her elbows on her arm rest.

"Yes" Esdeath said.

"Right well mission was successful we managed to route the Rebels from the Eastern front. Their well hidden hide out was a fortress in a thick forest that made it neigh impossible to penetrate with an army" Walter began relaxing into a parade rest his free arm behind his back and his stance more relaxed.

"Well, I hope live through this but the kid told me to say it was his idea" Esdeath relaxed demeanor instantly left her. Wlater remained relaxed but she felt the base fear in him that was his survival insticts. _It will be a shame to have to wash a sharp man from my carpet_ she thought. Her face was a cool impassive mask and Walter continued.

"The kid thought to have himself captured, see when we arrived to the first village the villagers didn't exactly like us supporting the rebels." Walter explained.

"So a few of our men got their throats slit in a whore house by rebel supporters. Tatsumi asked they be turned in by the villagers and that went about as well as expected" Walter rubbed his neck looking away awkwardly from her cold face.

"So you know we were set to use your standard SOP and sack the town loot it and all that war tradition crap. But well he said no and told us to hold our blades" Esdath sighed this time though she loved Tatsumi's naiveté he should know by now that the town had to be used as an example to the others.

"The fear of you outweighed their fear of god and they didn't plan a mutiny on the kid. That and I told them you'd have them all on ice spikes to decorate their family homes" Walter grinned a little at that last part and she found herself agreeing.

"So we moved away from the town and the kid when in incognito with three men. Came back two days later with four rebels and the mayor of the village. Had the mayor executed his head on a spike in the center of the town and left a garrison of a hundred men and we marched out" Walter smirked. "We got a report by the time we got to the next town that the rebel supporters had been routed and killed when they went to get supplies, see our men ditched their uniforms and hid as villigers so when the rebels arrived they got pinched. The town though not happy is now in line" Esdeath admitted she was impressed with the result though effective to have just plundered and raised the town. Tatsumi got the town in line and it meant more eyes incase the rebels made a move again.

"Next town was more open as it turns out they were loyal to the empire. So the Rebels extorted supplies from them we got received like fucking heroes I'm telling you General if I weren't a married man I would have takne up the whores in their free charge offers" Walter grunted.

"Finally we sieged the final city that had the rebel flags flying over it one fucking month of carnage rains and night raids on our supplies from the defenders. By the time we broke the gate we nearly burned that mother to the ground but Tatsumi made it clear he wanted most of the infrastructure and people alive. Also to take prisoners" Esdeath sighed rubbing her temples.

"I know bear with me thoug General because he did it again and he did that other thing again"

"How many pardons did he offer?" she asked raised brow.

"Five, the rest executed their heads line up neatly on the Maryors house and the old man himself hung in the gallows in the town square. Most of our forces split there five hundred with us and five hundred to hold the city." Walter said and sighed. "Now as I said earlier it was Tatsumi's idea so he had us sent scouts into that bloody forest. None ever returned so he had us strike a small inconcequential village with four men. He left Incursio with us and he was captured by a retaliation of the Rebels, offcourse he sent a scout team to tail him the rebels might have known it was us so they took a good while getting to their fortress. Our scout team reported back only two made it and we followed Tatsumi's orders. The path the rebels took was easy enough to find and we travelled around it lost some supply and a good hundred men in squads got lost. We arrived to the fortress and planning on losing some of our men Tatsumi said to wait a full month until our forces caught up." Esdeath was now frowning though impressed by Tatsumi's new found tactical prowess she wasn't liking his last gambit one bit. He was over estimating his worth to the rebels.

"Half a month we got our forces ready and waited the rest of the month when we sprang our attack. Tatsumi gave us a signal using that ring Tiegu and before long the fortress fell clearing out the Rebel presence in the East." Esdeath felt a mixture of stress and relief not to mention…distinctly turned on. Tatsumi had been away for a long time and his military exploits where just impressive.

"Will that be all Walter?" Esdeath rubbed her temples with an unreadable expression.

"Yes General" Walter stood at attention once more and Esdeath waved him away. After he left she decided she needed to freshen up for when Tatsumi finally returned to her.

 **Tatsumi**

Hands in his white coats pockets Tatsumi walked up the palace stairs leading to the main villa. He wanted to see Esdeath after a long campaign and march he would not deny he wanted to see the empires strongest. He did say he wasn't opposed to being with her but, he wasn't sure how to proceed _man I should have asked mom…or Sayo…I miss you both of you Ieyasu._ Tatsumi remembered still how Daidara told him Ieyasu was with Night Raid. _Damn it if only I could have saved your life myself if the empire wasn't this corrupt we might still all be together._ Tatsumi shook his head and stopped halfway through the steps sniffing the air.

"Is that fish?" he muttered looking around before noticing guards holding up a guy with a sack over his shoulder. Walking up to them Tatsumi asked about the situation and what the hell was happening.

"Lieutenant Sir!" the guards quickly saluted. Tatsumi noticed their apperal meant local assigned guard the young man turned to him with clear frustration on his face.

"Hey guy, can you help me here I keep telling them I got transferred here but they won't listen to me" Tatsumi raised a brow eyeing the sack.

"Oh this? This is a gift for my new CO. mom always said to never go empty handed to meet new people" Tatsumi suddenly smiled. _Someone from the country like me!_ Tatsumi instantly waved to the guards.

"I will take it from here don't worry, I will take responsibility for him" Tatsumi said.

"Understood Lieutenant" making way Tatsumi guided his new friend to his destination.

"So you're from the West huh?" Tatsumi smiled.

"Yeah, fish town near the sea called Cape by the Sea not the biggest place around" he shrugged. "Names Wave Kingslayer" he extended his hand.

"Tatsumi Blackwall, North small village called Snowspear" Tatsumi shook hands with him and they walked to Esdeath quarters. Turns out Wave was going to be stationed under his new commanding officer. Parting ways Tatsumi walked up the tower leading to Esdeaths quarters. Stopping before the door he took a big breath and walked in. anyone would have knocked but well, this was his room now also. Walking in Tatsumi closed the door behind him for a moment sitting on the bed Tatsumi almost felt like a stranger after not sleeping in this bed after a while. Leaning back with his hands Tatsumi sighed before pushing off and leaning on his knees. Muffled clicks of heels reached his ears and Tatsumi turned to see Esdeath coming out of her office. She was wearing her white skirt and her white button up shirt, Tatsumi stood walking to her awkwardly as she as well closed the distance.

"Esdeath uhm, I'm back" Tatsumi smiled. Esdeath suddenly placed her hands to his shoulders and Tatsumi braced for a bone crushing hug. However her hand moved to his cheek and his heart began racing. She leant in close and Tatsumi instinctevly turned his head to the side. Leaning in a little her lips brushed his and he felt a light feeling on his chest. He never thought Esdeath capable of such softness, sure she was affectionate with him but her hugs had always been very strong and possessive this kiss was a rather intimate act. She didn't impose her will on him not fully atleast. Her hold was firm and her hand guiding. Their lips massaged each other for a bit before Esdeath ended the kiss. Their swollen lips glistening as they parted.

"I missed you too" grinned Tatsumi Esdeath laughed behind her leg and led him to the bed where they sat side by side. They were silent for a moment Esdeath seemed to be in her own world smiling a hand over her heart a light blush on her face. Tatsumi sat blushing himself not sure what to do next his inexperience getting the better of him. _Come on man! Do something be a man! Father wouldn't care to see you just sitting like a green boy._ Tatsumi took a deep breath and made a move and placed his hand over hers that was beside him.

 **Esdeath**

Esdeath felt the warm slightly sweaty hand on hers, looking to Tatsumi she saw him blushing not meeting her gaze and she almost gushed at his expression. She wasn't too sure on what to do yet but Tatsumi's initiative woke up that desire she had when she heard of his military campaign catching him by surprise she straddled his waist and pushed him down on the bed startling him. Tatsumi blushed and Esdeath couldn't contain the low moan that escaped her moth as she found her crotch grinding against his belt buckle digging in a rather private place.

"Tatsumi…I held myself back for some time I let you get more accustomed to this but I cannot hold my desire longer" Esdeath grabbed his shirt sliding it over and she slid her hands across his sculpted abs. military life had done wonders to his body every muscle felt tight and taught under her hands as she ran into bumps aside from his abs making up his battle scars. She crashed her lips to him and Tatsumi protested a little but she would have none of it she allowed him enough freedom now it was time she took what was hers.

"Esdeath…I I mean" she broke the kiss allowing him to fluster as he raised on his shoulders she slid the coat off. Tatsumi looked at her and his eyes looked determined and he pushed back a little and kissed her back. Esdeath felt a primal thrill go through her she liked her prey to have a little kick, Tatsumi kissed her and she returned the kiss. After a brief struggle later and she was able to get Tatsumi downa gain his coat gone and his hest bare before her. The scars across his body where interesting from his first engagement in the North. His campaign had left him with few other scars and she leaned and kissed each scar. Tatsumi breathed easily and he acted on his own again his hands on her shoulders. And slid the white shirt off. Grabbing his belt she undid it quickly before unzipping his pants smiling she kissed his lips and moved down his body.

 **Wave**

It was official his new crew was crazy! The Kurome girl was downing cookies like water, the doctor sent him a wink he rather he wasn't getting and that mask guy just kept staring at him. He found comfort in Seryu being semi-normal she talked too much about justice. Slacking on his seat he turned to his right to see Kurome looking at him with those dolls eyes. _Oh man she's just staring at me…should I say something? Sure okay let's be friendly._

"Yo" Wave gave her a peace sign. Kurome looked at the fingers curiously and wave almost wondered if she never saw the sign. _What am I thinking? People in the city do that…right?_ Kurome copied the motion and matched his fingers to hers, and touched them. Her smaller fingers where surprisingly soft for someone who wielded a sword. Compared to her soft hands she must find his calloused fingers weird from years of sailing and hard work.

"Hi" she said simply and Wave chuckled, smiling feeling more at ease suddenly. Seryu who had been speaking with the Doctor about her 'upgrades' whatever that meant spoke to Wave.

"Hey does anyone know when the General will arrive?" she asked. Wave shrugged not sure wondering the same thing as he thought on General Esdeath, her reputation was wide and known he learned from the military. She led often long and bloodied campgains sometimes even bloodierd quick ones. Her army always had the highest casualty rate. He had been a little weary but in the end she commanded the respect of all under her so Wave was curios how she would act with them all.

"Oh the General will be fashionably offcourse, I have heard rumors you see" grinned Doctor Stylish. Aside from Kurome they all seemed interested…well he couldn't tell with the mask guy.

"I learned that our esteemed General took a lover from her last campaign in the North" Stylish grinned devilishly. This caused Seryu to wonder.

"Whoa! Tatsumi is up there, hes a friend of mine he was sent to her I wonder if he knows who he is" Seryu grinned thinking of her old friend.

"Tatsumi! Hey I know him" Wave said they all turned their attention to him.

"Really!? Where did you meet him!?" asked Seryu her metal hands clanking loudly on the table as she stood leaning over the table. Kurome looked curios now at him.

"Yeah he was here earlier I was having trouble getting in with the guards" Wave began.

"Fish" said Kurome jabbing a thumb to the sack near the corner.

"Ah you country boys are so cute" winked Doctor Stylish at him making Wave cringe a little looking away.

"Anyway! He helped me get through and we got to talking, so who knows if he's working with the General we might see him later" Wave said. Seryu was already excited bouncing in her chair.

"I haven't talked to Tatsumi in a while! I can't wait to see him maybe he can tell me about his experiences in the North" Seryu said.

"I'm sure he would but you must first find where he is stationed darling, oh?" Doctor Stylish said holding his hind grinning at Seryu.

"What?" she asked.

"Could it be you have a crush on this young man, now darling you must make sure to find a FABOLUS boyfriend" winked the doctor at her wagging his finger.

"W-what! No! Me and him where comrades in the City Defense Force!" exclaimed a blushing Seryu. _I should join in too!_ Wave thought, who knows he might be able to make friends easier if he joins in.

"Yeah Tatsumi looks like quite the looker he probably missed you at north" Wave said. The doctor sent him a flirtacious look.

"Oh so you find young men attractive Wave, you might have to make go back into researching an alternative to making one younger" winked Stylish and Wave felt a chill up his spine. Seryu laughed at this pointing at him and Kurome gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 **Tatsumi**

Red claw marks on his body hair wild or wilder than his usual style Tatsumi was on the carpet floor a pillow on his head. Curled up to him Esdeath rested her head on his chest a content smile on her head, she idly made circles on his chest with her finger. A tangled sheet was thrown clumsily over them half hanging from the bed. For his first time…it was rough lots of biting on Esdeath part as well as a struggle against her stronger physical frame. Though her body. Tatsumi paused to blush. Was curvy and very attractive one wouldn't expect the strength form her frame. She had muscles aye, but they weren't as defined as his physique. Her strength was overwhelming before long they were on the ground and they both reached bliss.

"We should go" Tatsumi spoke finally his arm around her waist his hand resting on her ass cheek. He was a man after all and he couldn't help it. Not after that display, well not love making as he was sure that was supposed to be gentler and slower this was pure instinct and lust. Still it was theirs and Tatsumi would not deny he enjoyed it.

"Yes the world calls responsibilities to attend to" Esdeath said. A soft knock got their attention and Esdeath narrowed her eyes Tatsumi would have called her anger at being interrupted but it was different. The steps leading up to the knock had been soft any servant would have been sensed earlier by them.

"General Esdeath, forgive the interruption I am Run Locksworth, I thought you might be delayed and came here to be sure you are okay" Tatsumi raised a brow at the bold move. Standing wrapping the sheets loosely around her.

"A moment, I must make myself decent" stretching Tatsumi as well retrieved his underwear hanging from one of the bed poles before dressing. Esdeath finished first missing her boots her feet muffled on the carpet as she opened the door. Stepping aside she let the man in. well Tatsumi would have gussed him a girl if his soft voice hadn't given him away. When the man entered he wore this…smile that seemed meant to Esdeath. However he was surprised when turned to see him sling the tight black shirt over his head. Smoothing his head down Tatsumi slung Incursio from the side of the bed over one shoulder.

"We should move General" Tatsumi said and as he watched Run bow and act less…towards he could say. If Esdeath noticed she didn't let on.

"Run was it? Do go and announce to the rest of the team we shall be arraving soon, I need to show Tatsumi something" Run nodded and bowed to both before exiting. Esdeath put her boots on and they exited her room. Strapping Incursio properly forgoing his coat. Black shirt, white belt with the black cross buckle and, boots and pants. They went out to a specialized stable. Entering Tatsumi looked on impressed as workers went about taking care of quite a few dragons.

"The empires Danger Beast rider unit is housed especially here" Esdeath said. And walked on everyone parting for them Tatsumi following. "Come, here is what I mean to show you" she said with a grin. Reaching near the end Tatsumi found a dragon still smaller than the others nipping at something under its wing. By the blue eyes Tatsumi recognized it instantly and grinned like a little boy making Esdeath smile at the reaction.

"Hey she's gotten big" he said Esdeath nodded and pointed to the one next to it on the left.

"That one is mine, he's a bit old but he has flown me sense I was a Lieutenant" Esdeath reached and the lighter colored dragon purred as she stroked its scaly head. "Well she is yours pet her" Esdeath said as she absently stroked under her dragons chin as shook its head a little closing its eyes in delight. The dragon before Tatsumi looked at him twisting its head to the side in apperant curiosity.

"I don't know she bit me last time" Tatsumi said. "This time I might not get my hand back" he joked.

"Are you not more powerful than her?" Esdeath asked.

"I am" Tatsumi said.

"Demonstrate it, show it your dominance and it will heel to you Danger Beast can tell when they are inferior to other predators. But to humans like us they submit as if sensing our instincts" Esdeath explained. Tatsumi nodded and stared into his dragons blue eyes. Standing straight he channeled his Killing intent enough for his dragon to take heed. Stretching his arm out Esdeath spoke.

"Let it take your sent in acknowledge you as her master" she instructed. Tatsumi allowed the dragon to sniff his hand before nudging it with her head and Tatsumi smiled. He was learning he was becoming stronger. They left the stables and returned to the palace with Esdeath giving him pointers for when he first flys his dragon.

Reaching the briefing room Esdeath was almost bouncing on her high heels. Tatsumi knew she wanted to start hunting down Night Raid as soon as possible. Opening the door Tatsumi found Run, Wave and, Seryu of all people. He found some others he didn't know as they walked Tatsumi followed Esdeath to stand at her side as she stood at the head of the table.

"Well then, forgive my late arrival, I am General Esdeath your new commanding officer" Esdeath introduced herelf. Stretching her hand to him all eyes shifted on him and even after being used to be looked on by his men Tatsumi felt a little self-conscious at being stared at by strangers. Not counting Seryu, sure he met Wave but just barely.

"This is Lieutenant Tatsumi and is my second in command you will follow his orders as if they came from my mouth. Do not worry I do not appoint my subordinates for personal entanglement" Esdeath blushed holding her face and Tatsumi blushed as he saw the questioning eyes of his soon to be comrades.

"Now to brief you on our sole and only objective for this unit, we are to hunt down and destroy Night Raid, to help bring this Rebellion down. So any questions?" she asked no words where uttered as everyone seemed to turn serious. All except the girl that looked rather familiar as she ate her snack from the sack labeled 'Kurome's snacks' Tatsumi himself felt the weight of the assignment. _Ieyasu…_ thoughts of his best friend had been hunting him for nearly a year and a half now. Night Raid had him working for them, he only hoped it wasn't a completely willing deal of sorts.

"Good, sense there are no questions welcome to the special Forces, or our official unit name The Jaegers" Esdeath crossed her arms smirking like a predator. Tatsumi knew now truly the hunt for Night Raid had begun.

 **Whoo this chapter is sort of my personal fav now and I think ima answer some question from you guys meh fans. Also polls been up for a bit, so guys vote guys I'm taking it down soon and only 8 vots out of 98 follows and 78 favs to which btw THANK U SO MUCH ;~;.**

 **Shadow Phoenix 16: As far as succession goes Tatusmi is a bastard, born out of Wetlock. But the emperor is the legitimate son of Joshua the former emperor. However even Bastards can pose a threat to an emperor so that's why Honest wanted Tatsumi dead.**

 **T.E. Bbz: I answer the military plan here, enjoy :D. Also YES PAMPADOUR FOR LIFE MAN!**

 **Now then I hope you enjoy and review and remember TO VOTE GUYS POLLS GOING DOWN ON 6/26/15.**

 **It seems Leone and Chaelsa are on a tie so far, no love for mine and I'm glad someone is rooting for team Akame! Idk I have a soft spot for her xD. Still here's hoping keep voting and keep enjoying guys see yah next time**


	8. Kill the Lies

**Esdeath**

Stretching her arms and her bones popping with satisfaction, Esdeath stood in an open field near Fake Mountain. A region near the west side of the capitol Tatsumi was sitting on a knocked log while her new Jeagers surrounded her. Esdeath took in a deep forest scented breath and exhaled it her Tiegu enhancing the breath a cool trail with distinct snowflakes emitting from her mouth. "Ah all that paperwork has put me in a really restless mood, so to knock two birds with one stone, as it where I need you to show me what you can do and it helps me get a workout." Esdeath spread her arms as Tatsumi watched that predatory smirk on her face.

"Now make no Mistake this show of skill will determine if you are worthy to be under my command" Esdeath said, and Seryu raised her hand meekly.

"Uhm General, what about Tatsumi?" she asked. Esdeath looked to her lover to see him shrug with a lopsided smirk. Esdeath waved off the question as she reached for her rapier sheathed on her lower back.

"Tatsumi has proven his skills time and time again, he has no need for a trial you on the other hand I have no idea beyond what your records show. So prove to me those words wheren't a lie…oh by the way come at me with killing intent, don't and I WILL kill you" Esdeath unsheathed her long rapier with a grin. On Tatsumis end she could feel him sigh shaking his head no doubt thinking her taking this too far. _Sweet Tatsumi this is how you create warriors._ Esdeath stood her stance looked casual, but she felt the instant Killing intent. It was high and sharp oh so very deliciously sharp with quick stepping Kurome unsheathed her sword. Esdeath blocked the first strike stepping back Kurome stepped into her personal space and grabbed her sword underhand to slide across Esdeath belly. If she where a lesser warrior she would have been disenbowled but no a sheet of ice over her uniform stopped the dangerous red blade of her Tiegu. Kurome turned about to step from her range when Esdeath's hand clamped over her face and with a mighty shove slammed it into the ground kicking up a dust cloud. She could practically hear the cringe of her other subordinates.

"Two moves, thoug very good ones, so…who wants to try for three" Esdeath smirked.

"GRAND CHARIOT!" Wave yelled swinging his short cutlass down. Chains emerged in criss, cross from the ground arms crossed a black armored Danger Beast emerged from behind him. Uncrossing his arms the big hands engulfed Wave covering him in a black armor with glowing blue eyes. Dust kicked up as he dashed for her fist pulled back. _Brash, direct and_ Wave crashed his fist before Esdeath kicking up a dust storm. _Suprisngly clever like another armor wearing brash young man._ The dust cleared and Esdeath stepped back with a quick jump.

"GRAND FALL!" Wave crashed down cracking the ground sending debris flying everywhere. Feeling a tingle to her neck she raised an ice wall before there as high speed feathers stabbed themselves before it. jumping back she twised in the air as Wave smashed through the wall with the added strength of his armor going for a strong leg sweep that Esdeath blocked with the flat end of her rapier. The impact slew her across the field some fair distance Run flew overhead firing more of his deadly feathers palm to the ground she erected an ice pillar the feathers stabbing on it as she rose at break neck speeds catching Run by surprise and whacking him with the flat end of her rapier with enough force to send him ground way to be caught by Wave mid fall. Landing he laid Run down and rushed Esdeath hummed as her pillar buckled. She walked over the edge as the pillar tiled and it fell looking at her attacker it was the biological Tiegu Koro. The Tiegu's master Seryu ran up the pillar throwing her arm back the arm opened at the forearm and a blade procured from it. The other arm opened in similar fashion procuring another arm blade. Esdeath raised her rapier and parried the first downward slash followed by another right cut from her other arm. Esdeath calmly walked back for a few seconds before interlocking both her blades with hers and bringing a powerful leg to seryu's side sending her flying from the pillar.

"Run!" yelled Wave who jumped up and crashed into the pillar with his fist shattering it sending Esdeath flying away from it. Sliding her rapier into its sheath Esdeath watched as Run flew down and caught Seryu, grinning she found her three targets in her line of sight. Spreading her arms she collected the shattred pillar pieces and added more of her own to create hundreds of sharp projectiles.

"WEISSSCHNABLE!" she brought her arms together and fired the sharp projectiles crossing his arms Wave tried to take the full burnt off the attack. Before the projectiles hit a wall of fire erupted melting the projectiles before reaching their target. Ah yes Bols joined in finally landing Esdeath raised atleast three five full walls of ice as a huge curtain of fire coated her. Waiting for the fire to go away as the attack died down she stood trhusting her hand out sending the walls flying at her targets. The walls shattered as Wave got before the others punching them into pieces. They stood together for a while after a few minutes Esdeath clapped. She clapped before chuckling with a mirth the others didn't see, Tatsumi however seemed to share the sentiment as he laughed and walked to meet them.

"Yes, you truly are a team worthy to be commanded by me, your team work for strangers was impeccable. Night Raid will surely fall before us if we act as we have today" Esdeath said.

"Now set up camp and after you have rested and recuperated, we will go out hunting for tonight's dinner." Esdeath said as she walked by her new subordinates.

 **Tatsumi**

Camp was set up some logs chopped down and Wave's fish was put to good use and being cooked over a roaring fire. Tatsumi and Wave had been chosen to go out hunting into the forest while Seryu and Bols climbed the mountain and hunt there. Esdeath would remain in camp with Dr. Stylish looking over a still unconscious Kurome. Esdeath had done a number on her that Tatsumi said she got a little too intense, but Esdeath waved him off as saying he shouldn't be a worrying hen. Thus Tatsumi led the hunt into the forest with Wave as the two got to know each other better.

"So what are the chances we both are armor type Tiegu users huh?" Wave said walking just slightly behind Tatsumi.

"Yeah I guess you're right these Tiegus are few and between. This one is a hand me down from my father" Tatsumi tapped Incursios handle.

"Well my dad was a sailor, but he didn't make it back from a pirate raid. I didn't knew him all that well" Wave said.

"Sorry" Tatsumi mumbled.

"Nah because of him I wanted nothing more than being a sailor so when I served I was put under the command of Captain Newman Seaworth." Wave went on, the two walked further into the woods searching for good prey. Though Wave specialized more on sea Danger Beast Tatsumi's well-honed hunting skills allowed him a constant alert status even as he spoke with Wave. He wonder if it was all part of all the live combat experience he had been having recently. His father always said training can only prepare one so far.

"So you looked up to him as your role model?" Tatsumi asked as he heard keenly for anything.

"You could say that, though more of a father than anything else. Besides that old bastard taught me me more about cursing than anything else" Tatsumi laughed at that. His mother would have skinned Tatsumi and Bulat alive for 'sailor talk' in the house.

"Man, your mom must have broken a lot of spoons on you with that talk" Tatsumi chuckled.

"Oh man she hit you with wooden spoons too?" Wave laughed together with him.

"Guess doesn't matter what part of the country side you're on mothers are all the same huh?" Wave laughed waving his hand.

"Hah tell me about it, my dad and I couldn't even start the word around her" Tatsumi shook his head as he imagined a rather ominous image of his mother tapping a wooden spoon on her open palm. Wave grinned as he saw him shiver.

"Bad memories of the spoons?" he asked.

"The worst, anyway let's try sticking close to the mountain side of the forest, Danger Beast usually stick close to areas where prey can be cornered" Tatsumi said and they made for the mountain.

"Whatever you say I'm more of a fisherman than anything" Wave shrugged and walked on following him.

 **Ieyasu**

A blush on his face Ieyasu tried to keep from staring to his ever present partner in crime. Leone was walking next to him hands behind her head chest puffed out and her ample breast bouncing up and down. They had walked in silence for the better part of an hour now with all of them back to a hundred percent The Boss sent them to scout around the base so as to have Lubbock expand the base perimeter again. Lubbock had west Mine south and Him and Leone North, the reason being suspected presence of a lot of Danger Beast. Though confident that with Alastor Ieyasu could fend them off the boss left specific orders to make the north a two man route. Swallowing Ieyasu blinked twice glancing to the side briefly. _Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything._ Ieyasu practically knew she was teasing him, Leone made it her personal game to tease him like that. Today he decided he would not crack he would win this little game of theirs.

"Aren't you afraid of getting wet if it rains without a shirt on?" _That's not losing right?_ Ieyasu thought hands pocketed on in his pants.

"Ho? Worried about little old me?" grinned Leone.

"Well it's only natural we are partners, or seems like it these days sense were always in double assignments" Ieyasu replied casually.

"Ah if I didn't know better you might be staring at your big sis in a perverted way" grinned Leone. Ieyasu blushed sputtering and he knew he had lost.

"Another one for me you're too easy you know that" Leone chuckled before the two walked on in silence again.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi scrunched his nose as he heard foots steps just rounding the mountain side they were walking by. The steps where light too light for a danger beast on the four foot falls where bisedes each other. Either it was a strange side walking danger beast or it was. Wave and Tatsumi rounded the corner Tatsumi's lips thinned as they met face to face. Ieyasu with that one blond woman from when he first met Night Raid. Wave blinked not sure what was happening and who these people where.

"Hey there" Wave said innocently enough with a smile. Ieyasu snapped out of it first responding.

"Hey uhm so Tatsumi who is your friend" Ieyasu said with a fake plastered grin. The blond woman played a long giving them a friendly wave.

"Hey there fellas nice walk?" she grinned.

"Uh yeah Wave this is my friend Ieyasu and uhm" Tatsumi from practice with Esdeath avoided staring at her chest. Seeing as his lover General enjoyed showing off her exposed cleavage he found looking at her was easy to look at her eyes.

"Leone! Ieyasu here is my little boy toy nyah~" Tatsumi blinked blushing while Wave looked away. Leone leaned in on a surprised Ieyasu giving him a lick on the cheek like a cat. Tatsumi felt an odd sense of Deja vu only with less blue hair. Shaking his head Tatsumi chuckled awkwardly as Leone kept hugging Ieyasu and nudging his head with hers.

"Ah well s-sorry to interrupt this uhm lovers walk, but me and Wave should really keep up our hunt" the mood change suddenly as Leone and Ieyasu seemed to freeze and tense with Leone giving off a slight rise on killing intent. Wave himself had his arm twitch slightly to his Tiegu's handle.

"Hunting huh?" Ieyasu said suddenly with a melancholy tone.

"Yeah just like our days in the village hunting for Danger Beast" Tatsumi cleared it up and the killing intent evaporated and the mood was almost jovial again. Tatsumi looked to Wave and nodded and they stepped around them about to move. He didn't know why but facing Ieyasu was really making his skin crawl in the wrong way as if he couldn't face him because an innate sense of self-loathing erupted in his chest. As they stepped around Ieyasu spoke up making Tatsumi freeze on the spot.

"Hey Tatsumi, did you see the execution of those Revolutionary Army guys the other day?" he instantly felt the mood drop cold and the Leone woman was now with clench fist at her side. Tatsumi looked to Wave who looked now a bit more suspicious of the whole situation and seemed stiff with trepidation. Tatsumi wondered if this was a challenge or if Ieyasu was trying to say something.

"Yeah…" Tatsumi responded.

"Yeah…huh?" Ieyasu said Tatsumi looked over his back to see a shaking fist.

"I was the one to execute the traitors to them empire" Tatsumi said now his own killing intent now as he suddenly felt his entire being engulf in flames. His mind was raging like a storm and that self-loathing was replaced by a sense of belief hardened by blood fire and steel of seeing comrades die and so called freedom fighters loot and pillage villages.

"So you made it as a soldier finally, I think Bulat would be proud" a low blow by Ieyasu as the image of that dying girl Spear came to his mind after he pierced her heart with Incursio.

"Yeah I finally made it, I can help the village out and clean out the mess in the empire…even the ones within" Tatsumi noticed Ieyasu's head bob up and his fist stopped shaking his hands uncurled and his shoulders slacked. Ieyasu turned and Tatsumi felt a sudden shame at feeling as he did when he noticed the genuine grin on his friedns face.

"What you want to be some kind of hero?" Ieyasu said. Tatsumi at that moment understood the exchange between them. Ieyasu wanted to see if the boy he grew up with was still there and to Tatsumi's surprise and a bit of anger. He was, that idealistic fool with wide eyes when he first came to the capitol was still there in him just covered by the reality of the empire and the way the world worked when ruled by the corrupt powerful.

"Well we'll see each other again soon later" Ieyasu walked off and Leone followed closed by. She glanced at them over her shoulder for a second before turning and taking Ieyau's hand in hers. Tatsumi turned and walked briskly away from the scene unable to bare being around his closest friend any longer.

 **Ieyasu**

"We have a problem" Leone said as they all met around the meeting room back in their headquarters. Ieyasu hadn't set a word the entire trip no response to her teasing or even to any questions. So Tatsumi was not only with the empire but pretty much the right hand man for Esdeath. Yet he said he didn't abandon his moral code from that response Ieyasu received. Just what was Tatsumi thinking when he executed those soldiers from the Revolutionary army? Ieyasu would sure like to be privy of killing good men doing good work. In the end he supposed Tatsumi really was a soldier, meaning he did things the way he believes.

"Esdeath is near our base, she doesn't know our location of that I'm sure but her snooping around here doesn't bode well for us" Akame said as she acted the defacto leader while the Boss was still away.

"What should we do?" asked Mine.

"I already re sent out Lubbock to close up the expanded perimeter again. Someone like Esdeath would detect the perimeter before running into it. A battle wouldn't work well for us with Esdeath right now" Akame said as she pointed at a map on the table before them.

"Judging on where you encountered them and the route they took they were hunting for Danger Beast. This means the enemy camp can't be too far off from where they were and because of our preset presence Danger Beast scarce." Akame commented. _Wow Akame sure is amazing, she thought ahead of all these situations? Well she is special._ Ieyasu could not help how impressed he was. She deducted everything to such a degree.

"So were abandoning this place?" asked Leone.

"I think it might be our only option but…the Boss she is due any day now and I'm wondering if we can hide out we should. But we should be prepared to instantly leave for a quit extraction" Askame explained and tapped the base represented on the map.

"Purge the base burn anything we can't carry and have this place ready to be set to flames" Akame swept her arm out as she ordered them.

"Man she's like the boss in miniature huh?" Lubbock said walking into the room.

"She told me all of this right up to this point well perimeter is set so now we wait it out I guess" Lubbock sighed and took a seat on the table.

"Man even the boss didn't work me this hard Akame, you're a slave driver" Lubbock mumbled and they all laughed a little despite the sudden tense situation. The reality that facing Esdeath was hanging over them like noose. Thought for Ieyasu he felt he was in that platform and the cold eyes of his best friend staring over him. _If we get caught will you kill me too Tatsumi?_ Ieyasu thought darkly if Sayo was still alive and she was with them would he have killed her too? His mind tried to imagine Tatsumi putting Sayon on the executioners block but he couldn't Tatsumi would have never hurt the girl that loved him.

"Alright everyone get to your post and do your work" akame said. "Leone please stay behind for a little something extra" everyone looked a little surprised but left all the same.

 **Leone**

"So…how is he doing?" asked Akame with concern. Leone cringed she was dreading this and every second she was doing it was killing her.

"He hasn't talked to it in a while he has been so focused on that whole thing with his friend he seems to revert back into himself" Leone said looking down with a rather nasty feeling close to her heart.

"I know this isn't a plesant task Leone especially if we fear the worst happening" Akame said with a tight face. Leone recalled the last talk with her boss.

 **Leone I know you don't like this and neither do I but, as it stands that Tiegu could be eating away at Ieyasu right now as we speak. Hes far too compatible with it for that thing to not want to consume him. Keep an eye on him if it looks like he's worsening.**

 **Worsening how?**

 **Worsening…like he begins to whispter to it he seems overly attached to the Tiegu or if his behavior becomes aggressive. If he starts to become volatile, kill him that beast can't be happy being trapped in there and if it consumes Ieyasu it will have a body to manifest its will on. I'm sorry I have to ask this of you but he seems to be really close to you and.**

 **He will let his guard down around me.**

Leone sighed she felt her skin crawl just thinking what she might have to do to Ieyasu. _Please don't let that thing control you, I believe in you Ieyasu_ thought Leone.

"Okay you go after Ieyasu make sure he doesn't miss anything vital okay?" Leone sighed.

"Yeah" she couldn't say anything else her mind was thinking over the worst case scenario.

 **Hooohooo! Some light action and a dialogue heavy chapter but I felt I needed to update this as soon as I was able. Also whoa that's some dark task Leone has on her shoulders from Najenda!**

 **Now then with the poll closed Leone won out just barely from Chaelsa! Man it was a close race with those two but by a 2 vote lead Leone won out! Which is why she and him will be constant partners and this little side plot with the Tigu and Ieyasu will go on with to hopefully a belivable Romance.**

 **Now for a ball buster…you guys practically CHOSE Leone to stay alive and left the other characters up in the air xD. I know, I know I'm a bad person now but now like in my Game of Thrones fic everyone is up in the air on weather they make it to the end of this ride! Its gonna be a crazy one and no one can get off it now!**

 **Also to clear up some in world stuff, some of you may be asking why I go from Tiegu to Imperial Arm. To answer that possible question think of it as Tiegu is the military term the one soldiers come up with on the go. Things like SNAFU and FUBAR. While Imperial arm is the official name that the higher class officers and blue bloods call them. So you know trying to draw that line to differ the more articulate from the pragmatic and everyday Joe in the army.**

 **Esdeath has used both which is when she's with Tatsumi she usally uses when speaking Imperial Arm but around her men she will use Tiegu. Just a little something for world building, same goes for Najenda she will use both depending on the situation but for Tatsumi and company Tiegu will be the norm.**

 **Iron Rose: Glad you like my interpretation of her :D!**

 **Wht3: Sorry this one is betaless lolz**

 **T.E: Don't worry about impassioned writing Ieyasu pairing is inconsequential to me. As for Akame she will get the same attention she had planned weather she is with Ieyasu or not. I just love Akame shes too damn cute for all the ways she could kill you with her bare hands lol.**

 **Well enjoy this relatively short update! I will return with another chapter soon enough! Also I have made up my mind sort off if my Game of Thrones readers drifted here lol. I am ready to begin preparations for that stories final phase and end of part one.**

 **Now Review and tell me what you think impressions, opinioins critics etc.**

 **Love this guy :D.**


	9. Kill the Hope

**Tatsumi**

Tatsumi looked around the forest and cursed himself for not having noticed earlier. When he and Wave were scouting he should have noticed, after hunting Danger Beast for so long he should have noticed how still it all was. No wild life could only mean two things, a Danger Beast of great power had made its home there. The second case he and the Jeagers were in was human settlement. Night Raid had hidden this base well but not enough to fool Esdeath. They split up in teams Wave and Kurome took the right side Run and Bols the left. Heading head first Esdeath and himself with Seryu bringing up the rear, her and Koro's enhanced smell would help them if Night Raid somehow escaped their pincer attack.

"General…uhm Esdeath" Tatsumi muttered. As if they were merely strolling for leisure Esdeath turned with a nonchalant smile to him.

"Yes?" she asked, Tatsumi briefly wondered how she kept such a calm aura before a battle, then again she enjoyed it so much he guessed it was to be expected.

"I'm sorry for not noticing this when I was hunting…that was my fault" Esdeath waved her hand dismissively. With a shrug as she stopped crossing her arms. Seryu and Tatsumi stopped as well.

"Though I am disappointed you did not notice, you are human Tatsumi a mistake is bound to happen. The difference is weather you will live through it to become stronger" she told him. Tatsumi thought the words over as he looked on the path before them. The foliage was thick but with a subtle path of parted brush and leaves obscuring tracked on path.

"Well I won't fail again this time I'm going to bring them down" he said and was about to walk when Esdeath stopped him.

"No… look closer" she said.

"Kuro doesn't smell anything General" Seryu quipped. Tatsumi strained his eyes but could see nothing.

"I don't sense anything" he said focusing his sense to feel the stillness of the forest.

"Ah so naïve, I faced some forest tribes during my time as Lieutenant, they were adept at attacking us in fast raids. When we perused I lost many men to traps and early warning system that alerted them to our location." Esdeath regaled and threw her hand out with her Tiegu a gale of frost shot from her palm covering the surrounding area with frost and snow. Tatsumi gaped as well as Seryu as they saw the glistening metal wires that were hidden in plain view.

"How could you tell it was there General!?" asked seryu in awe.

"Night Raid must have taken a page from those tribes, if the trail seems well established they will make sure only they can cross it safely" Esdeath adjusted her cap and walked on careful to avoid the wires and her two soldiers followed suit. _I hope the others noticed the wires I doubt this is the only place._

 **Wave**

Wave grumbled, he was hot and sweaty and he was sure he was lost…probably he was sure he was walking a straight line at the least. Kurome was quiet, it creeped him out a little his attempt at conversation always ended with short answers like, 'sure' or 'okay' adding to his misery. Kurome ducked for a second and he hit a low branch on his chest cutting his coat.

"Hey how about a warning?" he said looking at the rip as he walked on.

"You weren't paying attention, dumb, dumb" she mumbled. That was the longest sentence he'd gotten off her. _All it took was physical pain joy_ he thought and walked faster to be beside her.

"So what do you think the situation will be when we find them…they might know were here" Wave said _damn it Tatsumi I hope you don't get us all killed_ Wave thought he felt bad for not telling everyone.

"Well maybe if you told us yours and Tatsumi's secret we might have been better prepared" Wave stopped mid stride mouth agape.

"W-what?" he asked nervous.

"You two talked about it when you were watching over me, I woke while you talked about it last night" her soft voice said.

"S-sorry Tatsumi said he would tell the General" he looked ashamed in front of his new comrade.

"It doesn't matter anyways they know were coming for sure now" Kurome said shrugging.

"Huh? You can't know that" he tried being optimistic. "Those guys might think Tatsumi didn't say anything" he said with a tight grin.

"Not that, you stepped on a trip wire" she said pointing down with that deadpan expression. Looking down Wave noticed hi boot bending down a well concealed wire. Stepping off it with alarm hand on Grand Chariot he expected a trap. Instead the wire vibrated after his foot stepped off.

"Oh crap" Wave groaned and gritted his teeth.

"Lightning fast before they can see us it is let's go!" he said and sprinted past Kurome who caught up quick.

"Dumb dumb" she said and he could have sworn he imagined the smile on her face.

 **Ieyasu**

"They're coming! From the right side!" Lubbock was running around the base like a maniac alerting them as they stationed themselves in different locations to better view where the enemy could come from. Ieyasu cursed _damn it Tatsumi I hope you didn't rat us out_ Ieyasu grabbed Alastor looking at his reflection on the sword. His eyes focused and he could have sworn he saw the reflection of the dark armour behind him. Turning he found Leone looking at him with a concern look at the door to his room.

"Ready?" he asked not wanting to hear another lecture on Alastor.

"Yeah come on were taking the right side" she said and Ieyasu followed her. As they walked side by side he thought on the situation and Sheele's smiling face haunting his dreams. _Alastor you better not be part of that_ his alliance with his Teigu had been getting better but was still very much uneasy.

 _Guilt is weakening grow stronger and forget_

Ieyasu frowned, it heard his thoughts and he preferred to have those to himself.

"Leone" he stopped and she turned to him.

"I…if things start to go south…I want to you to run" he said. Leone blinked surprised she cocked her hips one hand it as she seized him up.

"With Lionelle I can just heal if anything I should be protecting you" she winked at him.

"No it's just…I won't hesitate not again…if I have to I'm going to use Alastor if I lose control I want you to leave before I hurt you" Ieyasu said determined not to lose anyone else.

"Yas if you have to use that thing do it…but remember about us don't think we wouldn't miss you, so I can't just leave you like that" Leone was serious for a moment.

"Leone…I just don't want to lose anyone else today" he gritted his teeth. Leone sighed giving him a gentle smile.

"You're too soft for this line of work you know?"

"Heh and you're not serious enough" he said with a weak grin.

"Can't be all gloom and doom-"she got cut off as Ieyasu hugged her his head buried between her breasts.

"Be careful okay?" His muffled voice sounded from her chest.

"Jeez if you wanted to feel me up you should just asked" she smiled and hugged him just as tightly.

"Come on…maybe we can take that friend of yours" Leone grinned and Ieyau's mood was lifted instantly.

 **Mine**

She would kill him, she didn't care who that bastard in the white armor was if he showed up she would kill him. _Sheela_ her death had affected more than others because of how close she had been in particular with her. When that armored guy showed up Sheela saved her life and she prayed for it with hers. Mine was on the rooftop of the building Pumpking leaning against the ceiling as she looked through the scope, her trained eyes were able to catch the speeding forms of wisps of blue and brown hair.

"Esdeath is baring down through the middle" Mine spoke into her radio. When they left the base to the respective sides Mine would provide support down the middle. Esdeath after wall was a head on type of person so she would lead the vanguard herself. Below her on the court yard Akame stood staring at the forest waiting patiently for Esdeath to arrive.

Lubbock had taken to the left, speaking of the devil Mine looked to see a fire and pillums of smoke raise to the air.

"Lubbock are you okay?" she asked. Panting was her response before the green haired assassin answered.

"Yeah! Busy though can't talk! I'm dealing with two here!" he yelled as the sound of what sounded like bullets land near him.

"Don't die then the Boss is counting on you!" she said.

"Goody!" he sarcastically replied cutting off the transmission. Looking down her scope again she cursed, Akame was alone facing three. Emerging from the clearing was Esdeath and two others, the brown haired boy looked familiar she couldn't put her finger on it however.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi looked to the top of the base hidden under the mountain. The lght caught the glint of something shiny.

"Sniper" he said outload.

"Indeed…Seryu think you can make it?" Esdeath didn't have to clarify.

"Yes General, Kuro can cover my progress" her once cheery disposition was gone. _There's that something about here showing up again_ Tatsumi grumbled.

"Tatsumi…Akame is out of your league, I suggest you look for this friend of yours" Esdeath said. Her glare was cool against Akame's cold emotionless stare.

"Okay…if you need me" he sounded foolish even to himself but Esdeath closed her eyes chuckling.

"I'm touched but your concern is unneeded" he had told her about Ieyasu and finding him in the woods before the operation. She agreed to let him have him if he could capture him, but to remember he was a soldier of the empire. Tatsumi made a move and instantly rolled forward as a beam left a black mark where he was standing. Sprinting into the woods he hear the shots after him. Esdeath as well had gone into action zig-zagged as he was ignored to support Akme.

"Koro protect!" he heard before an inhuman roar was heard as he was on the field again and headed for the base. Bursting the doors to splinters Tatsumi could somewhat hear as Koro began scaling the wall and shots from the artillery Tiegu. Tatsumi his face set in a glare walked through the base Incursio firmly in his grip. Tatsumi walked passing around the base burnt papers, and other stuff was left on the ground without much else to do. He kept going up and up, floor by floor and looked left and right room by room.

"Where are you Ieyasu?" Tatsumi sighed, by the window behind him a shot fired slid, past him. Where he heard the howling pain of Koro. Tatsumi snarled his coat flapped as he turned and sprinted up the closest stairs. Tatsumi kept thinking of Daidara giving him that stupid grin asking him to get stronger. _You dumb bastard! Look at the trouble you put me through! Now I have avenge you!_ Tatsumi jumped the stairs. He grabbed Incursio underhanded. He looked up, he felt her killing intent just above him, he made sure he let out all the killing intent he could manage.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" he growled under his breath.

 **Mine**

"Damn it die already!" Mine growled, as she fired over and over again at that damn dog. The orange haired chick was using the biological Tiegu as cover. Mine couldn't get a straight shot and whenever she could she fired against General Esdeath. The woman was like an unrelenting storm, ice and sword swipes with savage precision. Akame was no slouch offcourse their resident super assassin kept up with Esdeath to a surgical precision. Even with the snipers eye of hers she still had to try very hard to aim.

"Damn it if this keeps up, I might be in a pinch" Mine stood put her foot on the ceilings edge and fired on the biological Titan as she felt the buildup of energy inside Pumpkin. In fact her ever sharp senses told her that the power was building up too quickly. This all pointed to one thing death, Mine cursed turned and used Pumpkin as a shield the ceiling ruptured before her. The fear she fell months ago returned as the white figure emerged from the ceiling. The yellow eyes glowed ominously at the armored white devil before her. The armored devil brought back a hand and threw an open palm strike, if her martial arts skill didn't fail her it was an open Lion's strike. Pumpkin took the burnt of the attack, but the strike literally flew her off the building.

"Shit! Looks like this is a pinch!" Mine aimed directly at her hated enemy. _Another time_ her mind told her she flipped once and aimed down. The biological Tiegu had leaped jaw gaped jagged teeth, roaring for her.

"Eat it!" Mine yelled and fired a massive beam that thrusted her away to the forest.

 **Tatsumi**

Sighing Tatsumi felt the rage and tension melt away slightly as the pink haired assassin flew away. Tatsumi looked below to see Koro be blown apart. His side was completely destroyed and several of the big jagged teeth ended up impaled on the side of the building. For a second he looked down and searched for Seryu. He caught end of her running to the forest, leaving the still regenerating Koro behind.

"That idiot!" he said and jumped off after her, she wasn't equipped to deal with Tiegu equipped fighters.

"Esdeath!" Tatsumi yelled wanting to jump in, _sad when I can't even jump in to save my woman_ he smirked inside because even from the sideline, he could feel her utter jubilation at fighting to her hearts content.

"Go after her before she loses herself!" Tatsumi nodded and sprinted across the forest to catch up with Seryu.

"Damn it! she's going to do something stupid!" Tatsumi knew it Tiegus put them in a whole another level. Seryu was blinded by her sense of justice.

 **Wave**

Wave blocked sword swipes one after the other, this Ieyasu guy was pretty good. His technique was excellent and he was gaining ground with every swipe, yet he couldn't bring himself to worry. His killing intent seemed muddy and very low key. None of his strikes seem to be aiming to finish him or to bring the battle to an end he just kept on going. Wave hummed and tried to disarm him, and try to force him to drop his end. Ieyasu however adapted quickly and parried Wave's horizontal swipe, Tatsumi had better thank himself lucky that both of them seem to be in no real hurry to end the battle.

"You know it's funny" Wave grinned as they circled each other swords up.

"How's that?" Ieyasu grinned, and flipped his sword once.

"Reminds me when I used to fight pirates at sea! Half of them barely knew how to swing a sword" Ieyasu chuckled.

"I always wanted to be a pirate when I was a kid" Wave thinned his lips.

"Trust me pirates aren't as fun as books make it sound. Murderers reapers and thief's" Wave looked sad.

"You're a ball of sunshine" grinned Ieyasu.

"Sorry, heh bad experience is all, but that being said this battle is almost over" Wave frowned unsure of what to think.

The two launched again and this time Wave went for the kill. His first strike with his short cutlass was for Ieyasu's neck. He ducked under it and returned it with fevor, the play fighting seemed to have ended and the two began exchanging steel with the intent to kill. Wave blocked a swing for his hip, and swiped at Iesayu's neck. Wave brought his cutlass underhanded and blocked the strike. Sparks flew as the swords contacted.

 **Kurome**

The big boobed cat was very agile, Natara next to her was very calm. Then again they are always calm, when she brings them back. The cat lady was busy fighting one of her favorites, a former Imperial Lieutenant who's skill were indispensable. When he turned on the empire she had put him down and she made sure he would continue to server them until the end of time. Kurome blinked as she watched the Cat lady jumped over the old Liutenant and aim a sccisor kick for her. She willed another of her puppets and watch calmly from the ground a bald man in a suit with a riot shield take the blow her hair whipped about her as the force dissipated on it. Yatsufusa left its sheath with lighting speed her eyes narrowed and Kurome jumped from her location and slashed at the cat lady.

"Leone!" yelled the boy Wave was fighting, _dumb, dumb if he can still keep an eye on his partner you're doing a bad job_ Kurome sighed as wiped her cheek. She landed a succsefull hit on the cat lady, across her chest. She stepped back kneeling holding her chest, when Natara stepped up Kurome waved him off as that Lieutenant sword up came to take the womans head. Kurome didn't miss the smirk with quick reflexes she ran at her again. The blonde woman turned and with her big paws ripped the head of the Lieutenant clean while kicking his body away from her, she span throwing the head at Kurome who sliced it in half. Kurome jumped spinning with her blade out like a saw and crossed claws with the blonde assassin.

"You didn't fall for that" Leone grinned, as she caught Yatsufusa with her claws, before pushing Kurome off and then rolling out of the way as Natara and his spear attacked her head on.

"I know about Lionell you won't fool me" she closed her eyes and from the ground more of her puppets appeared dead soldiers, and most of them former Rebel army. Leone snarled in anger as Kurome used her former comrades against her. _These should mess with her mind, get her angry and I can get my shot in._ Kurome thought, Just as she did the blonde assassin began tearing herself through her puppets.

"You really like breaking my toys huh?" Kurome smiled, that only got her angrier, and tore through her enemies. Kurome shifted her stance and got into a low crouch, just as Leone killed her tenth puppet, Kurome charged,

"Gaaah!" yelled Leone before she jumped back holding the stub of her left arm. Kurome stabbed her sword into the arm and lifted it holding the arm.

"I wonder if you can heal that wound" Kurome wiggled the arm a little, dust kicked up and the woman roared like a lion and struck at Kurome who turned Leone's claw just barely missing her neck. Kurome smiled and flicked the arm off her sword and attacked Leone. Natara however did not bother to wait for an order and attacked Leone.

"No way buddy!" Leone yelled and jumped just short of Natara's spear. Natara thrusted his spear and it extended stabbing Leone's stomach!

"Gah!" blood spurt from her mouth Kurome came from behind and stabbed Leone through her back. Kurome hummed in disappointment as she shifted at the last second missing her heart.

"You made me miss, I was going to make you my favo" Kurome tighten her grip on Yatsufusa Leone was able to bring her elbow to the side of Kurome's face with enough force to make her bleed. Kurome slid across the ground and the spear wielder corpse kicked Leone off and ran to Kurome's side. Kurome kneeled and stood up wiping her mouth spitting out blood.

"Kuh, she got lucky" Kurome sent a deathly glare at Leone. The blonde assassin smirked holding her stump blood was everywhere and she was getting tired, Lionell was no doubt taking a toll on her just keeping her alive from dying. Kurome gave smile.

"You really are going to be my favorite toy" Kurome smiled.

"You really are crazy huh?" Leone panted grinning with a toothy grin.

 **Wave**

"Kurome! Damn it all, no choice now!" Wave attacked a relentless flurry slashes that put Ieyasu. Wave finally was able to sneak a kick to Ieyasu and kicked him back from him. Lifting the cutlass up Wave declared the name of his weapon.

"GRAND CHARIOT!" blue energy erupted from his ground, chains in criss-cross. Wave's eyes pupils turned into a cross. A black armored figure appeared before him and clasped its black gauntlets around him. Clad in the black deamon armor Grand Chariot Wave was ready for war. Wave crouched down and felt better in his element, a martial artist stance that he instantly saw Ieyasu looked confused on. Wave pushed off the ground and stepped towards Ieyasu.

"Fast!" Ieyasu barely had enough time to use his sword as a shield the young assassin fell back rolling on the ground hitting a tree.

"Okay now I'm going to help Kurome" Wave turned and was about to subdue the blonde assassin Leone.

 **Ieyasu**

"I won't hesitate….not again!" Ieyasu fell to his knees and used Alastor to prop himself up in a kneeling stance. Ieyasu spit on the ground and gripped the ancient Tiegu that spoke to him of power and sins that would relieve his fears of losing anyone again. Gripping Alastor, standing tall and proud, he saw Wave turn to him and readied for another attack.

 _Release me!_

"ALASTOR!" Ieyasu summoned his powerful Tiegu, the sky turned dark, clouds emerged from nowhere. A dark lightning struck the young man. The dark deamon from the sword emerge bound by chains, it let out an unearthly roar breaking the chains and bringing a claw down on Ieyasu, with a dark flash of lighting. The dark purple armor, encased Ieyasu and he now felt the ever invasive presence of Alastor. Ieyasu blasted forward and sent an armored fist, at Wave. He returned the gesture with his own armored fist.

"RRRAAAAHHHH!" Wave's modified voice roared.

"HRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Ieyasu returned it with great power. Their first smashed like a sonic boom the air crackled ground kicked up dust and the trees and brush scattered leaves ripped from their branches from the force of the impact.

"Wave! Your making too much of a racket!" yelled Kurome the sonic boom made her ears pop. Wave jumped back shaking out his armored hand Ieyasu returning the motion.

 _Do not relent keep fighting!_

"S-sorry!" Wave said before returning to fight Ieyasu who began fighting trading punches and kicks. The two ducked and weave, as they traded their martial arts. _Damn it what kind of martial arts style is that!?_ Wave was relentless in his attacks but Ieyasu couldn't help it. He was pinned and he couldn't help Leone. She was in trouble with one arm dodging the puppets of Akame's sister.

"Damn it…" he has, a good thirty minutes on Alastor, but Wave wasn't going to allow him to interfere it would seem.

"Night Raid! Feel our true justice!" Wave was distracted for a moment when a girl with blades procuring from her wrist. The girl was right over Wave when Ieyasu made his move.

"VORTEX!" arms crossed Ieyasu flew up he let out an electric discharge the electricity warped around to form a vortex that shocked Wave and the blade girl.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Wave yelled in pain along with the girl, when he was up there he kicked the girl away smashing against a tree.

 **Wave**

Wave felt his entire body, light on fire all his nerves alight with pain as the electric current discharged on him. Grand Chariot could protect him against a lot of things, but this electric discharge wasn't one of them. When the current subsided his armored steam wisps of smoke and Wave staggered. He looked up trying to get eyes on his target and his eyes widen, as Ieyasu came down at him with an arching scissors kick. The kick connected with his head and slammed him downward cracking the ground into a small crater. Gritting his teeth Wave lifted himself upward until he felt a boot to his head bringing him down.

"Stay down" the modified voice of Alastor said. Wave growled pulled himself up, and when he felt the preassure of the boot return Wave moved his head to the side he rolled to his back and brought his legs up wrapping them around Ieyasu's waist.

"What!?" Ieyasu cried in surprised, as he was brought down his head slaming onto the ground as Wave flipped him over. Waved rolled out of the way before kneeling, and standing up into a low stance. Ieyasu rolled up as well and throwing his hand out shooting another electrical charge. Wave jumped up taking flight, as he looked down he looked at Ieyasu who jumped up after him. _Man I hope those wings are just for show._ Wave said, but to his dismay Ieyasu followed him it seemed like both armors were meant for flight. The two circled each other before clashing exchanging fists, before it seemed Ieyasu tired of the clash and curled up electricity before releasing a shock wave of energy. For the second time Wave felt the electric discharge cripple his body and leaving him wide open.

"Shit!" he cursed closing his fist and crossed his arms in defense. An armored knee met his stomach. Wave groand bent downward. Ieyasu clasped his hands together and brought down his two fiston Wave's back.

"GGGRAAAAHH!" Wave yelled as he smashed on the ground with the massive force carshing down not too far from Kurome.

"Wave!" Kurome summoned her puppets to circle her fallen friend. Wave groaned as he knelt and found Kurome looking at him.

"H-hey, uhm I got him on the ropes" he said with clear pain.

"We need to revise our strategy, his electric discharge can circumvent your armor" Kurome said.

"Yeah I gathered when he made my hair stick up" he stood and readied his stance when Ieyasu landed nearby and charged them. Shooting another discharge of electricy at them.

"Damn it!" Wave picked up Kurome by the waist and moved her out of the way. He landed a few feet away and put her down.

"Go get Leone!" Wave said and readied to charge Ieyasu.

"How do you know her name?" Kurome questioned yatsufusa drawn ready to renew her attack on Leone.

"A'll tell you later!" he said and he jumped over Ieyasu once and reached down grabbing unto his ankle. Wave smirked and was about to pull him and bring a fist down Ieyasu. His body screamed as yet another discharge passed through him, this one mercifully short. Ieyasu flew upward and turned flew down electric discharge around his body.

"Damn it, I can't touch him if he keeps running electricity through his armor" Wave muttered.

"Wave!" Seryu showed up again next to him.

"Seryu! You're alright?" Wave ducked to the right. As they did so from the woods Tatsumi jumped in a surprise attack catching Ieyasu off-guard. He was slammed through a tree smashing it to pieces.

"Ieyasu!" yelled Leone who ripped the head off the last minion that Kurome had summoned. She was down to her main corpse. _Man those things are creepy_ Wave thought. Looking to his Liutenant.

 **Tatsumi**

"Ieyasu!?" Tatsumi asked out loud to Wave.

"That's him, but he's-uh oh" Wave said and readied as Ieyasu growled.

"YOU!" he yelled and attack Tatsumi who gritted his teeth unsure how to fight his best friend.

"NEUNTOTE!" Tatsumi yelled, and clashed with his best friend Neuntote locking with Ieyasu's gauntlet claws.

"You killed! Her!" Ieyasu growled, and Tatsumi used his support weapon to keep him at bay.

"Ieyasu!" tatsumi tried but his friend wasn't there, anger and rage was all that remained. The two clashed one more time before Wave joined in to support him and attack from above.

"GRAND FALL!" Tatsumi brought his arm backk as the ground where Ieyasu was standing was destroyed as the dark armored fiend jumped back and reunited with Leone.

Kurome and her puppets, Wave, Tatsumi, Seryu united to face the two.

"Surrender" Tatsumi growled. He wanted to end this and capture Ieyasu and bring him back. Neuntote firmly in his grip Tatsumi readied to charge his cornered prey. _I'm starting to think too much like Esdeath_ Tatsumi thought gingerly. Before he could, take another step a loud roar resounded as Koro looking even more pissed than before burst from the woods.

"Well we got the advantage, now more than ever, surrendering now is the best option" Tatsumi tried to reason.

"Tch…Leone when I give you the signal run" Tatsumi picked up and ran for them.

"Damn it!" yelled Ieyasu who threw out his hands sending out an electric discharge. Tatsumi got caught rolling on the ground his body twisting in agony.

"GGGRRAAAAHHH!" Tatsumi twitched he barely caught his friends coming in to help him. Koro jumped over him and the electric discharge was cut off. The electric charge however seem to not bother the biological tiegu.

"Koro! Kill!" Seryu yelled with venom. While Wave knelt by Tatsumi, who was weakened.

"No...wait Seryu!" Tatsumi tried to stop her, however the Tiegu roared and charged in a fury of red fur and muscles. An ear piercing screech tore through the air and a massive shadow covered the land. Everyone momenterally stopped to look up. a giant Sting Ray Danger Beast flew above their heads! The beast tilted and from it a cloaked figure dropped from it coming straight for them. Tatsumi stood groggy the discharge left him weak. The figure's cloak flapped about to show to reveal a young woman, with long blonde hair. She wore what appeared to be an almost transparent body suit, with two golden shoulder pauldrons. The pauldrons had cloth to them running to about her elbow. Her hands had black gloves with metal gauntlets. She seemed to wear a black fabric like a jacket of sorts that clung to her body covering her breast and lower back. Her legs part of that transparent body suit had black leather bindings running in an odd pattern up to her body. The pair of high heeled black armored boots almost looked oddly out of place.

The woman whipped her cloak aside to reveal a nasty looking spear. The entire spear was red resembling blood. The spear looked to be like no earthly material that Tatsumi as an amature black smith had ever seen before. The entire shaft was covered in a pattern that looked like veins wrappe around the length of it. The veins ended about six inches from the end of the shaft where the space was clear. Followed by almost a foot of blade to make the spear tip. The base of the blade was jagged, before turning into a smooth blade. The young woman span the spear and it changed before Tatsumi's very eyes. The part of the shaft that held no vein design changed angular blades appeared in a downward arc almost like the side of an arrow head.

"Shit TIEGU!" yelled Tatsumi as the woman threw the spear. The spear turned into a streaking red light of energy that twisted like a snake in the air flying towards its target.

"GAE BOLG!" the young woman yelled as the spear went straight for Koro.

"Koro defend!" yelled Seryu and the biological Tiegu held it's arms up in an x to block the spear. The spear or bolt of energy as it was only inches from koro twisted upwards! Just as quickly like a snake it rounded behind Koro and struck! Blood splattered and the biological Tiegu roared in agony as the struck home. In a matter of seconds the spear skewered Koro and the light left the body as it returned to it's master. Koro fell over its body torn open, with dread Tatsumi noticed the damage did not began to heal. Looking at the woman who landed gracefully at the ground hand outstretched the light went for her hand and she grabbed as it morphed into the spiked spear before the spikes returned to the smooth shaft as before she threw it. At the end of the spear was a disc with some writing on it.

"That's!" Seryu said in horror.

"Its core" the young woman said and Tatsumi instantly felt a sense dejavu. The voice was familiar in a very bad way. His brain desperately felt a connection to the person the voice belonged to but his gut told him to leave it alone and forget about it. _That isn't good_ Tatsumi thought. They were down to three, three again. Kurome had returned her puppets to the sword as she conserved energy as the fight was now dragging on. She needed to save her energy with this new opponent.

"You…Koro…HYAAAA!" Seryu enraged attacked without warning. The young woman span the red spear once and got into a stance before Seryu bypassed her and went straight for Leone. She was no doubt thinking of ending the weakest link. Tatsumi and his two companions charged, the battle began anew with Wave engaging the spear wielding woman and Tatsumi going for Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu! Listen to me you have to surrender!" Tatsumi span Neunote and smashed the ground where Ieyasu doged.

"You killed her! You bastards I'm not going to lose anyone again!" he yelled not listening to Tatsumi. _Wait does he know I'm the one under the armor?_ Ieyasu had never seen Incursio active, even when Tatsumi's father still possessed the Tiegu. Tatsumi swung Neunote trying to keep his friend away and watching for that electricity of his.

 **Leone**

The girl was insane! She kept slashing at Leone and the fact that Leone was missing her arm wasn't helping her a single bit. She jumped over the girl and spin kicking at her, Leone cursed as the blocked the strike and her other blade was driven into her leg.

"Gyaaah!" Leone yelled as the girl in her anger threw stabs in fury at Leone who with her leg wounded and her stamina low from the long fight and stopping her bleeding consistently Leone felt her torso be filled with new wounds.

"Die, die, die, die!" the girl yelled tears in her eyes stabbing wildly. Leone could do little but cream in agony lifting her good arm catching as many stabs as she could on it.

 **Ieyasu**

The white armored bastard that killed Sheele kept asking to surrender. Ieyasu only got angrier and kept attacking trying to kill him. Ieyasu roared blocking that damn halberd or spear thing as she flipped over the white armor and charged up all the energy he could gather within Alastor. From the sky lightning struck Ieyasu super charging the armor. He felt the white armored man freeze as he felt Ieyasu's back.

"Take it all!" Ieyasu yelled and released the discharge and the blood curling scream filled the battlefield.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!" The scream was ripped from the very bowels of hell. The body twitched in place and shook before falling over. The armor smoked as he hit the ground face first. Before Ieyasu could muster to deliver a killing blow his eyes landed on Leone, being assaulted by the girl with the sword arms. Something snapped, he couldn't think straight his mind was blank as he stared at the girl.

 _Kill_

Alastor grumbled with glee, Ieyasu glared his fist curled with intensity behind the helmet his pupils turned to slits and golden orbs. He jumped over the fallen white armored body, with inhuman speed. Dirt kicked out as he sped to her. Ieyasu stood between Leone and her she growled and stabbed at him.

"Never again!" Ieyasu roared his arms darted out and grabbed each of the girls arms with a deadly grip. The girl tried to release herself from his grip, but Ieyasu would not relent.

 _Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill_

Ieyasu brought his armored boot put and firmly planted it on her chest. Everything seemed to slow down, as Ieyasu gritted his teeth and his hands held on tightly. Ieyasu pulled with all his might and Ieyasu was sure he would hear the disgusting sound for the rest of his life. Bone ripped from its socket, muscles tore apart and the girl screamed bloody murder as Ieyasu ripped her arms from the shoulders clean off. Ieyasu stepped back as her blood spilled on the ground, he threw the arms away and his hands darted out grabbing her heads. It seemed everyone was following his train of thought as Ieyasu held her head between his hands.

 _KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL_

Alastor was blood thirsty as he screamed over and over on his head, he felt like tendrils of darkness creep on his head. Inside his helmet Ieyasu smirked with a sick feeling of wanting nothing more than splitting her head open.

"IEYASU NOOOOO!" the fallen white armored opponent yelled.

 **Tatsumi**

Tatsumi will hear the scream of Seryu as he watched her die, for the rest of his existence, before him desperately. He felt the despair of once again being unable to help his comrade hit him hard, then in an instant it was over, the sound of bone crunching and blood splattering all over Ieyasu would forever be engraved in Tatsumi's mind bone were crunched Seryus skull was smashed the body instantly went limp and fell forward. Tatsumi felt his heart clench and white hot rage fill his entire being.

"Damn it!" Tatsumi stood and sluggishly ran against Ieyasu, his friend clad in that dark armor turned blood and brain matter over his chest and helmet. Tatsumi had tunnel vision but the new spear girl got in front of him.

"Gáe Bolg" she said calmly the spear again grew the blades and she launched it at him.

"Shit!" Tatsumi turned to the side the red beam scraped his breast plate. Tatsumi he jumped back as the red beam twisted and curled to fight him. The beam twisted straight for his chest, Tatsumi made a split decision. _Better than dying!_ The beam was aiming straight for his heart, at the last possible second Tatsumi turned and brought his arm up.

"Grrraaahh!" he gritted his teeth, the spear pierced Incursio the armor cracked splintering and the armor pieces flew in different directions. _Grab the shaft!_ Tatsumi reached for the shaft but like a flag flapping in the wind the spear evaded his grip before pulling out and returning to its master. Tatsumi groaned and held the bleeding wound, his left arm was now disabled. _This bitch, I'm not going to win…but I won't leave without getting a hit in._ The spear woman looked ready for another throw what he could see from beneath her cloak she was snarling. She pulled back and threw the spear again.

"GAE BOLG!" The spear came for him in wild arcs and cords. Tatsumi gritted his teeth his left arm dangled as he ran for her, _Seryu is gone…we're all tired I need a good shot and order a retreat._ Wave from the corner of his eye was in one knee holding a bleeding shoulder, Kurome had her puppets around them fighting Ieyasu, who was in a blind fury. Tatsumi's eyes followed the red trail beam as it twisted and moved for him. Tatsumi ducked, and pain seared on the right side of his face as the spear twisted up and instead of missing his heart he lost all vision on the right side of his face. Blood splattered on the floor the young woman gasped and crossed her arms as Tatsumi brought his right armored fist to the crossed arm and she was launched off her feet. She crashed through two trees Tatsumi stood there fist outstretched grinning the spear now in its physical form laying before his feet. _My left arm is useless, I think that last attack cut my eye out it hurts like hell and the blood is obscuring my right side vision._ Tatsumi held his left arm and turned in time to see Wave who apparently got back in the game be shocked into submission. Kurome was tired her puppets gone she was using Yatsufusa and keeping Wave safe.

"Great…" Tatsumi thought his mind in overdrive, Incursios helmet was destroyed entirely from the right side. His right eye was closed and he was suddenly very tired, he and Incursio were running on fumes at this point. He just wanted to go home… _odd_ he thought. He wanted to go home and find comfort in a comfy bed with red cushions, the table next to it was waiting for Incursio as well to lean on. Tatsumi shook his head, that wasn't his childhood room, not even his parent's room. He didn't even notice when he walked forward and a glance down showed the spear was no longer there. From the knocked over trees, Tatsumi saw her come out pulling her cloak over her face again. She caught the spear and crouched and the spear was in her hands. Tatsumi sighed, as they stood it almost felt like it was only them, Wave and Kurome's fight against Ieyasu was miles away. They both stood one crouched ready for the kill, the other wounded and half blind standing trying to find who she was.

"Just…who are you?" Tatsumi asked, the breached helmet, no longer masked his voice.

"You don't recognize my voice do you?" Tatsumi hummed, and could only offer a tired chuckle.

"No" Tatsumi said, shaking his head the young woman grabbed her cloak and threw it off. Tatsumi's good eye widen and he chuckled.

"I thought dead men tale tell no tales" he said with a sardonic smile.

 **Run spear hurry**

The words echoed in his head, the cloak off, the blond hair and blue eyes filled with hate. Tatsumi was staring into a person he killed and he was at a loss of words, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to feel bad. _Have I grown so cold? Did I lose something…no it's more like I'm glad._ Tatsumi laughed it was deep from his belly.

"I'm so glad…I'm so glad your alive!" he gave her his best smile tears spilling from his good eye. He never felt so good about failing in his mission in his entire career as a CDF officer and soldier.

"You will regret it today! For my father!" she growled.

"Heh…Liver was the one who killed Chouri, but I guess I'm just as good" Tatsumi felt himself slack.

"You have no right! You bastard! Don't give up! I want you to beg! Tell me not to kill you damn it!" she yelled angry crying and her spear arm shaking. Tatsumi sighed, and couldn't think of what to say.

"Liver was my friend…he was my mentor, and he baptized me, with his own blood" Tatsumi narrowed his eyes as he stared at her.

"I'm a soldier now, I know I could die at any moment so…do what you have to" Tatsumi groaned. His adrenaline was dying down and he was starting to feel the pain.

"Y-you...why aren't you a monster! Why don't you make me hate you!" she was crying and shaking, he didn't know what else to say. Closing his eyes Tatsumi just shook his head.

"Sorry" was all he could say.

"HYAAAA! GAE BOLG!" Spear threw her Tiegu and this time the twist and turns it did, was insane Tatsumi lost track instantly. Tatsumi closed his good eye and waited the inevitable strike. He thought of the soft bed with the red sheets. Lastly the feel of soft blue hair on his cheek, _damn_ he grinned. The temperature dropped the spear about a foot away from him was frozen as a mountain of ice separated him from death. Then one of the oddest things with the fucked up day he had been having happened. He felt a massive killing intent envelop him and he couldn't feel more comftarble. Esdeath was right behind him

"Were falling back! Run has secured our escape let's go!" Esdeath grabbed him and helped him as they retreated. The walk back was silent, Esdeath led them seeing as if they were attacked she would have the best chance to defend them. Tatsumi groaned he and Wave had deactivated their armor, Kurome was helping him out as well. The death of Seryu had hit them hard, Tatsumi however could not make up his mind on what to think. The girl spear was alive with some sort of powerful Tiegu that could bypass Incursio. Tatsumi was feeling like crap, but there was also the odd feeling of finding out spear was alive. Their little march of shame final ended with them entering camp. Bols and Run where already there, Tatsumi gave them half a smile as the wounded made their way to Stylish. Tatsumi was first having the worst end of the team. Tatsumi looked down as Stylish went over his arm after administering some anesthetic.

"Well, I don't have to cut your arm off, your muscle is torn, and practically destroyed. However I can use material from…well it doesn't matter" he said and began his surgery. By the time he was done Tatsumi had his left arm wrapped up in bandages and his face was wrapped up covering his right eye. Tatsumi looked down as Stylish did a final checkup, he probed with his tiegu and finally got him ready.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it? So tell me where was my darling Seryu?" Tatsumi gritted his teeth and his good eye teared up.

"I...see, well send in the next one come on go rest lad" Stylish said shaking his head and Tatsumi did so, he gave Wave a pat on the shoulder as Kurome nodded to him and helped Wave in. After eating some Danger Beast with everyone's wounds mended. Esdeath came up to them and ordered a full on retreat to the capital.

"Everyone! Pack up and break camp immediately! Night Raid has been reinforced and we are in no condition to survive a counter attack! We move in a few hours!" Esdeath ordered and they broke camp as fast as they could and marched home. This time no fanfare met them, beyond an escort to the palace.

"Yo Tatsumi" Wave came up to him, his arm was in a sling.

"Wave" tatsumi replied.

"Look I know Ieyasu is your friend, and he means a lot to you but, he killed Seryu…and he nearly killed Kurome and me" Tatsumi sighed.

"I know, after what I saw today, after he killed Seryu in such a cruel manner" Tatsumi closed his eyes. His hands gripped his fist.

"Kill him, if you feel you are in any danger, take him down" Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he said this. _Damn it Ieyasu…why didn't you listen!_ Tatsumi frowned and clenched his good fist.

"Okay buddy, just get some rest alright?" Wave nodded gratefully and parted ways with him. Tatsumi then did what he last remembered, he climbed with a grimace the stairs leading him to his destination. He reached the rooms on the right wing he opened the door and went in. Tatsumi closed slacked and slung Incursio off his shoulder. Walking up to the bed he placed the sword up against the table next to the bed. Tatsumi rather painfully with a dull feeling to his shoulders slid the coat off. He threw it over the sword and he sat down taking his boots off. Tatsumi laid down resting his head on the red cushions. _Man it's been a long day_ he thought the sun was barely setting. Tatsumi felt the bed dip and he felt the warm body lay down next to him. Tatsumi felt Esdeath wrap herself around him cradled her head against her breast.

"Esdeath…I feel a weird sensation of pain and relief all at once" Tatsumi said.

"It seems we have all had a long day" Esdeath smiled a little as she stroked his cheek gently.

"Hey…Esdeath would you comfort me?" Tatsumi shifted his good eye to stare at hers and he tried to relay the need he had for her. Esdeath blushed and her blue eyes lit with lust as she looked at him. Tatsumi smiled a little as her hand brushed his brown locks from his face. Esdeath leant over and kissed his bandaged right face. He blushed as he felt her hand over his skulls shaped belt buckle, before sliding over his groin.

"Esdeath…make me feel again" he said. Esdeath smiled seductively and gently climbed over him as Tatsumi's good hand intertwined fingers with hers.

"Just relax, my mate and I shall take care of you" Tatsumi would swear, she had never been so gentle with him since.

 **Okay! First things first I'm so sorry! Oh god I had the BIGGEST writers block with this story then, I started to re-read the manga and I finally got out of my funk! Okay so sorry about that and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I truly do feel horrible for making you wait for so long guys.**

 **Anyways to address this early on, there is NO WAY IN HELL that Seryu could beat Leone in a fight, unless Leone was wounded and was missing a freaking arm from fighting Kurome and her puppets that tired her out. So sorry if Leone here took a beating but I needed an excuse for Ieyasu to snap and show the dangers of the Alastor daemon armor. The armor will do anything to protect its host but not from any type of love for its host but because it's looking for a suitable body to take over. Ieyasu sense of vengeance and justice has made him a desirable to be the wanted body.**

 **Now I feel kinda scumy, but I think I might be having second thoughts about Ieyasu and Leone…ugh I started leaning to Akame and him now! but damn it! I also warmed up to Leone being paired up all the same I'm leaning fifty fifty. Sorry I know I had the poll but damn it Akame is so freaking cute. Now for the other thing the newest tiegu! Internet browny points if you can guess where the latest Tiegu is coming from! Also next chapter where we getting more Night Raid you will see what happened to spear after Tatsumi "killed" her. That being said I have to make up more Tiegus instead of using other things and turning them into em xD**

 **Teigu: Gáe Bolg**

 **Full Name: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death, Gáe Bolg**

 **Type: Spear**

 **Faction: Revolutionary Army**

 **Sub-Faction: Night Raid**

 **Known Wielders: Spear**

 **Abilities: The spear that pierces the heart every strike**

 **Trump Card: Soaring spear that strikes with death**

 **Gáe Bolg was created using the hardened blood of the serpent ultra-class Dragon Danger Beast Ulysses. The danger beast had four massive hearts that pumped blood so fast it moved at the speed of light. The blood cells became accelerated naturally. The Danger beast was recorded that when the Second Emperor sent his army to subdue it. He lost almost a thousand men as the beast reported to shoot beams of red energy killing men in droves. In reality they weren't beams but blood shot at faster than light speed. When they killed the Danger Beast they hardened the blood into a single spear that realistically would weight about a hundred metric tons. The accelerated blood however created a phenomenon that made the spear super light.**

 **The Trump card the spear that strikes with death renders the spear into its liquid blood accelerated so fast it looks like a red streak of red energy beam. The blood is enchanted to seek out the targets heart. With the blood traveling at faster than light speeds no armor to date can withstand its piercing power. Before launching it, the spear grows blades in a backward arch to make it more aerodynamic. The process to make the spear into its accelerated blood requires a few seconds. So it flies forward for a few seconds in its physical form before snaking its way to its target. The last thing an enemy will see is a red streaking light snaking through the air. The final thing they hear is name of the spear being called out "Gáe Bolg."**


	10. Kill the Weakness

**Tatsumi**

Tatsumi sighed, leaning forward against his knees. He flexed open and closed his left hand opening and closing. Tatsumi smiled a little, feeling Esdeath groggily press herself to him her bare breast against his back oh so very inviting. He had become more…accustomed to this, he kind of like being intimate with someone. Granted he felt the dull pain on his left arm act up a little. That as well as the claw marks on his back. Esdeath had been more 'gentle' whenever they slept together after that operation she did most of the work. For now until he was fully healed, she seemed to enjoy doing all the work. Most of it seemed to apply some kind of bodily harm to excite him. He wasn't sure yet if he felt excited or not, but well, he didn't hate it.

"Come back to bed" she mumbled, Tatsumi chuckled and carefully unwrapped her from him laid her down, and kissed her cheek. She mumbled something about freezing him in place.

"Where's the fun for you if I can't struggle for you" he smirked. She agreed and returned to sleep…after she grabbed a big stuffed version of him. Tatsumi blinked _when did she?…never mind_ Tatsumi shook his head and dressed, in all black. Walking into the bathroom he picked up the black eye patch with a metal plate. Moving his hair aside he placed the eye patch on with a skull carved on the plate. Stylish had told him he could grow him a new one, it would take time so he had to learn how fight with his field of vision impaired significantly. So he had been making a routine of this, dressed in dark clothes he grabbed his coat looking at Incursion. Humming Tatsumi grabbed the sheathed sword and instead of putting it across his back. He hung it across his lower back, and grabbed a black coat with white fur on the neck. Tatsumi left the chambers and entered the hall before the stairs leading to the hall where he opened the adjacent window. Tatsumi put his foot up against the window and leaped, he jumped, around the palace rooftops and ran over to jump unto the walls. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself over the wall finding the usual garrison guards there. He smiled at them, the guards smiled in return in the middle of them a small fire with a pot on it. Tatsumi joined them as they waved him over and he sat with them.

"Another long night Lieutenant?" asked one of the guards handing him a mug filled with hot chocolate. The height of the massive wall always left them chilly. Tatsumi took it with a nod and sip.

"Yeah still getting used to not being able to see the peripheral of my right flank" Tatsumi sighed.

"Also tell Smith, I can feel him waving his hand to my right" Tatsumi chuckled with a grin. The group shared a laugh with Tatsumi relaxing before his nightly runs. He started to make a habit of visiting with the guard whenever he could. Keep in check of what he was fighting for why he was fixing and not destroying this corrupt empire. These men, weren't looking to fix the empire like him, they weren't looking for some sort of higher calling. The man infront of him the oldest was a father and was trying to pay for his daughter's wedding. The man to his right, still trying to sneak hand motions by Tatsumi had an ill mother that required expensive medicine. To his left the youngest excluding him, was from the country freshly married and trying to provide for his pregnant wife and family to be. The empire for all the corrupt bastards, they didn't outnumber the good people just trying to survive in a cruel world. The Rebellion didn't help these men live any better lifes. Even if by some obsence miracle the rebels won, what would their lives change? Nothing, the struggle against a system that needs mending by the dissapirance of a few key people is easy. To Tatsumi the empire wasn't beyond saving, the people in it where good, so many he had met as simple men trying to simply live their lives to the best of their abilities.

He spent some more time with his friends before he decided to head out and began clearing the walls until he was on the upper crust of the city roof top to roof top. He made sure he got enough distance to reach the dark under belly of the empire. The most infamous was its red district. Neon signs covered the walls of buildings. From rest stops to establishments promising every sin a man could get sent to hell for. Reaching in his pockets he put on his black leather gloves as the night air took a more chilling nature. His keen eye looked left to right. Tatsumi jumped and began scaling the walls looking for prey he saw enough back allies with whores bent over trash cans and crates to find nothing of interest. Finding hi first target of the night he examine the situation. _Angry pimp, bloody hooker and he keeps waving that knife around…huh no security must be a new guy. These girls can find jobs from another one, not this ass hole._ Moving his coat aside Tatsumi pounce.

"AAAAAGHH!" the pimps scream was short and painful. To Tatsumi after Seryu it was about a sloud as a buzzing fly. Blood splattered the wall the pimp was near and the whores cowered as Tatsumi had decended from the shadows and ended the man where he stood.

"Find another pimp if you like, working in the brothels is much safer. If you do go for another pimp tell him, he steps out of line he'll end up like this pile" Tatsumi pointed Incursio to the corpse cut in half. Sheathing the sword he turne to return to the roof tops. _No challenge at all, how the hell can I test out my senses like this._ He thought frustrated.

"W-wait!" one of them spoke up" she was young, and Tatsumi nearly offered a pity glance but he knew that would only anger her.

"Thank you….I think he was going to kill one of us" she thanked. Tatsumi sighed, crossing his arms.

"Well you got lucky I was here then" he gave a small smile.

"Maybe…maybe I can thank you" she offered with a shy smile and hand to his chest. He felt her other hand around his waist.

"Oh…OH! Uhm…s-sorry but I have a girlfriend" he said blushing and looking away.

"I-I see well she must feel very safe with you" she smiled sadly hugging herself. As if on cue his father's voice echoed in his head. _Whores will follow armies around during campgain, as well as civilins, follower camps is what we soldiers call them. the women there, whores and civilian often follow the camps in hopes of landing a soldier for a husband, after all soldiering is the only occupation currently in the empire that guarantees income and if the soldier makes it to twenty five years' service he can opt out with a pension and comftarble enough living._

"Well you take care I guess" Tatsumi turned and hopped to a wall pushing off to jump unto a roof and continued his search. He spent most of the night stopping petty criminals who barely tested his mettle. Hell most seem to ignore the blatant opening with his missing eye. Almost ready to call it a night Tatsumi found an interesting prospect. Numbers, a big enough gang was trafficking narcotics into a huge warehouse guarded by armed men, in varying suits. Tatsumi just seeing them felt his blood boil he smell the blood on them and anguish they caused all across the empire. Tatsumi felt a smirk coming to his face. Incursio well in his grip, these were his types of battle, no grey to get in the way. He knew what the poor would do to survive, but he could smell the evil of these men. All of them had made their peace with their choices. That was the only reason they stood with such confidence that they were doing what they had to survive.

"Time for a hunt" Tatsumi licked his lips and jumped from the rooftop. He found his first target. The man didn't even get to scream as Tatsumi split him in half. The guards outside quickly turned to him and began their assault. _Well-coordinated they are spread out evenly enough to keep me on my toes_ a few of them used swords and some had actual military grade assault rifles. _Haven't seen those since my campaign in the west._ Tatsumi cut his way through the gang members who attacked rather perfectly. He felt his right hand tingle and he brought Incursio up deflecting the rifle shots. _My reaction speeds hasn't_ been _hampered, but still_ Tatsumi glared his good eye searched but his field of vision was shot enough for Tatsumi to rely on his instincts to dodge a sword swipe as he ducked down. Tatsumi hummed before he took the man's legs. Grabbing Incursio underhanded he stabbed at the man's heart he fell.

"BOSS! Kill that bastard!" Tatsumi looked to his advancing pursuers in basic infantry formation. _These guys are ex-military I'm sorry I couldn't reach the position I am in sooner. I could have saved you_ Tatsumi glanced at the formation. Flashes of that damn red spear came to mind as they rushed him, _Faster_ he thought he rushed forward faster than any of them could have expected. A head flew from its shoulders he turned his one green eye looked dull with the thirst for blood. _Faster even faster!_ Tatsumi left dust in his wake as he destroyed skewered another two. _Damn it I need to move faster!_ Tatsumi killed the last here who put their weapons up in defense but he smash through them. Tatsumi panted looking around mutilated corpses is all the remained. The warehouse gates opened lights turned on and he could hear almost as fifty men stepped up.

"So…this night stalker I kept hearing about, you're it a kid?" the apparent leader asked. Tatsumi turned his face made for an intimidating sight. His face had blood splattered on it along with his clothing. His eye patch with the metal plate was very frightful with blood on it. Throwing Incursio up in the air once he grabbed it underhanded. Tatsumi glared with a need to tear the man who spoke to him apart. He could feel the misery he caused, he loved to kill just by the way he stared at Tatsumi. However he wouldn't be intimidated. Tatsumi was going to destroy them all.

"GGGRAAAHHHH!" Tatsumi roared lifting incursion up and summoning his Imperial Arm.

"INCURSIO!" The daemon armor manifested covering Tatsumi head to toe and readying him for war.

"Let's dance filth!" Tatsumi roared Neuntote in hand he crashed into the wall of men hacking his way through them. One of them threw an axe overheat at him. Tatsumi smashed the poor bastard trying to attack him. Neuntote slashed his way through the first goons to reach him. Limbs and blood splattered the white armor.

"He can't see from the right! Attack him there!" yelled the clearly now scared criminals. Tatsumi grinned inside his helmet.

"You shouldn't announce your plans out loud!" Tatsumi cracked the ground as he pushed off it he span his body and Neuntote carved his way through four more men, their screams filling the air and making his heart pound faster. A savage grin was on his face, it felt good to kill in black and white. These were criminals' filth nobody would miss. He turned four more men assembled to try and take him out at the same time. Spinning Neuntote once he threw the spear the huge red blade eviscerated the front man. The powerful throw sent him careening to the far end of the warehouse stabbing the blade on the wall. His body hung limp. In the span of the few seconds Tatsumi again with incredible speed put himself between the two remaining men. He turned left and jabbed his hand at the criminal's heart. He felt the bone crunch and the heart burst from the impact. Turning he brought a powerful leg to the remaining man to the side of his face. His teeth flew from his mouth and his neck broke with a sickening snap. The body flew off destroying some crates. Narcotics, purple powder spread across the floor.

"Bastard!" one of them was dumb enough to believe he was distracted. Tatsumie summoned Neuntote and turned on a dime stabbing his would be attacker through the stomach. With his greater strength he held the body for a second before he felt his right hand tingle again. He turned too late to the right his body was shocked with the now all too familiar feeling of electric discharge coursing through his nerves. Tatsumi gritted his teeth staggering back. The big bad boss, grinned wearing some sort of gauntlets on his hands.

"HAHA! You think you're the only one with a Tiegu punk!" a right hook to his face and his body lit with pain as the gauntlets sent another discharge through his body.

"Gyaah!" Tatsumi growled he was staggered. He tighten his grip on Neuntote as he brought up the support weapon to block a strike.

"Idiot! That won't stop Stingray!" the current traveled through the weapon to Tatsumi. He let the weapon go walking back thin wisps of smoke coming off his armor. _Again…I won't lose to this attack again! IEYASU!_ Tatsumi lifted his hands up and put himself in a martial arts stance. Low crouch his right hand brought up in a lion's claw open palm. He had his left arm stretched out also in a lion's claw.

"You bastard, I won't lose to this type off attacks!" Tatsumi snarled.

"AHAHHAHAH! You little punk, you think you can beat me!" Tatsumi narrowed his good eye watching the man's gauntlets. He snapped up and blocked the incoming punches making sure to hit the inside of his wrist to avoid the electric shock. So preoccupied with the man's gauntlets Tatsumi groaned as he felt a knee to his torso. Though no damage was received, it gave his attacker the perfect window and he felt his head be grabbed by both of the man's hands.

"You little fucker! Die! STINGRAY IGNITE!" the gauntlet let out a powerful discharge right through Tatsumi's helmet.

"AAARRRRGGAAHHHHH!" Tatsumi's quickly waning strength groped at the man's hands.

"HAHAHAHAAH DIE, YOU LITTLE SHIT DIE!" the man laughed as Taatsumi felt everything scream. Tatsumi clawed at the man's arms. His legs buckled and he went down to his knees, the big man hunched over as he kept discharging deadly electricity. He could feel his heart strain and if he kept it up longer he was going to die of cardiac arrest.

"AARRRGHHHHHH!" the scream echoed in his mind and the warehouse. _Esdeath…I'm sorry I guess I wasn't as strong as you really thought. I think I'm actually going to miss you an insane thought at that_ Tatsumi let his hands drop from the man's arms. His body twitched and in his feigning vision, he could see the man was sweating. _This is causing him quite an amount of stress….c-cant think…straight._ Balck crawled at the edge of his vision and the man gave a tight grin. Tatsumi was dying in his grip.

 **So this is how you want it to end**

 **Dad?**

 **I thought you wanted to be a soldier Tatsumi…I trained you to achieve your dream**

 **I…I can't Incursio… can't filter out the electricity.**

 **Idiot! When did I teach a boy who relied on his Imperial Arm too much.**

 **But**

 **It isn't Incusio! Incuriso can tell if your will is strong enough!**

 **D-Dad? I…I, I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!**

 **GOOD TATSUMI! FIGHT ON! FIGHT TO LIVE FIGHT FOR YOUR DREAMS! I RAISED A WARRIOR A MAN!**

 **GRRRR….**

Tatsumui's good eye snapped open. The pain refocused one thousand fold. _I won't die…not here….I still have a lot to do!_

"You little fucker DIE ALREADY!"

 **Tatsumi! Stand up! I want you to show me the will that only my son could have! Wield Incursio wield the power of the daemon armor!**

"HHHHHYAAAAAAA!" Tatsumi gathered his strength and punched forward. His armored fist smashed into the man's groin.

"AAAHH!" he yelled the gauntlets released his head Tatsumi quickly caught himself with his arms doubled over on his knees.

"My fucking balls!" the man cried and fell to his knees. Tatsumi strained his good eye and saw blood on the man's crotch. _Serves you right_ his armor was smoking now his helmet had black spots on the side from where the gauntlets left their primary discharge.

"I…" Tatsumi began and got on one knee. The golden eyes of the armor glared at his opponent that tried with no success to get up.

"I am Tatsumi!" Tatsumi stood his arms at his sides limply. The last tingly feeling of the electric discharge left him. Standing he oepend his fingers as wide as he could before closing his hand into fist.

"I am Tatsumi Blackwall! I won't die to a weak fuck like you! HYAAA!" Tatsumi sprang the ground he pushed off cracked kicking up dust. Grabbed the man's head he spread his legs out and twisted them the rest of his torso and arms followed soon. A loud sickening crack followed by flesh and muscle tearing followed as Tatsumi span before landing behind the now decapitated body. The Criminal's head firmly in his grasp surprise and pain frozen permanently on his face. Gasping Tatsumi did a quick once over, dead bodies in a messy gore littered the warehouse. Mentally he called off Incursio _Well I guess I got what I wanted all along. He was able to exploit my right side, I need to get better at fighting impaired._ He ran a hand over his face, sweaty and tired he pushed the locks back. Stubbornly he felt them stick to his forehead after his hand passed them. Walking forward he disarmed the man _this should cover at least one loss from our Night Raid encounters._ Tatsumi tied the Gauntlets together with the man's belt and slung them across his back. Clearing the massive warehouse doors he jumped a little, as he suddenly felt rain pour down on him. _When did it start to rain?_ Tatsumi thought the water feeling otherwise refreshing. Tatsumi stood there for a moment, the water felt cleansing as it soaked him to the bone. The repetitive thumping of the rain was overpowered as the sky cracked, his eyes opened to see thunder light the night sky. In that moment where he thought of his father Bulat, Tatsumi remembered the words clearly.

"Wield the power of the daemon armor…eh dad?" his green eye opened he knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath he reached into his very self. Gathering what strength he still had left. Securing the Stingerey gauntlets rolling his neck with a satisfying pop, Tatsumi leapt to the closest. Building, clearing the building Tatsumi was surprised himself he still had enough strength to go this high _I fooled myself in accepting defeat…I am strong!_ Tatsumi landed on the roof in a low crouch before standing looked for what he needed. His eyes landed on a tower with the eastern design, with new found purpose he ran across rooftops and jumped across gaps to reach the tower. One jump after the other he reached the top. As expected, a lightning rod soaked up the thunder that cracked across the sky lighting the Imperial Capital ever so slightly. Tatsumi put the Stingery gauntlets down and unsheated  
Incursio from his lower back with a powerful slash he cut through the lightning rod and he threw it off the roof top.

"Incursio! I know you can hear me!" Tatsumi spoke at the red gem embedded at the hilt of the sword. Light illuminated the sky again, briefly reminded of the day Liver died.

"I lost my nerve but not again! My will is strong! You always heed my call when I answer but its not enough!" Tatsumi gripped the sword. And grabbed it underhanded as he stared his good eye at the sky.

"COME ON! GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" Tatsumi yelled at the black night sky rain and thunder cracking and streaking across bringing light.

"STRIKE AT ME! YOU NEVER HELD BACK BEFORE! I WATCHED MY FRIENDS DIE! I WATCHED A DEAR FRIEND KILL ANOTHER RPERSON DEAR TO ME! YOU NEVER HELD BACK SO STRIKE ME!" Tatsumi yelled with vigor. He watched the sky as best he could the ran making his good eye squint as it poured without mercy.

"COME ON YOU BASTARD! STRIKE ME! GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" His gut clenched and his instincts screamed at him, _fight or flight!_ Thrusting the sword up flipping it so the blade pointed at the sky in challenge, lighting illuminated the sky streaking towards the uplifted sword with fast speeds. The lighting hit the sword and Tatsumi felt his body on fire. Bulat's voice yelled in his mind at Tatsumi

 **NOW SAY IT SAY THE NAME AND BECOME STRONGER!**

"HHHAAAAAAAAAA! INCURSIOOOOOOO!" The roof of the building launched red tiles into the sky as the Tyrant inside the blade erupted upward! The armor encasing the cracked at key points. The helmet that incased the tyrant shattered as two horns grew from its head as it grew another helmet around the new horns leaving only it's gaping maw and four set of eyes glowing red with the odd cross pupils. The shoulder armor around the Tyrant morphed into angular shoulder pualdrons the gauntlets on it's claws grew thicker armor ending at points like claws. Tatsumi with a brief glance his eye could see even from here the few people still out in the red district watched with bewildering horror at the massive Tyrant. The Tyrant let out a final roar resonating across the sky thunder mouth agape it dove at Tatsumi swallowed him whole and a blinding light eclipsing the thunder made any onlooker cover their face as if it were daybreak.

Tatsumi stood on the remains of the destroyed rooftop, Incursio had heard his call and evolved. Tatsumi's helmet changed little the horns where now more angular and curved downward and up like a dragons. The once golden eyes where an icy blue like the lightning that lit the raining sky. The round shoulder pauldrons now ended in a sharp edge the back of the paulderons had what appeared to be exhaust vents. The helmet's face cover as well the small black holes that filtered the air now where bigger but instead of a circle it was an elongated oval. The chest plate extended down to cover his abdomen with the look of his muscles. His gauntlets armored fingers ended in sharp claws his cape flapped behind him. Tatsumi took a deep breath exhaling feeling very…powerful at the moment. He felt his instincts again as lighting streaked at him. Tatsumi grinned lightning struck him as he stood tall and proud. _Nothing_ he thought with a grin the electric discharge passed through the armor with a mental command Tatsumi expelled the energy. The holes in the helmet and the new exhaust on the back of the shoulder pauldrons expelled hot steam as form of release with a hiss.

"With this I won't let Ieyasu take another comrade from me" Tatsumi smirked he turned and found the Stingrey gauntlets. They had rolled to the edge of the ruined rooftop, sighing with relief Tatsumi grabbed them and readied to return home. Before he leaped to return to the palace he paused blinking.

"When did I began thinking the palace as my home?" Tatsumi said out loud. Not the palace exactly but the rooms where he and Esdeath spent their time together. _She's different, there's cruelty and she enjoys the suffering of others….I shouldn't be so attached to her but. I've seen her be gentle I have seen her be kind and mourn the loss of friends…yet._ Tatsumi shook his head, with an upward grin he thought of the Jeagers.

"There are good people in the Empire, Esdeath can change, I will make sure she does" Tatsumi said. Speaking of the blue haired General Tatsumi blinked as he looked to a building not too far. Esdeath was standing there looking at him with a smirk. Tatsumi jumped across the sky with Incursio's added strength he cleared the huge gap and landed before Esdeath the roof he landed on cracking under the impact. He was before her in one knee one hand outstretched mentally he called off the armor his hair waved upward in a flash of light the armor disappeared.

"Tatsumi…I picked a good day to finally see what it was you were doing all these nights" Esdeath smiled as Tatsumi remained in one knee. His good eye opened as he stared up from her long beautiful legs to her flawless face. The blue eyes that displayed so many emotions from love to sadistic pleasure in the pain of others.

"Rise Tatsumi, you are no servant, but a warrior" Tatsumi lifted himself upward and gave her one if his boyish smiles and the made her heart thump faster.

"I see you found an Imperial Arm" Esdeath commented.

"Wouldn't call it a find, more like an encounter" Tatsumi admitted with a shrug.

"I see the sixty dead criminals was your doing?" Esdeath asked, Tatsumi grinned pridefully.

"Yeah, cleaned up the trash" Tatsumi said and showed his trophy.

"Good, remember they are trash, those who are weak mean nothing" Esdeath shrugged casually.

"Esdeath…" Tatsumi said, _changing her is going to be a lot harder than I thought_ Tatsumi sighed.

"Well let's return home this rain won't let up any time soon" Esdeath said motioning for Tatsumi to follow her.

"Esdeath!" Tatsumi quickly said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Uhm…can we just walk together? You know back home?" Tatsumi asked pocketing his hands.

"In the rain?" she asked smiling with mirth. No doubt finding it strange.

"Well…yeah, when I was a kid I always enjoyed the rain…though mom always hated it when I returned from home soaked and muddy" Tatsumi scratched the back of his head grinning.

"Very well, lets walk home…I think it is a lovely night" she jumped off the roof arms crossed Tatsumi following behind. They were still in the red light distric when they exited the allyway they had jumped down to. The people that saw the distinctive blue hair and Generals apperal gaped and kept clear from them. The two walked side by side returning to the palace. Walking in silence Tatsumi stared at Esdeath she was soaked and the white uniform clung to her figure nicely. He blushed a little and looked forward distracting himself with the idle chatter he caught. Tatsumi frowned his good eye as in the idle chatter, he heard talk of Esdeath and none to flattering talk of him.

"Who's the kid?"

"Why is the general with some pip-squak?"

"Man if I could get my hands on those legs"

"She's probably a hell of a fuck in the sheets"

"Lion's do not bother with the thought of sheep Tatsumi" Esdeath said.

"I'm enjoying this walk by the way…being next to you is…interesting" she blushed in the odd show of her feminine side.

"Yeah…and I don't care what they say…but I'm a man damn it!" he could practically see his father Bulat in his mind. _Show you are a man Tatsumi!_ His father was smiling with that ridiculous pompadour and thumbs up. He wasn't as tall as he'd like compared to his lover and those legs that could kill. However he was up to her shoulder in height so he was going to show these sheep, a Lion might not bother with sheep. But a lion claimed what was his! So Esdeath made a confused 'huh?' as he threw his arm around her waist and walked with her pressed to his side his hand firmly on her hip.

"My, did the sheep get to you" she smirked and sneaked her arm over his shoulders.

"No…but a Lion marks what's his!" he tried blushing sounding slightly nervous. She laughed a throaty laugh covering her mouth.

"True I am yours as you are all mine Tatsumi" she kissed his wet hair and Tatsumi blushed a little harder the two young lovers walking through the rain for a moment the whole world forgotten.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter, I was going to get to spear but Tatsumi's chapter just got longer and longer and decided to make it an all him chapter. He keeps getting better little by little! Also we get Incursio's first evolution! I had to make sure he was exposed enough to the lightning attack for the evolution to be more believable. We are nearing the Kyocroch arch but the next chapters are going to be more character focused. Next chapter we are getting to Night Raid and Spear, again sorry I couldn't get to it today but the Tatsumi chapter just was too good and I went with it.**

 **To answer some stuff.**

 **Zadax: I will get to the Tiegu and how it works, as I would like to point out while I took the name and ability this is not a Noble Phantasm, but an Imperial Arm so the way it works here is much different than Fate…However I will get to Gae Bolg in the next chapter when I reveal more about Spear.**

 **BROWNY POINTS FOR EM ALL!**

 **Lol more people knew about this Tiegu than Alastor no one has told me about it yet, so last chance! Let's see who knows about the Tiegu Alastor.**

 **Teigu: Stingray**

 **Full Name: The Fists Made of Thunder Stingray**

 **Type: Gauntlets**

 **Faction: Criminal elements, Imperial Army**

 **Sub-Faction: N/A**

 **Abilities: Electric Discharges**

 **Trump Card: N/A**

 **The Stingray Gauntlets where made from a Super Class Danger Beast called Raiden. Flying Stingrays were common during the time of the second Emperor among the many Stingrays that flew across the sky none were more dangerous and rarer than the Raiden the Emperor set his sights on. Raiden class Danger Beast always flew above the clouds or right through them to keep moist. The moisture made the electric discharge they naturally generated flow through it easily. The Emperor sent his now legendary Wyvern mounted knights to subdue the creature in a battle that at the time was described as men fighting a god. When the beat was brought down from the skies they made several gauntlets using the scales that proved to be supremely good for armor and generating electric currents. During the War of expansion however all but one pair were destroyed when the Second Emperor's Castle fell in a bloody siege that brought the whole castle down. To this day only one pair remains.**


End file.
